Love Is a Battlefield
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: Kurt un chico gay. Blaine un chico heterosexual. ¿que pasara cuando sus padres decidan obligarlos a casarse? ambos con personalidades diferentes... sabran que el amor puede ser primero un campo de batalla.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! AQUI DE NUEVO CON UN NUEVO FIC, LO ESCRIBO CON LA COLABORACION DE UNA AMIGA KLAINER LLAMADA DIANA :3 DIGO, TENGO QUE DAR CREDITOS ^^ JEJE ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIO :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: "Matrimonio arreglado"**

Dos empresas poderosas pelean por ser la mejor sobre la otra, años y años de pelea lleva a ambos acaer en la ruina.

La unica manera de salvar a ambas empresas es uniendolas en una sola, Burt hummel y steven anderson son los dueños de dichas empresas, nunca tuvieron hijas solo dos hijos kurt hummel y blaine Anderson.

Ambos hombres desesperados por salvar todo recurren a un plan que cambiara por completo la vida de ambos jovenes.

- debemos unir las empresas y hacer una mas grande que nos ayude a salir de la ruina- hablo Steven.

- ¿pero que? – pregunto un desesperado burt.

- una union familiar, seria lo mas fácil y rápido

- pero ¿como? Ambos somos padres de hombres

- mencionaste que tu hijo era gay ¿no?...

* * *

- ¿QUE TU HICISTE QUE?-gritaba furioso y sorprendido el ojiazul , sin duda era la cosa mas disparatada que había escuchado en su corta vida.

- calmate y no me levantes la voz jovencito-le reprendio su padre

- como quieres que me calme si literalmente acabas de venderme a un desconocido!

- no te vendi, solo estas comprometido

Kurt no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era su padre el que estaba diciendo aquello?

- que diferencia hay?

- mira kurt, si te niegas a esto tendremos que vivir en la calle y tendras que ponerte a trabajar para comer y adios a todos esos lujos y comodidades que tienes

kurt abrio los ojos como platos al comprender lo difícil de la situación, no podia ser posible perderia todo lo que tenia! Solo quedaba una alternativa…casarse con ese tal hijo de Steve Anderson.

Mientras en la casa de los Anderson las cosas no eran muy diferentes.

* * *

- NO NO ME REUSO ESTAS LOCO, QUE CLASE DE ENFERMO OBLIGA A SU HIJO A CASARSE CON UN HOMBRE-gritaba efusivamente el morocho a su padre que se mostraba tranquilo detras de su escritorio.

- pues no me importa lo que digas, tendras que hacerlo y es una orden

- no, no lo hare en primera porque soy heterosexual en segunda porque no lo conozco y en tercera no tienes derecho a mandarme nisiquiera sigo viviendo bajo tu techo no te he pedido nada desde que me fui- steven que habia permanecido tranquilo hasta ahora se levanto de su asiento y miro fijamente a los ojos a Blaine.

- pero sigues siendo mi hijo y eres menor de edad tengo derechos sobre ti y te casaras el proximo jueves con kurt hummel asi te guste o no y no quiero escuchar una cosa mas de tu boca- blaine solo pudo mirarlo con rencor para despues salir del despacho azotando la puerta fuertemente.

Blaine tomo su auto y se fue rápidamente de ahí, no podía asimilar lo que acababa de suceder! Su padre había arreglado un matrimonio, su matrimonio pero no uno cualquiera si no uno gay ¿Qué le ocurria?

Pero también sabia que no podía rehusarse, no solo por ser menor de edad sino que conocía bien a su padre, haría hasta lo mas bajo para forzarlo a ese matrimonio, vio un cartel a lo lejos, un bar… bueno, en algo tenia que desahogar su enojo y frustración… ah y también sus últimos días soltero.

Estaciono el auto y se bajo, entro al lugar por suerte en ese tipo de lugares no pedían identificación y si la pedían simplemente la ignoraban, una vez dentro se dio cuenta que era un bar mixto, no le importo ¿Qué caso tiene? En unos días estaría casado con un hombre.

- me da una cerveza por favor – pidió y al poco rato se la dieron.

- tienes muy mala cara – comento el joven de lado, Blaine lo miro, el chico parecía igual que el entre triste, enojado, frustrado.

- tu no te ves mejor

El desconocido sonrio levemente y dejo salir una risa.

- tienes razón, soy kurt – dijo, omitiendo el apellido.

- Blaine – contesto rápidamente el moreno.

Kurt dio un trago a su bebida.

- dime Blaine ¿Por qué tienes ese aspecto?

Blaine dio un trago también, el chico parecía de confianza además, no es como si lo fuera a volver a ver, o eso creía el ojimiel.

- mi padre, arruinando mi vida… como siempre, no hay mucho que decir.

Kurt comprendió.

- vaya, ya somos dos, mi padre hoy me dio una horrible noticia, bueno el no es del tipo que arruinara mi vida, al menos no hasta hoy

- el mio si, tanto que me fui de mi casa hace medio año, no le agradan mis decisiones… el quería que fuese abogado igual que el pero no quise, lo mio es la música y sobra decir que no estuvo contento con eso

- yo tuve problemas con el mio por lo que soy, gay…

Kurt se esperaba alguna reacción del moreno, pero este estaba como si nada, Blaine no tardo en comprender.

- oh, no te preocupes… no soy homofóbico y creeme, después de lo que acabo de enterarme seria una tontería que lo fuera

- bien, pero después me acepto… ese ha sido en si la única época en que no nos hemos llevado bien pero ahora todo se ha vuelto a complicar

Y asi siguieron platicando y tomando, habían hecho buena conexión, Blaine se sentía bien con ese chico, le inspiraba confianza, lo mismo pensaba el ojiazul. Una música lenta comenzó a tocar y kurt arrastro a Blaine a la pista, el moreno decidió intentar estar asi con ese chico, tenia que irse acostumbrando y al menos alguien como kurt no le desagradaba a pesar de ser hombre.

¿Cómo será el chico con el que me voy a casar? – pensó el moreno.

Entonces se dio cuenta que la cercanía de kurt no le desagraba en lo absoluto, y vaya que estaban bailando cerca, cuando la canción termino ambos salieron del bar, aun cuando estaban algo tomados aun no perdían la nocion del tiempo ni la consciecia.

Blaine decidió llevarlo a su casa pero kurt tenia otra idea en mente, tal vez se veria algo lanzado, pero estaba enojado, aumentando el alcohol y que el chico con el que estaba la verdad era muy apuesto, no le importo mucho.

- Blaine… - lo llamo, el moreno lo miro y entonces kurt unió sus labios acción que impacto al ojimiel, sin embargo pensó que debía experimentar, le gustara o no estaría próximamente casado con un chico, al menos tenia que saber aguantar un beso, o lo que viniera, no sabia como era aquel desconocido…

Correspondió el beso y estaciono el auto, kurt profundizo el beso y Blaine lo dejo, no besaba nada mal realmente, kurt estaba perdido, poco a poco fue descendiendo su mano desde el pecho hasta el cinturón del pantalón del moreno.

Este al darse cuenta de lo que el castaño quería se separo, se miraron a los ojos, ok. Alcohol, rebeldía y calentura no eran buenas mezcladas, tomo el volante nuevamente y se dirigieron al departamento de Blaine. Al llegar se lo pensó unos minutos ¿realmente tendría sexo con un hombre?

Nunca, jamás ni en sus mas locas ideas se lo pensó o imagino, pero tenia que saber lo que era, ya que no tenia otra opción, además cierta parte de su anatomía no lo estaba dejando pensar claramente, al diablo… en fin, su vida se uniria a un hombre en pocos días.

Llegaron al departamento y al abrirlo comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, subiendo la pasión del momento, llegaron a la habitación del moreno y la ropa comenzó a ser esparcida por la habitación.

Kurt no se creía lo que hacia, jamás había sido de los que se acuestan con un chico que acaban de conocer, pero la verdad quería sacar toda la frustración que tenia y también el alcohol había hecho grandes estragos en el.

- mmm Blaine.. – gimio cuando el moreno saco su ropa interior, Blaine lo miraba, ¿estaba bien continuar? Se preguntaba internamente, no es que le desagradara la situación, de hecho su miembro estaba demasiado duro pero… bueno, ya no importaba.

Volvió a besar al castaño, kurt enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Blaine dándole a entender que continuara, Blaine no lo pensó dos veces ya que sabia que si se ponía analizar la situación se echaría para atrás, sin mas penetro al castaño, kurt gimio ante esto, pero poco importo cuando el placer se apodero de el.

Las embestidas empezaron lentas, si algo tenia que aceptar Blaine es que sin duda era mas estrecho que una mujes, se sentía mucho mejor.

Las embestidas tomaron fuerza y rapidez, ambos estaban a punto de llegar…

- Blaine! - grito el castaño cuando sintió el orgasmo, dos embestidas mas y llego también Blaine, quien cayo rendido en el pecho del ojiazul.

**_Ambos no lo sabían, pero se encontraban con su futuro esposo._**

* * *

**BIEN, HASTA AQUI ^^**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola! pues estoy muy contenta con la aceptacion del fic por parte de ustedes! espero les siga gustando **

**PameCrissColferette hola, gracias por tu review pues en este capitulo esta la respuesta a tu pregunta, espero te guste :D**

**AmiDela tu siempre presente en mis fics, te adoro! jaja pues aqui esta lo que tanto querias saber :p**

**Darrinia jaja no tarde! wiiiii ahora si actualice pronto :p no te puedes quejar! gracias por leer de nuevo una de mis historias.**

**Candy Criss lo se! ellos haciendo todo al revez, primero sexo y despues lo demas :p**

**Adriana11 Aqui esta la continuacion, por cierto hola! creo que esta es la primera vez que me lees jaja que bueno que te haya gustado! :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La Boda**

Kurt abrio los ojos lentamentr acostumbrandose a la luz q entraba por la ventana de aquella habitacion. Al recordar todo se levanto lentamente de la cama, no sabria q hacer ni que decirle a blaine asi que decidio irse en silencion. Antes, vio una ultima vez el rostro del moreno y sonrio. Habia sido una buena experiencia...

Blaine habia escuchado la puertq cerrarse, el tampoco quiso hablar, era mejor asi sin decir nada, en fin solo habia sido un acoston y nada mas. Aunque debia agradecer que fuera con un chico como kurt, volvio a dormirse.

El castaño llego a su casa resiviendo una noticia que no fue para nada agradable. - hoy conoceras a tu prometido - dijo como si nada su padre, iba a empezar a discutir pero sabia q no tendria caso. Suspiro y solo levanto los hombros, su padre solo le dijo la hora y acordaron en estar listos. Blaine tambien habia recibido un mensaje de su padre... "Hoy a las 7 en punto te quiero aqui e la casa, conoceras a tu futuro esposo" Blaine solo rodo los ojos respondiendole "ok".

6:55 y kurt ya estaba en la entrada de aquella mansion, la mansion anderson. Su padre estaba a su lado, nunca habia sentido nada malo hacia su padre, en cambio ahora en serio estaba demasiado... decepcionado. Tocaron el timbre y una chica abrio, los invito a tomar asiento. A los pocos minutos bajo Steve Anderson saludandolos kurt saludo cortezmente aunque por dentro estaba odiandolo.

- mi hijo llegara en seguida, aviso que quedo atrapado en el trafico -Minutos despues el timbre sono y el corazon de kurt comenzo a latir rapidamente, ok... hora de conocer a aquel desconocido que sera su esposo.

Entonces se congelo al ver que entraba y era saludado por ambos señores.

- no es posible... - dijo anonadado al reconocer a blaine, al chico que conocio anoche. El chico con el que se acosto anoche.

- bien, blaine hijo el es kurt hummel - los ojos de blaine tambien se abrieron por la sorpresa.

Ok, el universo definitivamente lo odiaba. Cuales eran las posibilidades de que su aventura de la noche anterior fuese su prometido. NULAS! pero claro, ahi estaba el universo dandole un golpe en la cara y riendose de el.

- hola - dijo kurt, intentando aparentar, el moreno comprendio.

- hola... - ok, esto definitivamente era incomodo. Ambos sin saberlo, habian adelantado la noche de bodas.

- los dejaremos unos momentos para que se conozcan mejor - dijo burt saliendo de la habitacion, dirigiendose al despacho de steve. Ambos se miraron unos momentos quedandose en silencio, un incomodo y desesperante silencio.

- dime, por favor dime que no lo sabias! - dijo de la nada el ojiazul.

- por supuesto q no lo sabia! Esto debe ser una broma - respondio el ojimiel. Kurt lo miraba criticamente, no sabia si creer en que tenia en frente.

- no me mires asi, de haberlo sabido no hubiera permitido lo que paso anoche Kurt bufo.

- si, claro... - se burlo, cosa q molesto al moreno.

- ni te queda hablar hummel, te recuerdo quien fue el lanzado anoche - kurt se molesto por el comentario y blaine sonrio satisfecho.

- estaba tomado

- como sea... ni creas q yo estoy de lo mas contento con esto, antes de ayer jamas habia eatado con ningun hombre... ni siquiera se porque lo permiti Kurt solo sonrio socarronamente.

- gay de closet - dijo burlon y blaine lo miro mal, muy mal.

- gay facilon - contra ataco y kurt ahora fue quien mal.

Ok, esto definitivamente no iba a funcionar.

* * *

Y El jueves, el dia que ninguno de los dos queria que llegara, estaba alli, trayendo consigo la tragedia de su vida, sonaria muy exagerado pero asi era. Blaine se encontraba en su vieja habitacion, en la casa de su padre, frente al espejo, acomodando su corbata haciendo los ultimos retoques a su cabello, la limosina y su padre estaban abajo esperandolo, y en unas pocas horas su vida estaria unida a a la de otro hombre…

¿que dicha no? Cuando era pequeño habia soñado una vida perfecta, donde estudiaba lo que mas amaba en la mejor escuela de artes de new york, y se convertiria en el mejor cantante de la generacion, despues conoceria a la chica de sus sueños,se casaria con ella y tendria 4 hijos de los cuales ya les tenia nombre a cada uno, pero ahora, todo eso se acabo, se fue a la mierda, porque como siempre, su adorado padre, decidio manipular su vida, enterrando sus sue{os en lo mas profundo del mar, y no le quedaba de otra, debia obedecerle.

La bocina de la limosina sono, era hora, dio un largo suspiro, miro por ultima vez al chico del espejo, ese chico soltero, con sueños y aspiraciones, se coloco el saco y salio de la habitacion sin mas.

Mientras en casa de los hummel, kurt se encontraba poniendose la camisa, abrochando los botones mientras lagrimas saladas recorrian sus mejillas, pero las limpio si su padre veia que tenia los ojos rojos se enfureceria con el, pero simplemente no podia evitarlo, las malditas salian solas y no paraban.

No podia hacerlo no queria, pero debia hacerlo. Pero... ¿que le diria a chandler? Su novio desde hace año y medio, su padre no lo sabia pero, hace unas semanas chandler le habia pedido Matrimonio, estaba tan feliz de que uniria su vida con alguien que amaba, a pesar que por idiota anoche lo había engañado con el que ahora se iba a casar, pero había sido algo sin importancia, sabia que se lo tenia que contar a chandles aunque ahora sinceramente no le veía mucha importancia, sin embargo…

No muchos dias despues su padre decide comprometerlo sin su consentimiento con otro hombre, vaya ahora si que le convenia que fuera gay ¿no? Aun recordaba la golpiza que recibio el dia que decidio decirle, moretones que tardaron meses en borrarse, y aunque lo habia perdonado y aceptado a rega~a dientes, ahora su padre encontraba la manera de aprovechar eso, no lo podia creer de el, su padre, su ejemplo a seguir, simplemente no. Termino de arreglarse, observo por la ventana, su padre, su madrastra, su hermanastro y su novia, lo esperaban ansiosos. Limpio la lagrima traviesa que corrio por su mejilla, se saco el anillo que chandler le habia dado y ya listo salio de la habitacion.

Minutos despues Blaine y su padre ya se encontraban en el lugar, blaine observo la decoracion, si que se habian esmerado en la boda, lastima que fuera falsa y la pareja no se tuviera sentimientos en absoluto. Esperaron un rato mientras los invitados llegaban, todos eran amigos de su padre y el señor hummel todos presentes para precenciar la bella union de dos enemigos con una pareja de amantes solo que esto no es romeo y julieta, lamento decepcionarlos.

Y siguiendo la tradicion de las bodas, la novia o en su defecto, el novio todavia no llegaba, blaine se cpmenzaba a desesperar, en tanto mas rapido, firmen mas rapido acabada esto, pero al ojiazul le valia un comino y seguia sin llegar

-¿donde estara?- decia un desesperado blaine a su padre.

-tranquilo, ya no tarda en llegar, debe estar terminandode arreglarse

- o de maquillarse- se burlo el morocho, recibiendo la mirada enojada de su padre

-mas respeto jovencito- le amenazo, asi que blaine decidio callarse. Como milagro del señor kurt y su familia entraron por la puerta. Ya era hora. Kurt miro a toda la gente que estaba alli, sus manos comenzaban a sudar, estaba nervioso, alzo la mirada y lo vio a lo lejos, el azul y el avellana chocaron, pero en lugar de darse miradas cari~osas se dieron una mirada de rencor. Un rato despues kurt y blaine se encontraban en el altar, tomados de las manos, por orden de sus padres, mientras el juez recitaba todo el rollo de lo que significaba el matrimonio y las responsabilidades que venian con el. Sin embargo, kurt y blaine no prestaban atencion alguna, ambos solo estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, de vez en cuando lanzandose miradas asesinas, ambos con caras inexpresivas, tristes.

Kurt miro de reojo por sobre el hombro de blaine, haciendole se~as, obligandole a sonreir, este a rega~a dientes lo hizo, le sonrio von ternura y amor, vaya que buen actor era. El morocho solo lo miro extraño, e igual miro a su padre por sobre el hombro del castaño y vio a su padre, ordenandole que le devolviera el gesto, observaron a los invitados, totalmente conmovidos con la escena y a otros conteniendo el asco pero que estaban alli solo por la fiesta despues. Y asi estuvieron fingiendo ser la pareja feliz, hasta que el juez termino su sermon y seguia el voto, voto de muerte pensaba blaine, pero ya no habia marcha atrás.

-blaine devone anderson, ¿aceptas como tu legitimo esposo a kurt elizabeth hummel, para amarlo,quererlo y respetarlo por el resto de dus dias?-intento contener la risa al escuchar el segundo nombre del castaño, este solo lo miro retador igual que su padre tras el, una palabra y su vida cambiaria, tomo aire, valor

-acepto-su padre sonrio satisfecho Ahora tocaba el turno del ojiazul, podia ver el terror en sus ojos.

-kurt elizabeth hummel, ¿aceptas a blaine devon anderson como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo, quererlo y respetarlo por el resto de sus dias?- momento crucial, los invitados, sus padres y el juez esperaban ansiosos la respuesta, el

El corazon de kurt amenazo con salirse, latiendo tan fuertemente que era casi audible, su cuerpo temblo, no podia, no, tuvo la idea de decir que no huir del lugar, del pais, cambiarse de nombre y sexo, pero era demasiado, debia hacerlo, sin mas, recito un casi audible. -acepto- dicho esto el juez les pidio que firmaran el acta, se colocaron los anillos y seguia el momento del beso

-bien por el poder que se me confiere, yo los declaro, esposos, pueden besarse- ¿que? Nadie dijo nada de un beso Blaine se torno nervioso, iba a ser la primera vez que besara a un hombre, almenos no bajo los efectos del alcohol, los invitados comenzaron a pedir el beso. Se miraron y se fueron acercando lentamente, la distancia se acorto, sus respiraciones chocaron, y finalmdnte sus labios se rozarob delicamadente un beso mas que tierno, forzado, dos segundos y se separaron de golpe soltandose de las manos, seguido de aplausos efusivos y llanto por parte de sus madres.

Oficialmente unidos en matrimonio.

La celebración continuaba como si nada pero para ellos realmente todo era un gran funeral, kurt estaba distraído hasta que escucho la voz de su mejor amiga.

- aun no puedo creerlo kurt! ¿Qué paso con Chandler? Me decias que te morias por el, hasta planes de boda tenían y ahora de repente me llega la invitación a tu boda con… Blaine Anderson, aunque no esta nada mal… de hecho esta mejor que Chandler pero bueno, ese no es el punto ¿Cómo sucedió? – el castaño ya estaba acostumbrado al parloteo de su mejor amiga, aunque no sabia si contarle la verdad.

Blaine se encontraba tomando una copa de vino, mirando la triste realidad que se le vino encima, sintió unos leves golpes en su hombro izquierdo, volteo y se encontró con su mejor amigo.

- creo que… tienes mucho que explicarme Blaine, hace una semana te veía muy acaramelado con Esther y ahora estas casado con un chico – decía confundido el rubio.

- creeme sam, todo esto es en contra de mi voluntad, historia que te contare en otro momento, por ahora solo debes saber eso – una vez dicho eso suspiro, sam decidió no preguntar aunque veía la tristeza en los ojos de su mejor amigo, en eso la sra. Anderson se acerco a su hijo, ella al igual que la sra. Hummel ignoraban el trato tras el matrimonio.

- hijo! La verdad me sorprende que te hayas casado con un hombre, pero yo te amo asi como eres y si tu eres feliz yo igual además, kurt no esta nada mal! – decía emocionada la mujer, Blaine la miro con ternura, ojala su madre estuviera en lo correcto y el estuviera feliz.

Jessica Anderson se llevo a su hijo a lado de kurt y junto con carole hummel les dieron su gran regalo.

- ¿llaves? – preguntó confundido el moreno.

- si! Son las llaves de su casa! De parte mia y carole – dijeron entusiasmadas, kurt y Blaine se miraron, ahora caian mas en la realidad, adiós a su privacidad, era cierto… ahora vivirían juntos.

La fiesta termino y se dirigieron a su casa, ambos iban completamente callados y tratando de evitar la mirada del otro en el camino, una vez que la limosina paro vieron la casa, era grande para solo ellos dos pero bueno, tampoco era como si no estuvieran acostumbrados.

Bajaron del coche y Blaine saco las llaves, abrió la puerta y ambos entraron…

¿Cómo podrían dos desconocidos compartir la misma casa?

* * *

_**Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios :D me gusta saber que piensan!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**hola! pues aqui contenta por el apoyo que le estan brindado al fic! Siempre es muy genial darse cuenta de que el fic esta agradando, anima mucho a escribir :D**

**amop2018 jajaja de hecho si seran muy gritones :p jajaja gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero sigas leyendo :D siempre es bueno tener seguidoras o seguidores como tu ^^ **

**adriana11 de hecho la convivencia sera complicada, aunque llegara el momento en que ya no lo sea tanto :D**

**gahlgleek hola! hace mucho que no te veia jajaja bueno, leia :p obvio que sera klaine, pero es una historia que se basa mas que nada en la frase "del odio al amor solo hay un paso" jaja**

**Darrinia obvio blam siempre estara presente en mis fics! amo blam y la amiga con la que escribo esta historia tambien :D jajaj "uso del matrimonio" que feo :p**

**Amidela awww pues yo te adoro mas xD jajaja si, la boda relampago ^^ abrazos a ti tambien**

**PameCrissColferette sii lo hara pero primero van a haber muchisimos problemas, no se soportaran, ya veras con lo que pasa en este cap, muchas gracias por leerlo Nina Castle muchas gracias por leerla, que bueno que te guste, intentarrmos actualizar lo mas pronto que se pueda Marierux :3 tu carita :3****AndrielMellark muchas gracias por leerlo :33 nos alegramos de que te guste, jaja si yo tambien emocione, raro porque yo la escribo y aun asi me emociona xD abuselinis93 gracias por leerlo, jaja me encanta que te guste :D y claro, actualizaremos lo mas pronto que se pueda**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Discusiones**

Capitulo 3

Los recien casados, entraron en la casa, y bajaron sus maletas. La observaron detenidamente, era grande, acogedora, ya estaba amueblada, seguro sus madres ya la tenian preparada hace tiempo. Tenia Sala de estar, cocina, comerdor, dos baños y 3 habitaciones. Subieron las escaleras, hacia las habitaciones, deseaban poder dormir un poco, la noche pasada se les habia sido imposiblr pegar un ojo a los dos, estaban agotados.

Entraron en la primera habitacion, vacia, segunda, vacia, y tercera, tenia una cama matrimonial, la unica de toda la casa, ambos se miraron.

- yo ni dormire contigo- protesto kurt

- esa noche no te quejabas- contrataco blaine, quien recibio la mirada enojada del ojiazul

-bien, tendras que domir en el sillon- le dijo finalmente al morocho, entrando en la habitacion para darse una ducha y descansar, pero esto no quedaria asi, blaine no iba a seguir sus ordenes

-jaja claro que no, yo no me ire al sillon, vete tu- le reto, kurt dio media vuelta y lo miro

-¿estas loco? Mi espalda es muy sensible, lo no hare

- pues yo tampoco- se miraron unos segundos, como perro y gato luchando por quien se comia primero el trozo de carne.

Y asi pasaron casi 2 horas peleando por quien se iria al sofa y quien dormiria en la cama, estre almuadazos y empujones, terminaron durmiendo en la misma cama, ambos en cada orilla, evitando el minimo contacto con el otro. Kurt intentaba ignorar al morocho junto a el e intentar conciliar el sue~o, ya compraria otra cama y tendria la privacidad que queria. Cuando porfin estaba apunto de caer en brazos de morfeo, sintio una brisa helada recorrerle el cuerpo, la cobija le habia sido arrebatada

- ¿oye que te pasa? Hace frio ¿porque me quitas la cobija?- le dijo molesto

- tu la tienes toda, no me dejas nada- el morocho se acomodo de lado y se tapo con la cobija, pero sintio el jalon de esta

- ¡Hey!- hablo indignado, el ojiazul solo lo ignoro y continuo durmiendo, pero nuevamente la cobija le fue arrebatada

- YA BASTA, DAMELA- le grito jalando de un extremo de la cobija

-NO BASTA TU, PARECES NIÑO QUITANDOME LA COBIJA- grito de vuelta y jalando la cobija del otro extremo

-PERO EL NIÑO QUI ERES TU ANDERSON! SUELTALA -SUELTALA TU- y asi comenzo otra pelea por quien se quedaba con la cobija. 1 de la mañana y aun continuaban peleando

-SUELTALA-gritaba un enojado castaño

-NO- respondia un enojado pelinegro

-BASTA YA ME CANSE- abrio el cajon del buro a su derecha, esperando encontrar algo que pudiera utilizar para arreglar esto, y lo encontro, unas tijeras, las tomo y corto en dos la cobija dandole una al morocho y quedandose una el

- listo, problema resuelto ahora dejame dormir en paz

- pero si el que empezo fuiste tu

- no, fuiste el que me arrebato la cobija. Esto iba a ser peor de lo que me imaginaban.

A la mañana siguiente, kurt dormia tranquilo como un bebe, y hace una horas que blaine se habia despertado para bañarse. Kurt estaba tan perdido en su mundo de ensueño donde vivia en un mundo de caramelo y era el rey del del chocolate, pero de repente, el estruendoso sonido proveniente de la planta baja lo hizo despertar de golpe mirl el reloj eran las 10:30 acostumbraba dormir hasta mas 12 o mas si podia pero ese sonido no lo dejaba dormir

-¿musica a esta hora?... Anderson- gruño molesto, se despojo de las sabanas y corrio escaleras abajo a enfrentar al morocho, que se mantenia despreocupado de la vida, cantando a todo pulmon. El castaño desconecto el estereo, el morocho se desconcerto al dejar de escuchar la melodia, y lo miro, el ojiazul lo miraba furioso

- oye yo estaba escuchando eso- le reprimió

-tu escandalo no me deja dormir- el ojimiel lo miro extrañado

-¿dormir? Pero si son las 10 de la mañana ya nadje esta dormido a esta hora

- pero yo si, asi que te agradeceria que no pongas tu musica cuando estoy durmiendo -pues te tendras que acostumbrar cariño porque yo escucho musica todas las mañanas

El castaño prensaba responder eso, pero se quedo shockeado...¿acaso lo llamo...cariño? Creo que ni el mismo morocho se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Kurt se dio cuenta de que por mas que quisiera ya no podria consiliar el sueño, y su panza rugia como un leon, estaba hambriento, pero...¿como diablos le haria? En su casa tenia gente le preparaba el desayuno, pero ahora estaba casado, su responsabilidad era hacer de desayunar ahora. Abrio la nevera y observo lo que habia adentro, al parecer la señora anderson y su madrastra se encargaro de abastecer la despensa, gracias a dios.

Tomo un sarten y un par de huevos, bien segun como finn le habja ense~ado, tenia que poner aceite en un sarten y dejar que calentara, lo hizo pero agrego demasiado, una vez hecho debia romper el huevo sobre el sarten y evitar que se pegara, lo hizo. Y asi termino su intento de huevo con tocino.

Decidio llamar a blaine, almenos tenia que actuar como buen esposo. Este se sento a la mesa y observo el plato, ¿que diablos era eso? Parecia el vomito de un dinosaurio, quizas sabia mejor de lo que se veia, tomo un tenedor y provo un bocado, hizo lo posible por no escupirlo. Miro al castaño frente a el en el mismo estado

- agh esto es un asco- el ojiazul lanzo el tenedor frustrado

-no eres muy buen amo de casa- dijo en tono burlon, y kurt lo miro mal

- tranquilo no te enojes, yo lo hago- se levanto de su asiento, tomo un sarten y dos huevos, e hizo el desayuno, kurt debia aceptar blaine era mejor cocinando que el. Un rato mas tarde se encontraban viendo la televicion en la sala cada uno a un extremo del sofa. Blaine miraba el futbol si de algo era amante era de eso Pero kurt miraba aburrido la pantalla, el queria ver el reality show de modelos. Se le ocurrio arrebatarle el control a blaine, y lo hizo y asi cambio rl cana, el ojimiel se mostro molesto, y solo le arrebato el control

-yo la estoy viendo

-no me gusta el futbol carajo-reprocho

-ni a mi los reality shows- oh no una nueva pelea se avecinaba, pero el sonido del celular de blaine evito aquel nuevo enfrentamiento,Blaine observo la pantalla "Esther" ¿que queria la chica ahora?, era un mensaje lo abrio y lo leyo con detenimiento

"Hola dulzura, no te he visto desde hace tiempo, te extraño mucho corazon, ¿porque no vienes un rato? Escuche que te casaste, pero no tuviste tiempo para tu despedida de soltero, ¿que tal si la tenemos esta noche?, te espero"

Blaine miro la pantalla del celular, alli estaba la chica que tanto habia deseado, ofreciendole pasar la noche con ella, pero...por muy mal que se llevaran por lo muy poco o nada que le agradara este matrimonio, el no era de los que era infieles, lo odiaba por completo, lucho contra sus deseos, borro el mensaje y lanzo el celular, ni se dio cjenta cuando kurt cambio de canal. Necesitaba salir de alli, y penso ¿donde? Entonces el foquito que estaba dentro de su cabeza se encendio, ¡SAM! Se levanto del sofa, tomo su chaqueta, las llaves y antes de salir le dirio a kurt un -regreso al rato- el cual fue "ignorado" por el castaño, sin mas salio de la casa.

Pero si embargo el "regreso al rato" no fue ignorado, kurt solo quedo pensando, ¿a donde habra ido?

Kurt escucho su celular sonar, por suerte podia hablar tranquilamente, pues blaine habia salido. Se fijo en la pantalla y vio el nombre de chandler, hace casi dos semanas q no hablaba con el, que le diria?

- bueno... hola chandler

- kurt! Por fin no sabes como he extrañado escuchar tu voz y sobre todo verte... que ha pasado contigo?

- emmm nada cosas familiares ya sabes, me han tenido atrapado

- que lastima, pero amor en serio quiero verte, cuando nos podemos ver?

El castaño se quedo callado sin saber que responder. Estaba en una muy mala situacion, sus problemas con blaine todo esto del matrimonio... todo su mundo estaba de cabeza. El tambien queria ver a su novio, el chico que en verdad amaba.

- yo te llamo, si? Veras que muy pronto nos volvemos a ver, te quiero Chandler

- esta bien, pero no tardes en serio quiero verte, no tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado, cuidate te quiero Y asi, colgaron. Kurt tenia que encontrar la manera de verlo pero... como le explicaria su situacion? Sabia que chandler no lo tomaria nada bien.

* * *

Pasaron 3 dias desde la llamada y chadler decidio ir a casa de kurt, o mejor dicho la que era su casa.

- entonces eres amigo de mi hijo? - pregunto carole, chandler asintio con una sonrisa.

- el ya no vive aqui pero orita mismo te doy la direccion de su casa - chandler se sorprendio, recordo lo de los problemas familiares. Se habra ido de la casa? Se pregunto el chico.

- gracias señora hummel - y entonces subio al auto en direccion a la casa

Blaine se encontraba practicando con la guitarra en la sala mientras kurt se tomaba un baño en la habitacion de arriba. Entonces el timbre sono, blaine se levanto preguntandose quien podria ser? Tal vez sam, penso. Abrio la puerta y se encontro con un rubio desconocido para el.

- emm hola, soy chandler busco a kurt - dijo extrañado el chico al encontrarse con Blaine

. - hola, el orita esta ocupado... no se si quieras esperarlo - dijo blaine amablemente.

- eeh creo que si emm si no es indiscrecion me preguntaba, eres familiar de el? Es que no te conocia - dijo chandler timidamente.

- no, soy su esposo - dijo aun sintiendose raro al presentarse asi.

Sin saber el daño que le causaba la noticia al chico que estaba en la puerta y la importancia que tenia en la vida de kurt.

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR LEER :D ESPERAMOS EMOCIONADAS SUS REVIEWS ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**wujuuuuu! aqui con actualizaciones diarias :D no se acostumbren, aprovecho ahora pero el lunes regreso a la universidad u.u aun asi tratare de subir uno cada tercer dia minimo ^^**

**AMIDELA lo se, quise que no fueran tan desgraciados como para serse infieles aunque en este cap eso cambia un poco... y si, las peleas son super graciosas :p y las que faltan :D**

**GAHLGLEEK pero por supuesto que es KLAINE! yo solo hago fics klaine :3 *quisiera hacer uno blam ya que es mi placer culpable* pero no, solo klaine :3 jajajaja asi que tranquis ^^**

**DARRENATIC me alegro que te haya gustado, y aqui esta la actualizacion, bienvenida ^^**

**BEANDERSON ya se, pobechito, dara pena en algunos capitulos el chandler... oh si, yo tambien estoy emocionada por escribir cuando se empiecen a enamorar :D**

**CANDY CRISS no durara tanto su enojo con kurt, de hecho en este cap lo explica :D**

**LETY BL jajaja creo que nadie se imaginaba que asi seria el primer encuentro :p**

**JENY claro que ya subi :D me encanta que te haya gustado ^^**

**LUIS LARA jajaja ay solo soy un alma inocente perdida en este mundo pervertido :3 **

**AMOP2018 jajaja klaine habra tranquis pero como dice el titulo el amor es un campo de batalla y ellos tendran que conocerse mejor, orita se odian porque creen que el otro es de lo peor, pero con el tiempo eso cambiara :D**

**ADRIANA11 mmm si cambiara su relacion... pero en algun momento ironicamente la aparicion de chandler lo unira mas...!**

**DARRINIA exacto, tendran que aprender a convivir! conocerse mas y asi ^^ **

**BETSY C la reaccion de kurt que tanto esperas esta aqui! :D**

**GABRIELA deja a sam en paz! yo lo amo :3 y aqui solo sera el mejor amigo de blaine, su apoyo y consejero! y bueno, te adelanto que chandler estara en casi todo el fic... sera parte importante! jeje **

**super emocionada por tanta aceptacion y motivacion, gracias por sus reviews!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Desastre**

Blaine observaba como Chandler se había quedado completamente callado y hasta en cierto punto como impactado con la noticia de que el fuera el esposo de kurt. No tenia que se un genio para saber que quien fuera ese chico de anteojos no tenia idea de la boda entre ellos dos.

- Chandler…?

Blaine y el mencionado voltearon y observaron a kurt con los ojos muy abiertos, su voz se había escuchado conmocionada, kurt no podía creer estar viendo a chandler justo a lado de Blaine, esto no podía estar sucediendo.

- este chico ha venido a buscarte – dijo Blaine a pesar de lo obvio de la situación, reconocería esas miradas donde fuera, el chico rubio sin duda era alguien muy cercano a su esposo.

Kurt no sabia que responder ni como actuar, ahí estaba su novio, el chico con quien verdaderamente quería casarse…

- emmm… lo siento, creo que soy inoportuno yo… bueno, después nos vemos kurt – dijo rápidamente Chandler sin creerse lo que acababa de enterarse, y después de ver con el cabello húmedo a kurt y una toalla alrededor de su cuello supo que era cierto, vivía con aquel chico, con su… esposo.

El castaño quería seguirlo pero sabia que eso no se veria bien, aun a pesar de todo tenia que guardar las apariencias.

Blaine cerró la puerta y se quedaron en silencio, cuando miro a kurt vio que este tenia la mirada perdida y fruncia el ceño, al parecer estaba teniendo una pelea interna.

- entonces… ese chico es tu…?

- no molestes – le cortó el ojiazul.

- no pensaba hacerlo, solo intento comprender lo que acaba de suceder aquí – se explico tranquilamente el moreno.

Kurt lo ignoro.

- kurt ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿es algo tuyo? ¿era tu novio? – pregunto nuevamente el moreno intentando no perder la paciencia.

- ¿Por qué te importa? – pregunto seco el ojiazul, la verdad no quería ni tenia porque dar explicaciones.

- porque soy tu esposo – fue la respuesta del ojimiel, a pesar de sus peleas contantes si le había dolido un poco la mirada de tristeza de kurt al ver ir a Chandler, supuso que alguien muy importante debía ser ese chico para ponerlo de esa manera.

- se te olvida que esto es una farsa Blaine! Nuestro matrimonio no es verdad asi que deja de molestar – fue su fría respuesta.

Blaine ahora si que se molesto ¿Por qué rayos dejaba que ese chico caprichoso le afectara? Si el queria sufrir solo que lo haga, tomo las llaves y salio de la casa, ese chico en verdad que sabia ponerlo de malas, solo queria ser un poco amable y eso era lo que se ganaba.

Kurt observo irse a Blaine, pensó que tal vez se había pasado un poco pero le quito importancia, se termino de arreglar y fue a buscar a Chandler, tenia que explicarle todo.

En menos de media hora ya se encontraba fuera de la casa de Chandler, toco la puerta y espero unos minutos hasta que el rubio le abrió, este lo miro con reproche.

- se lo que piensas pero de una vez te digo, fui forzado a aceptar este matrimonio – dijo rápidamente el castaño, Chandler lo miro con duda.

- creeme, es la verdad… y si me permites, te lo cuento todo – el rubio se quedo en silencio unos momentos pero decidió dejarlo pasar y escuchar su explicación.

Después de casi una hora explicándole toda la situación Chandler lo miraba con la boca abierta, estaba completamente impactado con la historia.

- no lo puedo creer, kurt lo siento tanto y yo que ya pensaba gritarte hasta de lo que te ibas a morir amor – dijo acercándose para abrazar al ojiazul.

- creeme yo lo siento mas, se supone que esa boda debió ser nuestra

- y lo será un dia, asi como dices que te llevas con Blaine seguro un dia muy cercano su matrimonio termina – lo animaba Chandler.

Kurt asintió, era cierto dudaba completamente que su matrimonio durara mucho tiempo, solo llevaban unos días juntos y ya casi se matan en diversas ocasiones, ninguno de los dos podría ser feliz asi. Chandler le dio un beso en la frente.

- tendre que conformarme con citas ilícitas de vez en cuando

Kurt no estaba muy convencido de eso. Seria extraño sentirse el típico esposo infiel, aunque en realidad no le era infiel a nadie, el y Blaine no se debían nada.

- ya veremos Chandler… - kurt le dio un casto beso y ambos sonrieron, al menos no había perdido a su novio.

* * *

Blaine se encontraba fuera del departamento de Esther, esta lo había estado invitando constantemente pero el moreno se había negado por respeto a su matrimonio, pero hoy kurt le había recalcado que era falso… pues mejor.

Esther le abrió y le sonrio seductoramente – pasa Blaine… la noche espera – y Blaine entro al departamento.

* * *

Kurt llego por eso de las 9 a la casa y se dio cuenta que Blaine no había regresado, cosa que le extraño, siempre que salía lo mas tarde que llegaba era a las 8 pero supuso aun estaba molesto… aunque tampoco podía reclamar mucho, el se la paso con Chandler todo el dia.

Dieron las 12 y kurt seguía esperando… y en la espera sin luces de Blaine se quedo dormido.

Blaine regresó a casa, a las 10 de la mañana estaba agotado había sido una noche muy loca y divertida, hace mucho no se la pasaba tan bien, sin embargo; se sentía mal pues por muy mal que se llevarán el y kurt, y su matrimonio fuera una farsa, eran aún así un matrimonio había un acta que se estipulaba, le había sido infiel a su esposo, pero bueno, él nunca se enteraría, y de cualquier forma, Kurt ya tenía novio no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Decidio entrar a la casa y una vez adentro miró al castaño sentado en el sillón con una expresión enojada . kurt esperaba sentado en el sofa del salón con una expresión enojada

- vaya hora de llegar anderson- le dijo el castaño con un tono de voz bastante reprochante

- pero si son las 10 de la mañana, ¿no deberías estar dormido todavía? - el morocho evadio el tema olímpicamente, sabia que otra pelea se avecinaba, habían pasado los 4 días que llevaban de matrimonio peleando como perros y gatos, lo menos que quería era seguir peleando conel ojiazul .

-no me has respondido- no se iba a librar tan fácil

-me quedé con sam ¿contento? Y la verdad, no sé porqué te interesa, tú y yo no somos nada no tengo porqué darte explicaciones, ahora si me disculpas iré a dormir un poco. Dicho esto el morocho tomó camino hacia las escaleras pero antes de eso, kurt miró su cuello y noto una extraña marca roja en el, ¿acaso eso era... UN CHUPETON?

- creí que eras heterosexual, ahora veo que me equivoqué tú y sam se llevan muy bien- le dijo al ojimiel ocultando todo rastro del mínimo sentimiento de celos que se creo en su interior. El morocho lo miro extrañado. El ojiazul se levantó del sofá, hizo que blaine inclinara su cabeza y allí estaba efectivamente, el enorme chupón rojo, en su cuello con algunos rastros de lápiz labial, observo su camisa,a la cual le habían desaparecido 3 de sus botones, como si le hubiera sido arrancada con desesperación, y percibió en el un perfume desconocido y no precisamente de hombre, si no de mujer.

¡eres un maldito mentiroso anderson, no estabas con sam, estabas revolcandote con una zorra!-le grito tan enfurecido que la cara se LCD torno roja de furia. El morocho estaba indignado por la bipolaridad del castaño, ayer le habría dicho que no eran nada y ahora le recriminaba solo por querer satisfacer sus necesidades.

-¡¿y tu que derecho tienes para venir a gritarme?! , no eres mi padre, yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, y si fui y me acosté con la puta de la esquina ¡A TI NO TE IMPORTA¡-se defendió el ojimiel enojado

-además, tu tienes novio y yo no te digo nada, bien dijiste esto es ¡FALSO! así que no entiendo porque te molesta.-termino de hablar y observo al castaño que se veía apunto de hechar humo por las orejas

-tienes razón no tiene porque importarme que seas un maldito arrastrado inmaduro y te acuestes con la primera zorra que vez, por eso tu padre te corrió de casa, solo eres un holgazán, creyendo que sera un artista, pero que jamas lo sera- ahora si que le había declaradola guerra, sus anteriores peleas habían sido por cosas cotidianas, la cama la tele, las llaves, pero esto se había vuelto personal

-¿y tu que? Si eres un caprichoso niño de mami incapaz de hacerse siquiera el desayuno, por eso tu padre decidió comprometerte de algo debías, servir solo estas de adorno, no sabes hacer nada, ni tender una puta cama-contra ataco, el ojiazul se canso y le dio una cachetada que había logrado voltearle la cara a blaine, este no se dejo, kurt no era una chica, débil y frágil, no, era un chico, asi que blaine se le abalanzo encima, soltando puñetazos en su estómago, kurt le jalaba de los cabellos y de vez en cuando golpeaba su rostro.

La sala de su casa se convirtió en una campo de batalla literalmente, cojines, platos rotos, la silla del comedor, el control remoto, la comida de la nevera todo estaba esparcido por la casa, y ambos jóvenes, estaba agotados, kurt tenía el labio inferior roto y la nariz le sangraba, mientras blaine tenia la ceja abiertay el ojo morado.

Rodaban por el piso, golpeándose diciéndose los peores insultos existentes

-idiota- soltó un puñetazo

-imbécil- le dio un golpe bajo que le dolió hasta el alma pero de pronto... El teléfono de la casa sonó, pararon su pelea, se levantaron del suelo y blaine corrió a contestar el teléfono, se aclaro la garganta y hablo.

-¿hola?- saludo

–hijo hola, solo quería avisarte que a las 7 de la noche iremos a comer con ustedes, nosotros y los hummel, esten listos-hablo su padre al otro lado d la línea

-emm si claro los esperamos-colgo deprisa, el castaño lo miro con duda

-vienen a cenar- ambos miraron el reloj 1:30 pm, miraron la casa, patas arriba con los víveres esparcidos en el piso y luego se vieron a ellos, llenos de golpes y chorreando sangre...

Todo era un desastre…

* * *

_**gracias por leer :D espero les haya gustado ^^ una pregunta, quien creen que se enamore primero? kurt o blaine?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**hola! pues aqui, actualizando un poco tarde porque tuve un dia completo en casa de mi bff :3 se fue su primo y su tio y los extrañaremos :c jejeje pero ya que, vendran el otro año *ya soy como de la family* jajaja**

**AmiDela shii se porto re bien el chandler, jaja la casa un completo desastre en verdad xD, y la verdad si blaine es mejor porque es re romantico, gracias por leer**

**amop2018 jajaj la verdad si xD se llevan del navo ese par, y no no la dejaremos descuida, gracias por leer **

**Darrinia hola, si aunque los dos la regaron la verdad, ambos se tendran que disculpar, perdon ****es que queria ponerle un poquito mas de accion pero descuida no durara mucho su enojo gracias por leer **

**Marierux noo la carita no porfavor ****Betsy C R= jajaj que bueno que te divirtiertan sus peleas me esmero mucho es escribirlas xD jaja y si esta se supuso mas intensa, hay un limite, pero descuida que no dura mucho eso xD gracias por leer **

**Cristopher20 jajaja que bueno que te divirtio y muchas gracias nos alegra mucho que te guste la fic **

**Nina castle interesante respuesta jajaj pues mas adelante nos enteraremos **

**Gabriela cruz si se porto medio payasito 7.7 y eso que lo amo ah jaja descuida esther desaparecera un tiempo y chandler bueno el no interesa mucho xD jaja gracias por leer **

** jiji ya veremos quien sera primero **

**gahlgleek jajjaa si blaine re hermoso con el ojo morado ajjaja gracias por leer saludos **

** .33 jajaj tranquila no falta mucho para enterarnos quien sera primero, gracias por leer **

**Adriana11 mm nunca la he visto, un dia la vere xD ajja, gracias por leer**

**si se dan cuenta esta vez respondio diana, la chica con la que hago el fic :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 "La Cena"**

¿Qué vamos a hacer? La casa esta hecha un asco, nos arrojamos toda la comida que teníamos, y nosotros estamos llenos de golpes-hablaba un desesperado ojiazul

-calma, primero, creo que tenemos que ducharnos, estamos llenos de comida, creo que tienes un huevo estrellado en el cabello- dijo tocándole el cabello que estaba lleno del líquido espeso, pero quito la mano gracias al manotazo del castaño

-no me toques, que esto-señalo su cabello y la casa

- es tu culpa

-¿disculpa? ¿mía? Te recuerdo quien empezó esto-dijo indignado el morocho

-ya bueno, vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo- dicho esto ambos corrieron a bañarse, gracias a dios tenían 2 baños El castaño se acabo de bañar primero, y subió a la habitación de arriba donde blaine se estaba bañando. Kurt se había dado cuenta en estos dias, que cuando se jalaba la palanca del baño, el agua de la ducha hervía por unos segundos, se le dibujo una sonrisa digna del gato rison, bien, se vengaría por su cabello lleno de huevo. Entro al baño

el ojimiel no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, sigilosamente se acercó al retrete, una vez allí, jalo de la palanca, se escucho grito de blaine al sentir el agua quemarle el cuerpo, seguido de la risa de kurt.

-ERES UN MALDITO HUMMEL-le grito al castaño que seguía muerto de la risa

-lo pensaras dos veces antes de estrellarme un huevo en la cabeza Anderson jaja - Minutos después se hallaban sentados en la cama frente a frente, curando las heridas del otro

-¡auch auch! ¡duele!-se quejo el ojimiel mientras el ojiazul pasaba un algodón con alcohol por su ceja

-vamos blaine no seas nena- el aludido frunció el ceño sintiéndose ofendido, y con el algodón que tenia en su mano presiono la herida de su labio

-¡AUCH!-se quejo alejándose

-no seas nena kurt- este solo lo miro mal. Limpiaron y acomodaron toda la casa, y aunque ya no había manera de salvar algunos platos, todavía quedaban algunos para la cena de esta noche.

-listo, bien ahora, tenemos que ir al centro comercial a comprarpara hacer la cena-dijo Blaine

-un momento... No tenemos dinero, mi padre me cancelo la cuenta en el banco-hablo preocupado el castaño

-yo tengo dinero de mi trabajo, vamos-salieron de la casa directo al supermercado . Una vez allí, ambos metían al carrito de las compras lo que necesitaban para cocinar

-bueno, entonces, necesitamos... ¿Kurt?-miro a su alrededor se le había perdido el ojiazul, bendito sea dios pensó, oh no tenia que entregarlo en una pieza esta noche o su padre y burt lo matarían, empezó a buscarlo por los pasillos del supermercado

-¡kurt!-llamaba el ojimiel, se comenzaba a desesperar. Un rato de búsqueda y lo encontró, en el pasillo de las galletas, el ojiazul se acerco a el, emocionado como un niño de 5 años, con una caja de galletas con chispas de chocolate

- ¡blaine! , ¡blaine! , ¡blaine! ¡compremos galletas! - hablo emocionado el castaño, a blaine le pareció algo tierno y luego recordó que no traían mucho dinero como para comprar galletas y además seguía enojadocon el.

-kurt no tenemos suficiente dinero para comprar galletas-la cara de kurt se torno triste

-¡pero yo quiero galletas!-lo tomo de la chaqueta sucediéndolo

-pero no alcanza kurt-le trato de hacer entender, pero entonces los ojos del ojiazul empezaron a cristalizar, ¿por dios no seria tan infantil o si?

-¡pero yo quiero galletas blaine!

-¡kurt entiende, no te puedo comprar galletas, no seas inmaduro por dios!

-si puedes, pero no quieres, y no soy inmaduro, compra galletas

-no soy tu mamá para tener que cumplirte caprichos, no vamos a comprar galletas y se acabo-fueron las últimas palabras del morocho, y continuó caminando, y detrás de el un enojado castaño lo seguía con la cabeza baja. Ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban para cocinar, era hora de irse, pero antes, blaine tomo una bolsa de frituras, para comer mas tarde, el castaño lo miro con reproche

-¿no que no tenias suficiente dinero mentiroso?- le recriminó al pelinegro, el aludido solo se asusto ante la mirada intimidante de kurt

-pues no-dijo suave –

¡PERO SI TIENES PARA COMPRARTE UNA MALDITA BOLSA DE FRITURAS!-le grito causando que todos allí los miraran

-callate kurt-lo intento calmar

-NO NO ME CALLO, PORQUE N ME QUISISTE COMPRAR MIS GALLETAS-el moreno se empezó a poner nervioso por las miradas de todos, que veían el berrinche que estaba haciendo su esposo

-ERES UN MAL ESPOSO Y LE DIRÉ ESO A TU PADRE ESTA NOCHE-eso lo asusto, el castaño había encontrado la forma de chantajearlo

-¡BIEN YA, VE POR LAS MALDITAS GALLETAS CARAJO!-el ojiazul sonrió satisfecho y corrió a buscar la caja de galletas. Una hora después ya estaban en su casa justo a tiempo y se pusieron a cocinar o mas bien, blaine empezó a cocinar mientras kurt miraba la tele y comía una galleta -si me ayudaras seria mejor- le hablo al castaño desde la cocina este solo suspiro y se levantó para ayudarle.

A las 7 en punto sus padres llegaron, Blaine se encontraba frustrado, tener que fingir que todo estaba perfecto con kurt seria lo mas difícil de toda su vida, incluso mas que cuando actua que se lleva bien con su padre, kurt se encontraba nervioso, ¿podria realmente engañar a todos?

- entonces ¿Cómo ha sido su vida de casados? – pregunto carole con una sonrisa.

"terrible" pensó kurt pero le dedico una sonrisa a su madre.

- excelente, de lo mas feliz – fue su respuesta actuando emocionado, Blaine sonrio también para que fuera mas creible.

- me alegro tanto de escucharlo, hacen una hermosa pareja – expreso la mujer.

A Blaine le simpatizaba mucho la madre de kurt, lastima que la pobre no supiera para nada la verdad, aunque a la vez era bueno que no lo supiera, ni ella ni su madre merecían estar metidas en las porquerías de sus padres.

- hijo y cuéntame, ¿Cuándo se piensan ir de luna de miel? – pregunto Jessica Anderson, kurt y Blaine se miraron y entonces el moreno contesto.

- emmm apenas lo estamos planeando, yo aun estoy ya sabes estudiando y el trabajo mama, no puedo dejarlo por ahora, además… kurt se esta decidiendo, el elige – dijo dándole una caricia tierna en la mano al ojiazul.

- aww que tierno, bueno ustedes saben aunque supongo cuando hay amor no importa donde estén siempre es luna de miel! – dijo emocionada la mujer, kurt suspiro pensando que seria genial que asi fuera, pero su realidad era muy diferente.

Burt y Steve solo escuchaban la platica, sintiéndose muy complacidos por lo que escuchaban, fuese mentira o no, sinceramente no les importaba, sus hijos los estaban obedeciendo y parece que se habían resignado.

-no puedo creer que te hayas peleado Blaine, aunque que bueno que no te dejaron el ojo muy morado – no pudieron ocultar eso asi que se habían inventado una historia.

- fue una pelea sin importancia mama, ya sabes… gente molestando – y le dio una mirada rápida a kurt, quien sonrio autosuficiente.

- bien, siéntense iremos por la cena a la cocina – informo kurt caminando a la cocina con Blaine detrás de el, mientras sus padres se acomodaban en la mesa, jessica y carole platicaban amenamente de lo feliz que estaban de ver a sus hijos felices y enamorados.

Si supieran la verdad…

Kurt y Blaine se encontraban revisando todo, sobra decir que la cena la preparo Blaine aunque tuvo ayuda del castaño, habían preparado lasaña y espagueti, el ojiazul se sorprendia de la facilidad de su esposo en la cocina, pero claro que jamás lo diría en voz alta, kurt subió para cambiarse de camisa ya que se había manchado.

En eso su celular comenzó a sonar, Blaine molesto lo tomo y entonces sin querer vio que era un mensaje, se le hizo extraño, sono como 5 veces y después había un mensaje, supuso que tal vez era una emergencia asi que decidió verlo.

" kurt amor, supongo estaras ocupado, extraño verte… quiero que pasemos otro dia como el de ayer, te amo… espero pronto podamos vernos"

- ¿Qué haces con mi celular?

- no puedo creerlo! Me hiciste toda una escena esta mañana y tu te la pasaste todo el dia de ayer haciendo no se que tantas cosas con tu rubio ese! – dijo muy molesto el moreno, kurt lo había hecho sentirse mal por lo de Esther y hasta paso por su cabeza pedir disculpas y ahora se enteraba de esto.

Kurt lo miro mal, no podían pelear en ese momento además… Blaine tenia su punto, pero es que en serio le molesto lo de Blaine esa mañana.

- hijo esta todo bien ¿se les quemo algo? – pregunto jessica desde el comedor.

- no nada mama! Aquí no ha pasado nada… - dijo tomando la lasaña y llevándosela al comedor dejando a un muy conmocionado kurt, la mirada que le había aventado Blaine lo había hecho congelarse, bien… tal vez si se había pasado un poco con el moreno últimamente.

La cena transcurrió normal, por suerte no tenían que estar muy empalagosos pues como todos platicaban podían estar un poco alejados, solo de repente no podía faltar el "amor" "cariño" "lo amo" y esas cosas que se dicen los enamorados. La cena llego a su final y entonces se despidieron no sin antes recibir una advertencia.

- espero siga asi todo Blaine – sentencio Steve antes de salir de la casa.

- no quiero sorpresas kurt, pórtate bien – dijo burt siguiendo a su socio, ambos chicos solo los miraron rencorosos. Sus madres entonces se acercaron a ellos, estas n habían escuchado nada.

- otro dia los visitaremos, cuida de mi hijo Blaine – dijo carole sonriente y Blaine asintió.

- me alegra saber que estas feliz cariño, kurt te lo encargo – dijo jessica, kurt fue abrazado por esta y este asintió y asi quedaron nuevamente solos.

Kurt observo como Blaine subia al piso de arriba, no sabia para que, a los pocos minutos bajo con una almohada, ropa y unas sabanas, acomodándose en el mueble.

- bien, ya tienes tu cama para ti solo, ahora por favor dejame en paz – dijo Blaine con la voz tranquila aunque se escuchaba molesta. Kurt se sorprendió por esto, en serio que Blaine ahora se había enojado.

- ¿Por qué te indignas? Tu también te fuiste anoche

- me indigno porque me hiciste sentir culpable, porque hiciste que hiciéramos una guerra por nada! Tu tienes a tu novio ese, lo ves ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué tus reclamos esta mañana? La verdad, no te logro entender kurt – dijo cansado, la verdad ambos ya estaban cansado de tantas peleas.

Kurt no supo que responder a todo lo dicho por Blaine, sabia que se había pasado pero era demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo.

- buenas noches Blaine – fue lo único que dijo y subió, Blaine lo observo desaparecer por las escaleras, debía dejar de darle importancia.

Los días pasaron sin mucho que contar, solo se hablaban para lo necesario, kurt se dio cuenta que al parecer Blaine decidió hacerle una media ley del hielo, al menos ya no discutían aunque kurt empezaba a sentirse solo, al menos cuando peleaban podía sentir la compañía del otro… aunque fuera a gritos. Pero ahora Blaine se iba a las 12 a clases, saliendo a las 4, para irse a trabajar y llegar a las 8:30 pero kurt se sorprendia al ver cada mañana la suficiente comida para el.

Blaine le dejaba de comer todos los días.

A pesar de estar molesto, le hacia ese favor, razón por la que kurt menos comprendía a su esposo, entonces una noche kurt no podía dormir, desde que Blaine decidió convertir su sofá en la cama diaria había pasado una semana, kurt no comprendía como no tenia dolor de espalda.

Bajo y lo observo, vaya que hacia frio, y Blaine se lo daba a entender, la sala era muy fría, tal vez la habitación mas fría de toda la casa y ahí estaba el ojimiel, con sabanas demasiado ligeras para protegerse del frio, kurt sintió incomodidad al verlo asi, subió a su habitación y tomo una colcha gruesa y caliente.

Bajo y con mucho cuidado tapo a Blaine, este dejo de temblar… kurt se sintió mal, Blaine podría no ser el mal hombre que el creía, se había puesto a pensar que tal vez el hecho de haberlo dejado solo en su habitación mas que un acto por estar molesto había sido como una ofrenda de paz…

Kurt se quedo mirando el rostro de Blaine que parecía tranquilo, de hecho algo tierno pues tendía a hacer gestos, ¿seria que tal vez no se había dejado conocerlo? Tal vez se equivocaba con respecto a el…

"¿pero que diablos? ¿Qué estoy haciendo quedándome aquí observándole?" pensó el castaño al darse cuenta que ya llevaba buenos minutos viendo a blaine.

Entonces decidió que al dia siguiente todo cambiaria.

* * *

_**gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**hola! les agradezco los reviews, aqui me aparecen que son 9 reviews nuevos pero ninguno lo puedo ver :o alguien sabe porque pasa eso? segun vi en otros fics los reviews que llegan en la madrugada no se pueden ver... no se que tan cierto sea eso, como anoche subi tarde el cap :/ pero bueno ahora si es temprano :D**

**agradezco su apoyo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Blaine se despertó lentamente, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que tenia una calientita colcha con el, una con la que definitivamente no había dormido. No tuvo que ser muy inteligente para saber quien se la había llevado. Suspiró… tal vez ya era hora de un poco de paz.

Se levanto y doblo cada sabana y la colcha, escucho los pasos de kurt bajando las escaleras, Blaine lo miro.

- buenos días – dijo amablemente, kurt le devolvió el saludo y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

- si quieres… puedo comer cereal, no es necesario que hagas almuerzo – dijo el castaño, aun sintiéndose extraño con el nuevo comportamiento de ambos.

Blaine negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía a cocinar, kurt decidió no insistir, tal vez su relación podría ser cordial, al menos ya sin gritos. Al poco rato Blaine sirvió unos hotcakes para cada uno y ambos desayunaron en silencio aunque a diferencia de otras ocasiones fue un silencio comodo.

- bien, hoy si quieres puedes pedir pizza… me quede dormido mas tiempo y ya no me alcanza para hacer de comer – se disculpo Blaine.

- no te preocupes – respondió kurt, Blaine se metió a bañar y al terminar de arreglarse se despidió con un "hasta en la noche" y salio de la casa, el castaño se quedo sin hacer nada por unos minutos a pesar de la paz que se sintió aun asi pesaba la soledad… ¿asi seria siempre?

Decidió dejar de pensar y arreglarse, se sentía mal pero queria ver a Chandler aunque no estaba seguro si por amor o simplemente por no estar solo en esa gran casa…

* * *

El dia transcurrió normal, kurt estaba viendo una película con Chandler, habían ordenado comida china, aun a pesar de todo kurt se sentía incomodo… sabia que lo que hacia no estaba bien, prácticamente Chandler era su amante aunque no es como si Blaine no tuviera aunque… en esa semana no había visto nada fuera de lo usual en el moreno, ni perfume ajeno, ni marcas, ni siquiera llegaba tarde.

¿seria posible que Blaine no tuviera a nadie?

Eso lo hizo sentir peor, recordó que Blaine le había dicho que lo había hecho sentir mal… maldita sea, odiaba sentirse mal por algo que ni siquiera era su culpa.

- discúlpame Chandler, ya debo irme – dijo kurt después de analizar todos sus pensamientos.

- pero aun es temprano – dijo el rubio.

- lo se pero… no quiero tener problemas, no ahora que todo parece estar mas tranquilo, nos vemos – le dio un rápido beso y se fue, no queria escuchan a Chandler insistiéndole, en el camino una fuerte lluvia se vino, entonces recordó que habían pronosticado un frente frio.

"genial! Justo lo que necesitaba… parece ser que el karma si existe" decía mientras seguía caminando bajo la lluvia, por fin llego a su casa y entonces se dio cuenta que no se había llevado las llaves.

Pensó en llamar a Blaine pero entonces recordó que no tenia su numero, asi de mal matrimonio eran… ni siquiera sabia en donde trabajaba… apenas y sabia que estudiaba en Dalton. Y eso porque llevaba el escudo en su uniforme, busco un lugar donde no se mojara tanto, paso casi una hora cuando el auto de Blaine se estación.

- ¿kurt? Pero… ¿Qué haces afuera? – pregunto consternado el ojimiel.

- se me olvido la llave… - fue su única explicación pues estaba temblando, después de la lluvia un viento frio había comenzado, Blaine abrió rápidamente la puerta dejando entrar primero a kurt.

- ve a darte un baño, te vas a enfermar – dijo ¿preocupado? Al menos asi sono para los oídos del castaño.

Pasaron la noche normalmente, pero la lluvia ahora era una tormenta y en las noticias recomendaban no salir, al dia siguiente Blaine vio la hora 11:20 y kurt aun no bajaba, eso le extraño… decidió subir al cuarto y vio que aun dormía pero se acerco y vio que sudaba, toco su frente.

- dios kurt! Estas ardiendo en fiebre – dijo mientras el nombrado abria lentamente los ojos y tosia un poco. Blaine busco unas pastillas, sabia que era un resfriado, al irse a vivir solo tuvo que cuidarse a si mismo, asi que sabia como tratar la enfermedad, además… ningún doctor acudiría con la tormenta como estaba

- ten, toma esto – dijo entregándole dos pastillas y dándole un vaso de agua, kurt se sento un poco con ayuda del moreno y tomo las pastillas.

- eso combatirá el resfriado, en seguida traigo paños de agua para bajarte la fiebre – dijo rápidamente, kurt estaba sorprendido por la manera en que Blaine se preocupaba.

Pudo oler un rico olor, supo que era caldo ¿blaine también le estaba cocinando algo para combatir mas pronto el resfriado? No podía creer todo lo que estaba haciendo el ojimiel por el, no pensó que eso pasaría.

Blaine subió con una pequeña cubeta con agua y paños, supo lo que el trataría de hacer, kurt solo se quedo en silencio dejándose hacer.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- débil, enfermo pero… bien, tengo buenas atenciones – dijo dando una leve sonrisa.

Blaine lo miro unos segundos y correspondió la sonrisa.

- no te acostumbres cariño – dijo en broma el ojimiel, kurt lo miro unos instantes antes de que Blaine bajara y después subiera con un plato de caldo de pollo.

Blaine le dio de comer, kurt se sonrojo por este gesto… estaba realmente enternecido por la manera en que Blaine lo estaba cuidando, como si en verdad fueran una pareja recién casada que se aman y cuidan uno del otro.

No los dos desconocidos que se pelean como perros y gatos.

Una vez que termino Blaine le paso un jugo de naranja, vaya que estaba siendo consentido, una vez terminada la comida Blaine bajo a lavar los trastes, kurt se quedo dormido… pasaron una horas cuando despertó nuevamente. Blaine entraba a la habitación.

- te tocan las otras pastillas – le informo, kurt asintió y las tomo, Blaine se alejo entonces kurt no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Blaine lo miro interrogante.

- me refiero… cuidarme de esta manera, no me lo esperaba

- eres mi esposo kurt, de una retorcida manera pero lo eres… vives conmigo, soy prácticamente responsable de ti

- sabes que todo esto es falso Blaine, no tienes porque sentirte asi

Blaine suspiro, quedándose pensativo… kurt pensó que tal vez no debió responder eso.

- hagamos una cosa kurt… si no podemos vernos como esposos al menos… ¿que te parece si somos amigos?

Kurt no se esperaba esa pregunta, esa proposición, y notaba a Blaine realmente sincero.

- me parece bien… ya estaba cansado de esta guerra diaria

- yo igual… entonces, amigos – dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Y a kurt se le hizo la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto nunca. Se sonrojo con el pensamiento.

- bien, lo mejor será que vuelvas a dormir – entonces trono, la tormenta había vuelto a empeorar.

Blaine observo como kurt se tenso con el ruido del trueno pero decidió no comentar nada. Se levanto de la cama para irse pero entonces la voz de kurt lo detuvo.

- Blaine emm… si tu quieres… puedes volver a dormir aquí – dijo kurt algo timido. Blaine lo miro expectante unos segundos.

- ¿estas seguro?

- si… esta también es tu cama y el sofá de verdad no se ve muy comodo – dijo con una semi sonrisa, Blaine asintió y le dijo "enseguida vengo" unos minutos después Blaine se acomodaba a su lado.

Kurt observaba lo diferente de cuando llegaron, esa noche que se habían declarado la guerra por la sabana, ahora ambos se acomodaban y se la compartían, entonces otro trueno se hizo presente y kurt se abrazo al brazo de Blaine, este lo miro confuso pero después comprendió las reacciones del castaño.

- ¿no te gustan los truenos verdad?

- no te burles

- no lo hago, me parece adorable

Kurt volvió a sonrojarse ¿Cuántas veces se había sonrojado ese dia por Blaine? Este al parecer no le importo lo que había dicho.

- tranquilo, la tormenta pasara… vamos a dormir, seguro tu caeras por el resfriado que ni escucharas los truenos – kurt asintió pero no se separo del brazo del moreno, y este tampoco comento nada al respecto, y tal como dijo poco a poco kurt cayo dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro y Blaine también sonrio.

_Ese dia nació un lazo entre ellos… un lazo que tal vez lo uniría por siempre._

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR LEER :3 DEJEN SUS REVIEWS AMO LEERLOS, SABER QUE PIENSAN ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

**oh yeah! ya se ven los reviews! uff... ya hasta estaba pensando en decirles que dejaran sus comentarios en mi face xD quien sabe que traia la pagina pero bueh... estoy muy sorprendida por todo el apoyo de ustedes hacia el fic! no nos lo esperabamos ^^ asi que GRACIAS**

**Moontse VR: te entiendo y tienes toda la razon, es imposible no enamorarse de blaine *-* es que es tan lindo :3 jajaja a mi no me desagrada chandler en la serie pero aqui pss claro que si, es un impedimento en klaine xD**

**MONICSXIBARRALOVEKLAINE: a mi amiga y a mi nos alegra mucho haberte alegrado el dia, creeme es uno de nuestros propositos con los fics, que se distraigan y disfruten! y klex habra en... no falta mucho :p**

**amop2018: jajaja la amistad es el principio de todo :p**

**gahlgleek: jajaja tu piensas igual que yo, la verdad kurt dejo de ser muy santo de mi devocion cuando se fue a NY no se, como que descuido mucho su relacion :p a veces siento que como que no se merece a blaine u.u aun cuando klaine no puedo evitar estos pensamientos **

**Gabriela Cruz: lo haran :D**

**linis93: que bueno que te haya gustado, si que bueno que ya dieron el primer paso :D todos aqui amamos klaine :D**

**Marina: descuida, ya se ven tus reviews ^^ awww que tierna, gracias por tus palabras :D pues chandler estara la mayor parte del fic... ya sabes, el antagonista :p pero descuida klaine manda :D**

**Cristopher20: claro que nacera el amor, o a lo mejor ya nacio y no lo saben :o**

**Olga Moreno: jajaja si, se resisten son bien necios y en estos capitulos lo reiteraran xD**

**Marierux: siii :D ya se llevan bien y eso es solo el principio!**

**AmiDela: el amor :3 el amor :3 wuuuuu ya esta atacando :p**

**Betsy C: blaine cuidando a kurt es hermoso :3**

**Georgi G: jajaja luna de miel, en un futuro cercano te lo prometo :D**

**Darrinia: lo bueno es que el problema ya se soluciono :D ya puedo leerlos ^^ y si, ya se llevan bien y blaine es un pinche amor :3**

**NaoClock-KB: el primer paso de muchos :3 aunque este fue el que cambio todo!**

**Nina Castle: jajaja ya vendra la accion, ya no tarda :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Inesperado**

Había pasado 10 dias y kurt ya se había recuperado gracias a los cuidados de blaine Y esa convivencia logro que se llevarán mejor. Las peleas habían reducido bastante, aveces había algún problemilla, pero nada mas allá, al menos ya no lo resolvían a gritos. Por fin habían logrado llevarse bien, ahora eran amigos.

Blaine se habia despertado como todas las mañanas, se preparaba para ir a la escuela, no sin antes dejar el desayuno para kurt como todas las mañanas, ya se le habia hecho costumbre. Kurt bajo las escaleras a la cocina, oh dios el fin del mundo se acerca, kurt se levanto a las 9 am, entro a la cocina encontrandose con su esposo preparando el desayuno.

-buenos dias- saludo amablemente

-buenos dias- le respondio el saludo el morocho, quien le sirvio una taza de cafe, comk a kurt le gustaba, este le agradeció

-¿como amaneciste?

-acostado- bromeo el ojiazul

-Ja Ja muy gracioso- rio sarcastico, el castaño solo sonrio

-no ya encerio, bien gracias ¿y tu? -bien- se sento en la mesa frente a el tomando una tostada y untandola con nutella

-¿ahora porque tan madrugador?-pregunto extrañado

-no lo se, derrepente se me quito el sueño-mordio su tostada

- ¿y que me dices de ti? ¿Porque te levantas tan temprano siempre? Tienes clase a las 12

-no se, ya es la costumbre siempre lo he hecho, ademas no me gusta andar con prisas- y asi el desayuno transcurrio tranquilo, amigable, sin mas peleas ni leyes del hielo, como los dos buenos amigos que eran

-y dime kurt ¿tienes planes para hoy?- le pregunto cursioso, ultimamente se preocupaba algo por kurt, nunca salia,se la pasaba encerrado en casa viendo la tele o hablando por telefono con Rachel, ya ni siquiera veia a chandler o lo llamaba, y eso extrañaba mucho al ojimiel, el pasaba la gran parte del dia fuera, le preocupaba un poco que kurt se mantuviera encerrado en estas 4 paredes

-no creo que no-dijo restandole importancia el ojiazul

-¿porque no sales con chandler?- kurt se tenso ante esto ¿era blaine el que hablaba? Desde el dia de su ultima pelea habia perdido un poco el contacto con el rubio, porque no queria volver a tener problemas con blaine, pero ahora el le decia que porque no salia con el, ¿que rayos?

-am... ¿seguro?- le pregunto queriendo afirmar que escucho bien

- kurt, yo no me voy a enojar si sales con el, es tu novio, y no puedo prohibirte verlo, hazlo, solo tengan cuidado, ya sabes, sean sigilosos, las paredes tienen ojos y no queremos problemas con nuestros señores padres- ambos rieron, pero en lugar de que el castaño se sintiera feliz de que su esposo le diera el permiso de salir con su amante, le incomodaba, tan solo la manera en que sonaba era despreciable, tecnicamente le habia dado la autorizacion de serle infiel, irnoias de la vida.

Blaine se habia ido hace unas horas a la escuela, y kurt yacia en el sofa, tendido comiendo y viendo televicion, se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo blaine, debia salir, asi que penso que podia ir a darle una visitaRapida a chandler, y de alli pasar al supermercado y comprar algo para hacer de cenar, queria sorprender a blaine, una forma de agradecerle lo mucho que lo cuido cuando estuvo enfermo, ademas blaine siempre llegaba cansadisimo de sus actividades diarias y aun asi se ponia a cocinar para ambos, siendo que podia comer en la calle y valerle un comino que el ojiazul comiera, pero no, blaine se preocupaba por que comiera, solo queria devolverle el favor, pero no podia hacerlo solo o quemaria toda la casa, asi que llamo a Rachel y la cito en casa a las 3:30. Kurt salio de su casa directo a la casa de chandler, un saludo no estaria mal, ademas se sentia un poco mal por el rubio, al fin y al cabo lo seguia queriendo.

* * *

Toco el timbre de la entrada, al segundo timbrazo el chico de lentes y cabello rubio abrio la puerta, este al verlo sus ojos brillaron, extrañaba a kurt, y este se sintio un poco mal por el, lo abrazo fuertemente invitandolo a pasar

-kurt ¿donde te habias metido? Te extrañe mucho corazon- el joven le planto un beso en los labios a kurt y este solo se shockeo por un momento, se habia desacostumbrado a los labios asperos del rubio que antes le gustaban.

-perdon chandler, habia tenido algunos problemas y no te habia podido hablar o venir a ver- se excuso

-descuida, lo bueno es que pudiste venir- le sonrio y kurt le sonrio de vuelta a su...novio, cada vez esa palabra se volvia mas extraña para el. Un par de horas despues kurt ya estaba en su casa con Rachel ayudándole a cocinar para blaine, algo sencillo, una ensalada, con pechugas rellenas, habian encontrado la receta en internet, almenos la joven sabia algo de cocina, eso era ventaja.

Mientras cocinaban, el ojiazul le contaba a su amiga los acontecimientos de todo lo que habian pasado en tan poco tiempo, esta solo reia un poco por las anecdotas desde la primera pelea por sabanas hasta la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y tambien un par de "awws" al enterarse de lo mucho que blaine cuido de su amigo cuando estaba enfermo.

-me parece tierno que quieras hacer algo por blaine, eso habla muy bien de ti, ya aprendieron a convivir- hablo la joven mientras cortaba algunos tomates

-si, no era tan dificil despues de todo, solo era cuestion de permitirnos conocernos un poco mas y no sabia que teniamos tanto en comun- respondio emocionado, habia conocido cosas del morocho que no tenia ni idea y viceversa

-no juzgues a un libro por su portada- le sonrio. Un rato despues, la comida ya estaba lista y blaine no tardaba en llegar.

-¿segura que no te quieres quedar a comer?- le insistia el ojiazul a la pelinegra que se alistaba para irse

- gracias cariño, pero le dije a finn que nos veiamos en el centro comercial a las 4, dice wue quiere llevarme a una cena romantica, seguro denuevo me llevara al McDonals- ambos rieron

-ademas, no me gusta hacer mal tercio- le dijo picara a lo que las mejillas de su amigo se tornaron rojas

-calla rachel, bueno, me lo saludas, muchas gracias por la ayuda- la abrazo

- denada cariño ya sabes cuando quieras- dicho esto, la joven se despidio de beso y salio de la casa. Blaine habia llegado a casa, estaba algo cansado, habia sido un dia agotador y tenia demasiada tarea, pero tenia que cocinar, seguro kurt se estaria muriendo de hambre, tambien tenia que alistarse para ir al trabajo, puff muchss presiones, al entrar a la casa, percibio ese delisioso aroma a comida recien hecha.

Siguio el aroma a la cocina, y vio la mesa puesta, donde yacian dos platos con ensalada y en la estufa un guiso que parecia ser pollo, se le hizo agua la boca, estaba hambriento, ¿kurt habia hecho esto?

- oh ya llegaste- saludo

-¿tu hiciste esto?- le pregunto aun sorprendido

- pues, algo asi, rachel me ayudo, ven sientate, debes estar cansado, hoy yo sere quien te sirva- el morocho obedecio y se sento a comer todo lo que su esposo y rachel habian cocinado para el. Asi acabaron de comer, y el morocho quedo mas que satisfecho

-estuvo delisioso kurt, muchas gracias no debías

-de nada,y si, debia agradecerte, tu siempre haces la comida y ademas me cuidaste cuando estaba enfermo, te merecias un poco de atencion tambien.

-bueno, gracias, y gracias a rachel

- si bueno, ella hizo la mayoria

- jaja no importa, luego te enseñare a cocinar también

-jaja esta bien

-oye, ¿quieres acompañarme al trabajo hoy?- le ofrecio con una sonrisa, el ojiazul dudo

-vamos, me gustaria qur vieras mi actuacion, si vas te invito un helado despues- kurt sonrio, le habia dado justo en su punto débil.

* * *

Chandler escuchaba molesto al chico que creia su novio aun.

- no tienes idea, blaine canta genial! Tiene un gran talento... - platicaba emocionado el castaño al recordar las dos veces que habia ido donde blaine cantaba. Ultimamente chandler se habia dado cuenta que todo tema de conversacion de kurt siempre era de... su esposo.

- con razon le pagan tan bien - dijo nuevamente el ojiazul.

- kurt podriamos hablar de otra cosa que no sea blaine - dijo harto y sumamente celoso el rubio. Kurt mal por el tonito con el que le estaba hablando pero no queria otra dicusion. Ultimamente tenian muchas.

- esta bien, pero no tengo mucho tiempo prometi llegar temprano, me esta enseñando a cocinar - dijo de lo mas tranquilo el castaño.

- acaso ahora haces todo con el kurt? Que si te llevo a tal lugar que si te enseño a tocar un poco piano, ultimamente parece que no se despegan! - exploto de celos el chico de anteojos. Kurt se impresiono pero tambien se enojo.

- no se porque te parece extraño es normal que pasemos tiempo juntos ya que es mi esposo! - un silencio abrumador imvadio el lugar... entonces kurt se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho, sono tan orgulloso al hablar de blaine como su esposo...

En que momento habian cambiado asi de brusco las cosas?

Chandler solto un suspiro de frustracion.

- ese hombre es un idiota kurt, despues de todo lo que te hizo ahora hablas maravillas de el - se quejo.

- yo tambien le hice cosas malas pero era porque no lo conocia y no tienes porque llamarlo idiota - dijo molesto el ojiazul.

- antes no pensabas diferente a mi

- antes no lo conocia como ahora lo hago, es una buena persona- Chandler se paro bruscamente de la mesa, kurt sabia lo que se avecinaba y no tenia ganas de pelear... aun tenia que hacer las compras para la cena que blaine le enseñaria a hacer.

- basta, cuando dejes de actuar como un idiota hablaremos - dijo kurt y sin esperar respuesta se fue. Chandler estaba desesperado... Blaine se estaba ganando a kurt... su kurt. Y eso no lo iba a a permitir. Tomos sus llaves y salio de la casa. Blaine se encontraba terminando una tarea cuando sono, se dirigio la puerta y abrio encontrandose con chandler.

- kurt no esta - dijo rapidamente el moreno.

- lo se, por eso vine, que diablos te traes con kurt? Blaine interrogante.

- no se de que hablas

- no te hagas , antes no lo soportabas, le hacias la vida imposible ahora parece que de verdad de crees esta farsa! - dijo irritado el rubio.

- llamalo farsa pero aunque no te guste es mi esposo ante la ley y ahora nos estamos llevando mejor eso es todo y no tengo porque darte explicaciones

- kurt me ama y yo lo amo a el no me agrada que te estes metiendo - Blaine sonrio

- por este reclamo parece que ya no estas tan seguro del amor de kurt

- solo alejate de el! Un dia este matrimonio terminara y fin, tu ya no existiras en la vida de kurt, solo eres un parentesis, no eres importante!

Eso le habia calado. Por alguna razon no le gusto saberse punto y a parte en la vida de kurt.

- largate chandler, estas en mi casa no tengo porque soportar tus histerias - y con eso le cerro la puerta, chandler se fue aunque mas calmado habia sacado la ira que tenia acumulada.

Kurt llego media hora despues, abrio la puerta yentro. - blaine ya lleg... - pero no pudo seguir hablando pues era abruptamente callado por los labios de su esposo...

Los labios de blaine.

* * *

**_gracias por leer :D dejen sus reviews, me emocionan :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

**wooooow! me tienen sorprendida! amo todos su reviews y hubo uno que nos sorprendio a diana y a mi... uno que nos puso a pensar de MARINA... asi que como saben, a nosotras nos importa mucho lo que ustedes piensan, lo que ustedes quieren de este fic, asi que aqui va la pregunta...**

**¿LES GUSTARIA QUE ESTE FIC TUVIERA M-PREG? *para las que no saben que es (que dudo que no sepan xD) es embarazo masculino***

**En el siguiente capitulo respondere reviews, orita no me alcanza el tiempo, regrese a la universidad y tengo una clase en la tarde asi que apenas y podre subir ^^ jeje bueno, AHI DEJEN LA RESPUESTA :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: "Verdaderos Sentimientos"**

Kurt estaba paralizado... no se esperaba para nada esto y blaine estaba en la misma situacion, no comprendia o mas bien no queria comprender porque estaba besando al castaño perp ahi estaba, kurt en un principio quiso alejarse pero ahora se encontraba correspondiendo el beso con intensidad, recordando la noche que se conocieron... Entonces cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente se separaron, ambos mirandose a los ojos con muchas interrogantes.

- a que vino eso? - pregunto aun algo consternado el ojiazul. Blaine se quedo pensativo unos momentos ya que no tenia una respuesta planeada.

- solo tenia curiosidad que se sentiria recibir asi a mi esposo... - fue su vaga respuesta fingiendo que no tenia importancia. Pero si la tenia y mucho.

El corazon de kurt estaba completamente agitado, aun podia sentir el sabor de los labios de blaine en los suyos, aun podia sentir las 1001 sensaciones que le provoco ese inesperado beso... un pensamiento lo asusto. Queria mas... queria que volviera a besarlo, queria volver a sentir todo lo que le hizo sentir.

Blaine no pensaba diferente, el beso le habia movido el mundo completamente. Se preguntaba si se arrepentia de haberlo besado y tanto su mente como su cuerpo como... su corazon, gritaban NO. Todo lo contrario... necesitana mas. Y eso lo espantaba porque no podia ser.

Esa noche cenaron, al final blaine hizo la cena pues ambos aun se encontraban sin saber bien como actuar despues del beso, se fueron a dormir. Al dia siguiente blaine salio temprano no sin antes dejar la comida hecha para su esposo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

* * *

- entonces... lo besaste y te gusto, ademas querias mas y no te arrepientes de haberlo hecho - decia un breve resumen sam. Blaine asintio.

- y ahora no sabes como te sientes ni porque lo hiciste

- solo se que cuando chandler me dijo todo aquello algo en mi... se enojo, y tambien se entristecio - explico el moreno. Sam lo escuchaba atentamente y dejo salir un suspiro y despues miro fijamente a su mejor amigo dandole una leve sonrisa.

- amigo... creo que te has enamorado de kurt - esas palabras golpearon al pelinegro. Se negaba a creerlo.

- eso no... no puede ser, es decir a mi siempre me han gustado las mujeres eso no...

- blaine, estas viviendo con el, de una u otra forma siempre estan juntos, es natural que hayan nacido sentimientos, tal vez desde aquella noche...

Blaine solo le habia contado a una persona sobre la noche que conocio a kurt y ese era sam.

- te sentiste intimidado por chandler, te hirio que te dijera que no eres importante para el y... te aterra pensar que un dia kurt se ira de tu lado, por eso le dejaste en claro que es tu esposo y despues besaste a kurt en un acto desesperado de posesividad - explicaba el rubio, blaine solo escuchaba en silencio. Simplemente... no podia ser verdad. No pudo haberse enamorado de kurt... O si?

* * *

Mientras en casa de Rachel, kurt se encontraba desahogandose con su amiga.

-entonces, le correspondiste el beso-el castaño asintio

-asi es, y no se porque lo hice, pero tuve esa sensacion de necesidad de tocar sus labios, algo que hace tiempo no siento cuando beso a chandler- la pelinegra se quedo pensativa, ¿sera que su amigo estaba empezando a crear sentimientos por blaine?, tuvo la curiosidad de preguntarle, pero eso solo lo confundiria mas, sin embargo; tenia que ponerlo a pensar o explotaria de frustracion.

-kurt...-el nombrado alzo la mirada

- ¿crees que... te estes empezando a enamorar de blaine?- ante la pregunta el ojiazul se quedo shockeado ¿podia ser posible? Estar enamorandose de aquel chico que era su enemigo a muerte.

-no lo se, es extraño, hace unas semanas nos estabamos matando el uno al otro y ahora de la nada se empiezan a desarrollar sentimientos hacia el en mi

-es normal, tu mismo lo dijiste, no se conocian en verdad, se habian visto solo esa noche y nisiquiera significo nada solo tuvieron sexo y ya, sus padres decidieron unir los destinos de dos desconocidos, con personalidades diferentes, era obvio que chocarian, pero ahora se han aprendido a conocer mejor, es posible que esten surgiendo esos sentimientos, kurt...creo que te estas enamorando de tu esposo…

kurt se quedo pensativo, procesando todo, tal vez...tal vez era cierto, eso explicaba la manera en que se quedo observandolo mientras dormia esa noche en el sofa, y lo que sintio cuando lo cuido

Cuando enfermo, cada vez que se sentia mal por estar con chandler, y sentia que estaba traicionando a blaine, ademas ya no sentia lo mismo por el que seguia siendo su novio y "prometido" aun lo queria si, pero ese cariño ya no era el de antes, ahora era mas amistoso que amoroso, y empezaba a sentirse mas agusto con la compaña del ojmiel, todo cuadraba...se estaba enamorando de blaine.

* * *

Blaine llego a casa, aun sin poder resolver el cruzigrama que se habia creado en su cabeza, ¿estaba enamorado de kurt? De ese chico que le hizo la vida imposible desde el dia que pusieron un pie en la casa, pero que ahora le trataba con tanto cariño que hasta daba miedo, su cabeza le decia que no, pero su corazon que si.

Asi con una guerra dentro de su cabeza entre el si y no, preparo la cena para el y su esposo, el cual, seguia sin llegar de donde abria ido, "quizas esta con chandler" penso, y el simple pensamiento hizo que el corazon se le estrujara, no queria ser "un parentesis" en la vida de kurt, menos ahora que empezaba a dudar de sus sentimientos por el.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, ya habia llegado, el castaño entro con una expresion pensativa, y solo dio un leve -hola-para despues sentarse igual de pensativo.

-hola-le devolvio el saludo de igual manera La cena transcurrio, silenciosa, un silencio bastante incomodo, ninguno se dirigia nisiquiera la mirada, ambos estaban enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos, y peleas internas. A la noche ambos estaban acostados en la cama, mirando al techo, aun sin dirigirse la palabra.

Sus cabezas solo formulaban incognitas, sin respuesta, imposibles de desifrar

Kurt: _¿Me estara empezando a gustar?_

Blaine: _¿Me estoy enamorando?_

Kurt _¿ese odio se convirtio en amor?_

Blaine: _¿tan rapido cambiaron mis sentimientos?_

Kurt: _¿como, si el es todo lo contrario a mi? es sencillo, trabajador, dulce_

Blaine: _¿como es que pase de odiar, a amar, sus caprichos, su dulzura, su humor, sus constumbres?_

Kurt: _pero...el es heterosexual_

Blaine: _Pero el ya tiene novio_

Kurt: _Quizas si este enamorado..._

Blaine: _Tal vez, sam tenga razón..._

Kurt: _Solo hay un problema..._

Blaine: _Pero hay un impedimento..._

**_Kurt Y Blaine: ...El no lo esta de mi..._**

Al amanecer kurt le dejo una nota a Blaine diciéndole que había ido a visitar a su madre, ya que lo había invitado a desayunar, el moreno observo la nota y después se dispuso a desayunar, ese dia no tenia clases por suerte, pero no le aviso a kurt pero bueno, sirve que tendría tiempo para el mismo.

Pasaron dos horas cuando recibió una llamada de su mejor amigo.

- y… ¿Cómo sigues? – le preguntó el rubio.

- pues le he dado muchas vueltas…

En esos momentos kurt iba entrando a la casa, sin embargo Blaine no había escuchado la puerta abrirse, el castaño escucho su voz…

"¿con quien esta hablando?" se preguntaba el castaño, cuando unas palabras lo congelaron.

- y tienes razón sam… me enamore de kurt…

Y el castaño no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer :D no olviden dejar su review, su opinion es importante *me recordo a un comercial* xD_**


	9. Chapter 9

**holaaaaa! wow! me sorprenden con sus reviews y agradezco mucho MUCHO que hayan respondido la pregunta :3 los amoooo! y mi amiga diana tambien :D sus opiniones son importantes.**

**Pues al parecer la mayoria si quiso M-Preg asi que asi sera ^^ aun falta para eso... pero pasará :D e informo, sera kurt :D aaaah y bueno, mi amiga y yo estamos viendo la posibilidad de una segunda temporada**

**¿les gustaria? *descuiden, todavia falta para que termine* pero de una vez preguntamos para irla planeando xD**

**Gabriela cruz: lo siento... chandler estara en casi todo el fic u.u como buen antagonista xD**

**Jeny: jajaja claro, aqui esta el siguiente cap :D**

**Darrinia: jaja amo que ames a sam como amigo de blaine *-* y obvio, el puro buenos consejos da :p**

**MONICSXIBARRALOVEKLAINE: jajaja entonces viviras mucho tiempo mas gracias al MPREG jajajaja **

**lety bl: que bueno que te este gustando tanto, siguela amando... vive el fic xD okno**

** .33 aqui esta la actualizacion, presiento que amaras este cap :p**

**linis93: jajaja tu placer culpable es el MPREG descuida, tambien es el mio :p aunque esta es la primera vez que escribire uno klaine xD**

**AndrielMellark: yeees lo oyo :3 jejeje en este cap veran que pasa *lo amaran***

**Guest: oh y creeme, falta demasiado DEMASIADO DRAMA! :D**

**Alexa Colfer: no se que responder a tu comentario, excepto... gracias por leer xD**

**Georgi G: obvio que habra luna de miel, para el embarazo aun falta...**

**Sugar: gracias por tus deseos :D jejeje me alegra mucho que te guste ^^**

**Marina: jajaja amo tus comentarios, son tan unicos! y llenos de energia y que bueno que ya me libre de los huevos xD**

**Betsy c: y sera kurt :D y a quien no les gusta verlos enamorados :3**

**Nina Castle: jajaja ya habra accion, ya falta muy poco... :3 *wanky face***

**klainchel: besos para ti tambien :3 y si, ya era hora que se dieran cuenta que se amaban**

**naoclock-kb: te prometo que en un one shot o fic metere a blaine como mpreg, solo que por lo que estamos planeando le queda mas a kurt... u.u**

**Marierux: tampoco a ti se que contestarte xD gracias por leer ^^**

**AmiDela: lo de los pensamientos estuvo genial jajaja fue idea de diana :)**

**bien ahora si en sus comentarios van las preguntas ¿les gustaria segunda temporada?**

**hemos llegado a unos de los caps que seguro amaran xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: "Amor"**

-Y ¿planeas decirselo? – pregunto sam.

-no lo se, no es tan sencillo, ademas...el tiene a chandler-su voz sono apagada

-yo pienso que deberias decirselo, no se solo, piensalo

-lo pensare, gracias sam, te veo al rato en el trabajo, adios

blaine colgo el telefono, y kurt habja entrado en una especie de shock, ¿blaine enamorado de el? ¿Esto era un sueño acaso? Decidio entrar a la cocina normal, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-hola, ya volvi-saludo entrando, blaine se sobresalto por la silenciosa entrada del ojiazul

-hola kurt, ¿que tal el desayuno?

-bien, hace mucho no veia a carole y gracias a dios mi padre no estaba alli- abrio la nevera, sacando una botella de agua

-asi que todo bien, ¿y tu?¿que tal tu dia?

-bien, hoy no tuve clases asi que pude descansar un poco

-que bien-el ambiente estaba algo tenso, kurt no sabia como actuar con blaine despues de haber escuchado aquello y blaine se senia un poco nervioso con la precencia de kurt. A las 3:40, blaine ya estaba listo para irse al trabajo, tomk su guitarra, su celular y su chaqueta, miro a kurt, sentado en el sofa y se le ocurrio preguntar

-¿vas a salir hoy?-con la intencion de invitarle a acompañarlo

-creo que ire a ver a chandler, no lo se- y eso, habia derrumbado al morocho, era la realidad kurt ya tenia a alguien, que sentido tenia decirle lo que sentia si el castaño no sentia lo mismo. Y kurt, se sintio mal al ver la expresion de blaine, era un completo idiota ¿porque dijo eso? Y mas despues de haber escuchado esa platica entre el y sam, pero simplemente tenia que ponerse a pensar, aun tenia esa pelea interna, no queria salir lastimado, ¿quien decia que blaine no estaba aun confundido tambien? Muchas dudas y pocas respuestas

-bueno...regreso al rato, cuidate adios- dicho esto salio de la casa directo al trabajo Kurt solo continuo pensando, durante horas, y entonces lo supo, se levanto rapido de su asiento y corrio a arreglarse tenia planeado algo. Rapidamente bajo las escaleras, tomo las llaves y salio camino al trabajo de blaine. El morocho trabajaba en un bar haciendo presentaciones, y la verdad no lo hacia mal, cantaba hermoso, tal vez por eso su paga era muy buena.

Habia conseguido ese trabajo gracias a sam, cuandohuyo de su casa a los 16 por no haber querido estudiar lo que su padre queria este le dijo que no le iba a dar un centavo jamas, entonces sam lo ayudo a conseguir este empleo en el que era muy bueno pues hacia lo que le gustaba...cantar. Kurt llego a tiempo, antes de que empezara el show dd blaine, el lugar era muy exclusivo pero el logro entrar con facilidad, ya que todos alli sabian que era el esposo de la estrella del lugar asi que tenia sus privilegios. Se sento en una mesa cercana al escenario, y le ofrecieron una bebida cortezia del lugar, el acepto, una no haria daño

-¿se estan divirtiendo?-los gritos y chiflidos no tardaron en resonar en respuesta

-pues preparence para disfrutar de lo que viene, ustedes ya lo conocen, "el chico de la voz bonita"-todos rieron

- con ustedes ¡BLAINE ANDERSON!- todos aplaudieron, el salio al escenario, se sento frente al piano y dijo:

Bueno, esta cancion es una de mis favoritas y creo que...expresa lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, espero que les guste- comenzo a tocar la melodia.

_What would I do without your smart mouth Drawing me in, and you kicking me out Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down What's going on in that beautiful mind I'm on your magical mystery ride And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright My head's under water _

_But I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind _

_'__Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all, all of me And you give me all, all of you How many times do I have to tell you Even when you're crying you're beautiful too _

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move You're my downfall, you're my muse My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues I can't stop singing, it's ringing, I my head for you My head's under water _

_But I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind 'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you _

_You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you Give me all of you. Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts Risking it all, though it's hard_

_ '__Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning _

_'__Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you I give you all, all of me And you give me all, all of you…_

Termino la cancion y todos aplaudieron, kurt sentia que iba a empezar a llorar, el sentimiento con que la canto sumandole la hermosa voz de blaine, habia sido perfecto. Un rato despues kurt se encontraba en los camerinos esperando a blaine

No sabia si decirle o no, tenia algo de miedo, sus manos sudaban, se sentia justo como cuando fue su boda. Blaine aparecio a los pocos segundos

-¡hey! Crei que irias a ver a chandler-el castaño lo miro a los ojos, nunca los habia visto con detenimiento en verdad eran hermosos

-am...no, al final quize venir a verte, me gusta escucharte cantar- el comentario sonrojo a Blaine

-pues, gracias por venir- el morocho se quito la playera para cambiarsela por una limpia esta se habia manchado de cerveza, pero al quitarsela kurt no perdio detalle del perfecto cuerpo que su esposo poseia, decidio desviar la mirada o terminaria babeando.

-y dime-hablo el ojimiel-¿que quieres hacer hoy?

-am... no se estoy algo cansado y quiero ir a casa a dormir- se excuso, claramente esta noche no se sentia capaz de revelarle sus sentimientos

-oh vamos, es tarde y la casa esta lejos aun, ¿que te parece si vamos al cine? Hace mucho que no voy- le invito, el ojiazul dudo un momento, pero luego decidio que si

- ¿como una cita?- eso le salio sin pensarlo, las mejillas de blaine tanto las suyas se tornaron color carmesí

- si, como una cita...

* * *

Y ahí estaban, viendo la cartelera, de nuevo demostrándose lo diferente que podían llega a ser. Kurt queria ver "bajo la misma estrella" mientras Blaine queria ver "los indestructibles 3" kurt pensó que podría empezar una discusión, sin embargo lo que dijo Blaine le sorprendió.

- veamos bajo la misma estrella… en fin, los indestructibles 3 acaba de estrenarse y la tuya no – dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

- ¿en serio no te molesta? – pregunto el castaño.

Blaine en lugar de responderle fue a la taquilla comprando dos boletos para la función de la película elegida. Kurt sonrio ampliamente, definitivamente había estado equivocado con respecto a Blaine.

Compraron palomitas y refresco, entraron a la sala acomodándose en la penúltima fila, kurt estaba nervioso, era demasiado sensible con este tipo de películas, le daba un poco de vergüenza que Blaine vaya a verlo llorando. Pero también, estaba emocionado porque se podría decir esa era… su primera cita, o algo asi.

La película comenzó y mientras la historia avanzaba mas emocional se ponía, kurt ya no pudo aguantarse y pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas, se las limpio rápidamente, entonces miro de reojo a Blaine y se llevo la sorpresa de que este también tenia los ojos llorosos…

Le dio demasiada ternura.

Kurt se lo pensó pero decidió tomar la mano de Blaine en señal de apoyo, se puso nervioso pero entonces Blaine también apretó su mano y aunque no se miraron ambos sabían que estaban bien asi. La película llego a su fin y entonces salieron de la sala.

- nunca pensé que te fuera afectar – comento kurt.

- la historia es realmente conmovedora y te pone a pensar…

Ya habían salido del cine y caminaban tranquilamente por la banqueta. El cine casualmente y para su suerte quedaba a solo unas cuadras de su casa.

- imaginate, que no tuvieras el tiempo suficiente para estar con la persona que amas, ellos habían encontrado a la persona indicada pero… se les fue arrebatada la vida, es demasiado triste – decía Blaine recordando la película.

Entonces kurt se puso a pensar en lo cierto que era eso. ¿Qué pasaría si el dia de mañana Blaine muriera? La sola idea hizo temblar a kurt. ¿Qué pasaría si nunca pudiera decirle lo que siente por el solo por el temor de ser rechazado? Kurt miro nuevamente al moreno y no tuvo mas dudas, era el hombre de su vida, si… eran diferentes y a veces queria matarlo pero también era dulce, atento, responsable y adorable.

¿Quién iba a imaginarlo? Al final su padre le había obligado a casarse con el mejor hombre de todos.

- Blaine… - le llamo kurt deteniéndose, Blaine también se detuvo para mirarlo.

- si ¿Qué sucede?

Kurt se acerco a el y puso sus manos en el rostro del moreno, quien sin quererlo se sonrojo y entonces el castaño unió sus labios en un tierno beso, Blaine se quedo quieto de la impresión al principio pero después puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura del ojiazul correspondiendo el beso y volviéndolo mas intenso.

No era necesario decir nada. Ambos lo supieron en ese momento… se amaban.

Todos esos gritos, todas esas peleas, toda esa guerra que se montaron solo los había unidos, irónicamente, se enamoraron dentro de un campo de batalla. Pasaron del odio al amor o quizá… nunca se odiaron.

La falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaron un poco pero kurt dejo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y el moreno no quito los suyos de la cintura del castaño. Kurt sonrio ampliamente mirándolo con dulzura y Blaine correspondió la sonrisa.

- creo que no necesito mas a Chandler en mi vida… no teniendo un maravilloso esposo esperándome en casa – Blaine sonrio y beso nuevamente al castaño y después el hablo.

- creo que no necesito mas a ninguna mujer en mi vida… no teniendo a un hermoso hombre esperándome en casa

Y ambos se fueron a casa por primera vez… tomados de la mano.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer :D y por todo su apoyo ^^_**


	10. Chapter 10

**holiiiiis! me lei todos los reviews no crean que no eh! ya vi que a todos les agrado la idea de 2da temporada asi que lo habra! :3**

**lamento decirles que no podre responder reviews *odio no poder hacerlo u.u* pero de nuevo debo ir a la universidad y no me alcanza el tiempo *maldito regreso a clases* pero no les fallo con la actualizacion :D**

**aaah una pequeña pregunta... ¿HAY CRISSCOLFERS SHIPPERS POR AQUI? porque a lo mejor empiezo un minific la proxima semana...**

**bien, gracias otra vez, los amo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10 "Nuestra Manera"**

En cuanto entraron a la casa kurt tomo el rostro de blaine y comenzó un beso apasionado, beso que fue correspondido al instante, blaine lo tomo de la cintura acercando mas sus cuerpos. Se dirigieron a la habitacion sin dejar de besarse, kurt empujo a blaine a la cama poniendose a horcadas encima de el, blaine comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de kurt dejandolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, paso sus manos por el pecho del castaño, a kurt le encantaba la sensación de ser acariciado por el moreno.

- yo tambien quiero acariciarte anderson - dijo con la voz ronca, quitando la camiseta de blaine con la ayuda de este, ahora ambos estaban en mismas condiciones. Blaine comenzo a repartir besos por el cuello del ojiazul, este solo suspiraba... Entonces se besaron nuevamente y kurt comenzo a restregarse en el cuerpo del moreno, ambos sintiendo sus erecciones aun con la ropa puesta.

- mmm... fuera ropa - dijo en medio de un gemido el castaño.

Kurt se separo del cuerpo del moreno y se saco los pantalones, blaine hizo lo mismo. Blaine tomo de la cintura a kurt para atraerlo a el, ahora ambos en boxers, el moreno comenzo a bajar su mano hasta la entrepierna del castaño. Aun cuando practicamente todo era nuevo para el, ya que el estaba acostumbrado a estar con mujeres, este era el hombre con el que habia experimentado su primer sexo gay y ahora era el hombre que amaba asi que hacia lo que su mente, cuerpo y corazon le indicaban.

- aaah blaine... - gimio kurt cuando el ojimiel lequito el boxer y comenzo a masturbarlo, blaine atrapo nuevamente los labios del ojiazul kurt gemia en medio del beso.

- te amo... - dijo blaine mirandolo a los ojos, el primer "te amo" desde quebse conocieron, el corazon de kurt latio rapidamente.

- yo tambien te amo... - sin planearlo ambos se enamoraron, esta vez era diferente no era un polvo de media noche, no. Estaban haciendo el amor. Kurt recosto nuevamemente a blaine, con una sonrisa traviesa, entonces le quito el boxer quedando ambos completamente desnudos. Kurt bajo hasta el miembro de blaine.

- kurt? Que estas hac... dios! - el castaño habia metido el miembro del moreno a su boca. Los gemidos de blaine lo entusiasmaban mas, habia querido hacer eso desde aquella noche pero estaban demasiado tomados como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera solo follar.

- kurt... agh... kurt detente... o me voy... - el ojiazul se detuvo mirando a blaine intensamente.

Blaine comprendio y cambio de posicion, ahora kurtestaba bajo el cuerpo de blaine.

- hazlo... te quiero dentro de mi - fueron las sensuales palabras del castaño, palabras que excitaro aun mas al moreno. Blaine se acomodo entre las piernas de kurt quien al momento las enredo en las caderas del moreno, este comenzó penetrarlo lentamente.

Ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos, ese era su momento, el momento en que eran solo uno, hubo un silencio y una tranquilidad por unos minutos, Blaine esperaba a que kurt se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

Kurt tomo el rostro de Blaine para besar sus labios nuevamente, esto el moreno lo tomo como permiso para continuar, comenzaron las embestidas lentamente, saliendo y entrando con toda tranquilidad. Ambos gemían de placer.

- mas…mas rápido – suplico el ojiazul, Blaine no se hizo del rogar y acato el pedido de su esposo, ahora eran mas rapidas y profundas las embestidas.

- aaah… ahí! Dios… Blaine! Justo ahí..! – entonces Blaine entendió por lo que sabia, había encontrado la próstata de su esposo, y siguió golpeando ese punto, llevando al extremo placer al castaño.

Ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo.

Blaine salio de kurt y se recostó a su lado, el castaño se acomodo en su pecho, ambos se recuperaban después de semejante acto, pero ambos tenían una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- vaya primera noche – dijo kurt con voz traviesa.

- si, tuvimos que pasar un mes en guerra para tener nuestra noche de bodas – respondió en el mismo tono el moreno.

- ¿sabes cual fue mi pensamiento esa noche que te conoci?

Blaine solo levanto la ceja interrogante.

- pensé "es el hombre mas apuesto que he visto" tal vez por eso me anime a hablarte, claro que jamás lo volveré a repetir asi que no te acostumbres Anderson – ambos rieron, Blaine lo miro con ternura.

- ¿quieres saber lo que yo pensé?

Kurt solamente asintió, empezando a hacer círculos imaginarios con sus dedos en el pecho de su esposo.

- pensé "ojala mi esposo sea como el" y quien iba a decirlo… - kurt sonrio, nunca se imagino que un dia estuvieran asi.

Si a ambos les hubieran dicho que hoy estarían asi, seguramente se hubieran reido y probablemente enojado con esa persona al decir tal disparate, pero el disparate, lo imposible ahora era real.

- vaya que nosotros empezamos todo al revez, tuvimos sexo, nos casamos, nos odiamos, nos conocimos y después nos enamoramos ¿es de locos, no?

- nuestra historia no es normal, admite que será digna de contar – dijo Blaine y kurt asintió riendo.

- se supone que seria conocernos, casarnos, tener sexo y después odiarnos, típico de los matrimonios – dijo en burla el castaño.

- ve el lado positivo, ya pasamos la etapa del odio asi que tal vez es mejor a nuestra manera ¿no crees? – kurt asintió dándole un beso al moreno. En eso kurt se puso nuevamente a horcadas del moreno.

Blaine lo miro confundido y después comprendiendo, sonrio…

- desaprovechamos todo un mes hummel, esta noche será larga… - Blaine lo beso intensamente, kurt sonrio complacido de que su esposo haya leído su mente.

A la mañana siguiente, después de levantarse y tomarse un baño, Blaine había hecho el almuerzo, ambos se encontraban comiendo cuando kurt hablo.

- debo hablar con chandler, terminar lo que teniamos - blaine asintio a pesar q no le agradaba la idea de que fuera a verlo.

_Y si se arrepentia? Y si chandler lo convencia_? Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintio los labios de kurt sobre los suyos.

- no se que estas pensando anderson pero escucha... te amo, ok? Para esta noche volvere a estar aqui en nuestra casa, en nuestra cama... solo tu y yo de ahora en adelante

Las palabras de kurt no solo lo tranquilizaron sino que lo enternecieron.

- yo tambien te amo - y despues de compartir sonrisas kurt se marcho.

* * *

En el camino a casa de chandler, kurt formulaba la mejor manera de decirle con tacto al rubio que debian terminar la relacion, chandler era muy sensible, y sabia que esta noticia lo destrozaria, y kurt no se salvaria de un puñetazo tambien, pero debia hacerlo por el bien de los tres. llevaba el anillo de compromiso que chandler le habia dado, en una caja de terciopelo. Una vez en la puerta, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y toco la puerta.

A los pocos segundos, el rubio abrio la puerta.

-hola amor- saludo alegremente a, su novio, como el seguia pensando desde la puerta invitandolo a pasar

-hola chandler- el nombrado se sorprendio de que no le hubiera devuelto una palaba dulce

-¿que pasa?-miro la caja en manos de kurt, y luego lo miro a la cara, con preocupación

- ¿que es eso? que paso amor dime- le invito a sentarse en el sillon, kurt se sento junto a el y decidio que era momento de ir al grano y acabar pronto, no le gustaba ver sufrir a las personas y menos que eran importantes para el, y al final de cuentas chandler era importante para el.

-chandler...tu sabes, lo mucho que te quiero- empezo diciendo, el nombrado asintio

- si lo se, kurt y yo a ti, por eso somos novios y muy pronto vamos a casarnos- hablo emocionado, pero esa sonrisa desaparecio con lo que venia

- por eso he venido chandler...tenemos que terminar- la cara del rubio se torno horrorizada y triste

-¿pero...porque q-que hice o que?- sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar

-no no, no es tu culpa, es solo que, esto ya no esta funcionando y...

- si es por de vernos de contrabando, descuida podemos arreglarlo, puedo hablar con blaine, no es como si estuvieras siendo infiel

- es que..chandler...estoy enamorado de blaine- esas 4 palabras, destrozaron el mundo entero del chico frente a el.

-dime que es broma

-no, no es broma, yo...simplemente me enamore de el, y en verdad quiero que nuestro matrimonio funcione, pero no quiero lastimarte ni jugar contigo, por eso decidí venir a hablar contigo...

-¿matrimonio?...KURT ESE MATRIMONIO NO ES REAL TU LO DIJISTE ES SOLO UNA FARSA CREADA POR SUS PADRES, Y TU LO ODIAS, O LO ODIABAS Y NO SE QUE PASO, ANDERSON NO TE MERECE KURT-le grito perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba y el ojiazul solo se quedo petrificado

-chandler calmate, el matrimonio es real ante la ley y si, tienes razon, lo odiaba pero eso acabo, lo he conocido mejor y se que lo quiero ahora, y tu no tienes derecho a decirme quien me merece o no- el rubio ya estaba ahogado en lagrimas, kurt lo abrazo

- te quiero chandler y aun podemos ser amigos, yo no queria lastimarte, pero aveces tu no eliges de quien te enamoras, tu corazon simplemente lo hace sin consentimiento y eso es lo que me paso con blaine...perdoname…

Le entrego en sus manos la cajita con el anillo dentro, beso su mejilla por ultima vez y salio de la casa, dejando a un chandler, destrozado y lleno de rencor, habia perdido a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, blaine anderson no solo le habia quitado su derecho a ser el esposo de kurt si no ahora tambiénle habia quitado el amor de el, esto no se iba a quedar asi, anderson se arrepentiria de robarle lo que le perternecia, iba a tener devuelta a kurt, pase lo que pase.

Kurt caminaba de regreso a casa, algo contristado por la reacción de su ex-novio, de verdad le habiz afectado, pero no podia hacer nada, contra los sentimientos no se puede luchar.

Caminaba a paso lento mirando el paisaje, pensando en la hermosa noche que paso con blaine, se habia entregado por primera vez a el como su esposo, antes no habia contado porque no estaban lo suficiente consientes, habia sido como una despedida de solteros, pero ahora se habian entregado como matrimonio.

Se imagino su futuro junto a blaine, con hijos, sonrio ante la idea de blaine y el corriendo tras sus hijos en el patio de su casa, cayendo sobre el pasto, sus hermosos hijos con cabellos castaños y ojos color avellana, todo tan perfecto, lastima que los hombres no se pueden embarazar, pero bueno existe la adopcion.

Paro frente a una panaderia, entro y compro dos brownies, sabia que a blaine le encantaban, asi que decidio llevarle uno para comerlos mientras veian acurrucados la tele, salio de la tienda y continuo su camino. Al llegar a casa, abrio la puerta encontrandoss con blaine sentado en la sala de estar, leyendo muchas revistas, que por la portada parecian ser de viajes.

-¿que haces?-pregunto curioso, blaine alzo la cara sonriente

-¿Amor, a donde te gustaria ir de luna de miel..?

* * *

_**gracias por leer :D dejen sus perfectos y motivacionales reviews :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

**holaaaa! se que se les ha de ver hecho extraño que ayer no hubiera capitulo pero pues no pude :/ mi bff me pidio que fuera a su casa porque ella vuelve a la universidad el lunes y ya se nos hara dificil vernos u.u pero bueh ya estamos aqui nuevamente con un largo y muy romantico capitulo :D**

**ahora, hemos visto que algunos (a) no estan de acuerdo con el M-PREG aunque son pocos a diferencia a los que estan de acuerdo, miren en esta primera temporada el MPREG sera hasta el capitulo final *si, ya les spoilee pero nimodo xD* asi que los que no les agrade mucho pueden estar tranquilos al menos hasta el cap final, ahora la segunda temporada se centrara en el embarazo de kurt... y uno que otro problema *no les adelantare nada***

**ahora, cabe aclarar que kurt no tiene ni idea que puede embarazarse hasta mucho muy adelante... por eso hace comentarios como "lastima que los hombre no se pueden embarazar" y cosas asi.  
Bien con esto aclarado ahora si... A CONTESTAR REVIEWS.**

**Guest: descuida todavia queda mucho fic por delante... :D**

**linis93: aww ya se, kurt y blaine con hijos, una ternurita!**

**AlexaColfer: "adios puto chandler" me mataste de risa con eso... aunque solo es un adios temporal u.u**

**MONICSXIBARRALOVEKLAINE oh por favor, todas las klainer somos pervertidas xD algunas mas o menos que otras :p**

**Darrinia: jajajaja roma hubiera estado bien ahora que lo pienso xD**

**lety bl: chandler hara algo malo, lamentablemente... pero primero, la luna de miel :D**

**Gabriela Cruz: siii, son esposos :3 amandose mucho pero... chandler ¬¬**

**Georgi g: que bueno que te agraden las ideas a futuro ^^ **

**CareceresDany: sip, si sera MPREG :3**

**Moontse VR: me alegra mucho que te haya agradado el capitulo anterior y que sigas leyendo nuestra historia :D**

** .33 sera MPREG, tu duda la conteste arriba :D**

**AmiDela: yeeei la luna de miel sera muy... melosa xD y si, chanlder fastidiara mucho**

**Marina: creo que la factura de tu doctor me dejaria demasiado pobre xD pero que bueno que te este gustando mucho, tus comentarios siempre nos animan :D**

**PameCrissColferette: aqui esta la actualizacion :D que genial que ames crisscolfer**

**Jeny: chandler fastidiara mucho tiempo... es el antagonista, ni modo u.u**

**Cristopher20: que bueno que te alegre saber que habra secuela :D**

**amop2018: awww que adorable, si... lo mas probable es que suba el fic CC hoy o mañana :D**

**Betsy C: pues basicamente si sera en europa xD y sobre chandler pues... seguira dando problemas.**

**Olga Moreno: de hecho si habra una playa, eres bruja :p**

**Bien, ahora... *si les interesa* les invito a leer mis otros fics, uno se llama "nightbird: un amor peligroso" y el otro es "dejame, dejarte ir" ambos son klaine obviooo! :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: "Romance en España"**

Blaine subia las maletas al coche, tenia una gran sonrisa plasmada en la cara, despues de 2 dias de discutirlo decidieron ir a españa bien, su esposo le convencio de ir.

- amor, no has visto mi chaqueta morada? - preguntaba el ojiazul desde la puerta de la casa.

- la meti en la maleta - . Kurt suspiro, pues ya habia pensado que la habia perdido. Blaine llego hasta el y lo abrazo por detras pasando sus brazos por la cintura del castaño este sonrio.

- estas contento? - pregunto blaine mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

- sip, mucho! Ire a españa y contigo! - exclamo feliz. Blaine rio por el tono aniñado de su esposo y lo volteo para quedar cara a cara, amaba los ojos azules cielos de su esposo.

- te amo - le dijo, kurt sonrio y unio sus labios. Si, definitivamente estaba muy contento.

* * *

Esta melosa escena estaba siendo contemplada por cierto ex novio del castaño quien los miraba con gran grado de rencor, y tambien de dolor. Frente a el estaba el hombre que amaba, con el que penso casarle del todo cariñoso con otro. Chandler odiaba a blaine por haber llegado a la vida de kurt, a la vida de el.

- kurt es mio blaine, un dia cercano lo entenderas de la peor manera - prometio el rubio a la nada antesde irse.

* * *

Kurt y blaine estaban subiendo al avion, kurt estaba de emocionado y blaine era feliz al verlo asi, ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

- kurt no entiendo, toda tu vida has sido un niño consentido, has viajado y me dices q te mueres por ir a españa... porque nunca te decidiste a ir?

Kurt se sonrojo y lo miro a los ojos.

- siempre... siempre tuve esta fantasia de que el dia que fuera a españa seria con en hombre con el pasaria el resto de mi vida - confeso el ojiazul. Blaine le sonrio ampliamente, se acerco y al estar demasiado cerca, kurt penso lo besaría

- amor... eres tan cursi - dijo en tono burlon, kurt le iba a contestar pero entonces el moreno lo beso tiernamente y kurt se olvido de la broma.

- aun asi te amo y yo tambien te considero la persona con la que pasare el resto de mi vida - kurt recosto su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. Seria un viaje largo pero con blaine a su lado seria perfecto.

Despues de un rato, hablando, Kurt termino durmiendo en el hombro de blaine, todo el camino, y blaine se acomodo a medida que su hombro fuera mas comodo para kurt, un rato despues termino durmiendo sobre la cabeza de este. Blaine fue despertado por una azafata, anunciandole que estaban apunto de aterrizar. Tallo sus ojos, despojandose de todo rastro de sueño, removio un poco al ojiazul que seguia durmiendo, tenia el sueño demasiado pesado. Blaine lo observo unos segundos, se veia demasiado tierno dormido, que hasta le dio pena despertarlo, pero tenia que hacerlo, se acerco a sus labios y deposito en ellos un suave beso, pero eso fue mas que suficiente para que kurt empezara a despertar de a poco correspondiendo el roce de labios

-¿Mmm?- dijo adormilado

-ya vamos a aterrizar amor- le hablo acariciando tiernamente su mejilla

-¿Ya? ¿no pueden esperar unos minutos mas?- bromeo con algo de flojera

- jaja no creo que sea posible eso, vamos despierta- dicho esto, le dio otro beso al castaño pero esta vez mas profundo y por fin kurt se incorporo en su asiento, tallando su cara. Cuando bajaron del avion, kurt estaba muy emocionado, justo como un pequeño niño, lo cual le parecia adorable al pelinegro, habian elegido ir a la costa del sol en españa, y ya querian ir a relajarse y tambien divertirse en la playa.

Tomaron un taxi al hotel, que ya habian reservado por internet, blaine se encargo de todo y con un dinero que tenia ahorrado, reservo una de las mejores habitaciones del hotelque era justo, para recien casados, era bastante lujosa y por lo tanto bastante cara, pero a blaine no le importaba, queria darle la mejor luna de miel a su esposo, aun si tenia que gastar el dinero que estaba ahorrando para su universidad en new york ya no importaba, lo unico que le importaba era que kurt estuviera feliz. Una vez en la habitacion kurt se quedo maravillado, era completamente hermosa, esto debio haberle costado una ganga, penso.

-esto es maravilloso blaine- se le lanzo a los brazos a blaine este solo lo abrazo de la cintura, alegre

- ¿como pagaste esto? ¿le pediste nuestros padres?- blaine negó rápidamente

-no, no necesitamos nada de ellos, porque ahora, nuestar relacion ya no le pertenece a sus fines ambiciosos, yo he pagado todo

-¿como?- pregunto aun extrañado el castaño, de donde habia sacado tanto su esposo

-no te preocupes por eso ahora dulzura, simplemente disfrutemos esto juntos, ¿okay?- junto su nariz con la del ojiazul, este se sonrojo ante el lindo acto

-okay- le sonrio, dejandole un suave beso. Unas horas despues, ya habian desayunado, y estaban listos para ir a la playa, kurt estaba impaciente, y a blaine le divertia bastante. Ya en la playa kurt no pudo esperar mas y corrio al mar, pero no sin antes jalar al morocho con el, haciendo que ambos cayeran en el agua gracias a una ola que choco contra sus cuerpos, ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Se divertian como un par de niños, arrojandose agua a la cara, jugando a undir al otro, uno que otrobeso no faltaba, y risas cuando eran rodados por las olas.

Salieron del mar y se dispusieron a jugar un poco con una pelota al voleibol, claramente, kurt no era muy bueno jugando a eso pero blaine le dejaba ganar, solo porque lo ponía feliz cuando kurt se emocionaba por ganarle, igual blaine ganaba doble porque kurt lo besaba. Ya atardeciendo, caminaban tomados de la mano, a la orilla del mal, cualquier persona que los viera moriría de ternura con la escena, con sus dedos entrelazados, lanzándose miradas dulces cada que había oportunidad, no había necesidad de palabras, el momento era muy romántico aun sin ellas, todo era simplemente perfecto. Se sentaron a la orilla para ver como el sol se escondía tras el mar dándole lugar a la luna, el cielo se torno de hermosos colores naranjas, y se reflejaba en el mar, la brisa chocaba en sus rostros, y ellos se mantenían acurrucados el uno sobre el otro, sentados en la arena.

-¿alguna vez imaginaste esto?- pregunto de la nada el ojiazul

-¿que cosa?- le contesto con otra pregunta el ojimiel con un tono relajado

-estar sentado, en un ambiente tan romántico, en la orilla del mar, con la persona que siempre esperaste tu vida entera, y con quien la pasaras hasta la muerte- tomo la mano del ojimiel mientras acomodaba su cabeza en su hombro

-solo en mis mas remotos sueños- acomodo su cabeza sobre la de el

- pero se siente tan bien- apretó mas la mano de su esposo, cuidando no lastimarlo. Unos segundos de paz se presentaron.

-Accidentalmente enamorados- dijo blaine de la nada

-¿que?- pregunto extrañado -me acorde de la cancion y pense, que es exactamente nuestro caso- kurt sonrio cuando blaine empezo a cantar, le encantaba escucharlo cantar, lo relajaba.

_So She Said Whats The Problem Baby? Whats The Problem I Dont Know Well, Maybe Im In Love Think About It Every Time I Think About It Cant Stop Thinking Bout It How Much Longer Will It Take To Cure This? Just To Cure It Cause I Cant Ignore It If Its Love Makes Me Wanna Turn Around And Face Me But I Dont Know Nothing Bout Love_

blaine tenia razón, la canción se familiarizaba con ellos, kurt miro a blaine, este lo observo y unieron sus bocas en un dulce beso, mas apasionado que los anteriores. Cuando, el sol ya se había escondido completamente, ambos se levantaron de la arena, con intenciones de dirigirse al hotel para bañarse, y salir a cenar a algún restaurante u otro lugar. Salieron con sus manos entrelazadas, se dirigían a un restaurante bastante lujoso según había oído, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de restaurantes pero esta vez era diferente, iba con su esposo, a una velada romántica, su primera noche de luna de miel.

El mesero los dirigio a una mesa, y les entrego el menú, kurt al abrirlo se sorprendió, si que era carito el lugar, nunca le había preocupado el costo de nada, su padre siempre pagaba todo pero esta vez si le preocupaba el bolsillo de su esposo.

-amm blaine estas segu...-fue interrumpido

-pide lo que quieras amor - Fueron las palabras de blaine, totalmente tranquilo.

Unos minutos despues, ya habian ordenado asi que se dispusieron a esperar su comida.

-muchas gracias por esto blaine, de verdad, me hubiera conformado con ir a un simple puesto de tacos- bromeo

-jaja, eso no seria romantico, y de nada corazon, todo esto lo hago porque te amo y quiero que pasemos la mejor luna de miel de la vida, desperdiciamos un mes estando en guerra, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido- subio su mano sobre la mesa invitando a kurt a darle la suya, y este lo hizo

-cualquier lugar es romantico contigo, aun si fuera debajo de un puente, si estas conmigo todo seria de lo mas hermoso- blaine sonrio enormemente dejando ver sus dientes totalmente blancos como perlas, kurt claramente vio como blaine tomo el color de un tomate, normalmente el de los sonrojos era el, pero lo puso inmensamente feliz saber que el tambien podia causar esas reacciones en blaine. Un rato mas y ya estaban comiendo y teniendo una animada platica de los lugares que planeaban visitar en su estancia aqui, mientras uno hablaba el otro derrepente soltaba algun cariñito, un piropo o un simple te amo, causando el sonrojo del otro. El mesero les trajo una botella de champange, y les sirvio dos copas, blaine tomo la suya.

-un brindis- menciono alzando su copa

- por mi perfecto esposo, y una maravillosa luna de miel- kurt sonrio y alzo su copa también

- salud- chocaron las copas y después bebieron de ellas. En el hotel ya dispuestos a descansar un poco para el día de mañana, bueno, ese plan tenia blaine, pero al parecer kurt tenia algunos otros planes, se subió a horcadas sobre blaine, restregándose contra su entrepierna, logrando que esa parte de la anatomía de blaine despertara

- jaja ¿enserio? ¿Ahora kurt?- el ojiazul solto una ligera risa

-no te vas a dormir ahora Anderson, ¿no te olvidas de la parte mas importante de una luna de miel?- le susurro al oído pícaramente, sabia que eso excitaba al morocho, quien tomo por la cintura a kurt cambiando de posiciones, esta iba a ser una noche larga. Después del...quinto orgasmo de la noche, blaine ya estaba muerto del sueño y cansancio, pero kurt aun estaba mas despierto que nunca, ¿que era insaciable el chico?

-kurt, no puedo mas, muero de sueño- se quejo acomodándose boca arriba en la almohada, un silencio invadió la habitación, blaine pensó que por fin kurt se había dormido y lo había dejado descansar un poco, cerro los ojos cayendo rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando sintió a kurt metiendo toda su longitud dentro de su boca, el ojiazul se había metido debajo de las sabanas sin que el se diera cuenta, lamia, chupaba y succionaba, llevando al morocho al paraíso un placer extremo le invadio todo el cuerpo

-k-kurt, me voy aaaa...- kurt paro lo que hacia y salió de bajo las sabanas acercándose a blaine dejando un beso en sus labios, después, se acomodo sobre la erección del pelinegro, penetrándose el mismo, causando que los dos dieran un fuerte gemido. Si blaine estaba cansado no había problema, kurt haría todo el trabajo. El morocho solo se resigno, definitivamente, no iba a dormir esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, les costo la vida, sabia que desvelarse haciendo el amor no era buena idea...esperen, dijo, ¿hacer el amor? El pensamiento lleno de ternura a blaine. Llamarón al servicio a la habitación y ordenaron el desayuno.

-kurt tienes unas ojeras enormes- se burlo su esposo

-tu tambien, pero valio la pena- sonrió complacido, era cierto, valió la pena Pasaron el dia entero turisteando, visitaron un museo dedicado a Picasso, algunas zonas turísticas de alli, comieron en un restaurante de comida tipica y finalmente fueron a la playa. Ya en la noche, kurt estaba muerto, no queria ni moverse, se tiro en la cama dispuesto a domir, pero blaine se lo impidio

- ah no no no señor anderson usted no se va a dormir- kurt abrió los ojos de golpe, lo llamo ¿señor anderson? No era que le molestara, en realidad, le pareció muy tierno, le gusto que le llamara asi, podria pasearse por la vida orgulloso de portar el apellido Anderson, simplemente porque era el de blaine -saldremos esta noche, te llevare a un lugar especial- le dijo mientras se subia encima de el y acariciaba su cabello

-bueno señor hummel, solo porque usted me lo pide- blaine sonrio satisfecho y beso los labios de kurt. Estaban llegando al lugar, kurt se paso todo el camino impaciente, bueno siempre lo era,pero esta vez mas. Llegaron al lugar, que tenia un enorme cartel con luces de neon imposible de no ver, blaine jalo de la mano a kurt para que entraran.

Al parecer era un bar, ¿este era el lugar especial que decia blaine? La musica resonaba, y toda la gente animada bailaba coml si no hubiera un mañana. Se acecaron a la barra

-¿quieres algo?- le pregunto a kurt, aun cuando la musica estaba fuerte, si podia escucharlo

-si, lo que tu pidas- le dijo finalmente, blaine pidio dos vodkas, kurt no acostumbraba tomar, se le subia muy rapido, pero esta vez lo hizo que mas da, era solo una.

-bien ahora vamos a bailar- el morocho tomo la mano de su esposo, dirigiendolo a la pista de baile -blaine no se bailar- se avergonzo un poco el ojiazul

-no te preocupes, simplemente sigue el ritmo de la musica- junto su cuerpo mas al de kurt tomándolo de la cintura, invitándolo a moverse junto con el suyo. Y asi se paso la noche, divirtiéndose, bailando, besándose, sin importar que estuvieran en un lugar publico.

-¿sabes porque dije que era un lugar especial? - kurt negó y lo miro curioso

- porque nos conocimos en un bar, y para mi ahora todos los bares son especiales, porque siempre me recordaran, la primera vez que vi tus hermosos ojos azules. Kurt no lo pensó ni dos segundos y atrapo los labios de blaine en un efusivo beso.

_Simplemente lo amaba, y quería estar con el, toda la vida, nada podía interponerse entre ellos, nada._

* * *

**_Listo, espero con ansias su comentarios, este cap fue puro amor y felicidad :D gracias por leer ^^_**


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTA: hola hola hola, no me he presentado, me llamo Diana, y soy la co-escritora de esta fic, que salió de un sueño de mi loca y rara cabeza xD jaja y le doy muchas gracias a greyci por ayudarme a plasmarla y a ustedes por leerla y que les gusten mis locuras :'3 me hacen re feliz, y me pone super feliz que les haya gustado el anterior cap, lo acabe a las 3 de la mañana xD y me puse bien romantica, gracias por leer este fic, los amoo y hoy yo contestare los reviews, porque le debo a greyci porque ayer me puse de irresponsable y no escribi mi parte del cap a tiempo xD jiji, si ayer no hubo cap es mi culpa lo siento. - lo bueno es que acepta la culpa :p**

Marina. R= Jaja gracias y perdón si no hubo tanto perver es que no soy buena en ello (notece que si hubiera sido greyci xD tremendo porno que arma ajaja) intentare ser mas explicita para la otra, aww ya me hiciste imaginarme el embarazo, perdón por no actualizar ni el viernes ni el domingo xD el viernes greyci no pudo y yo me puse de irresponsable el domingo jiji gracias por leer

Betsy C. R= gracias qué bueno que te gusto, me salió el lado re romántico, jajá si ese kurt insaciable era el morro jaja

MONICSXIBARRALOVEKLAINE. R= si fue puro amor ternura ternura, jaja tranquila no dare spoilers pero no será tan malo jiji gracias por leer :'3 nos hace re feliz  
Sobre tu pregunta mmm el rumor de karofsky creemos que no es real, el pelon AMA klaine es sagrado para el, no creo que sea real y los nuevos personajes puss me dan igual xD yo me concentro en los originales jaja solo me agrado el que se supone que va a ser gay pero va a estar en el equipo de futbol no entendí bien xD no se greyci que piense

AmiDela. R= Jajaa shimm xD pero usan protección asi que aun no es tiempo jaja abrazos devuelta, garcias por leer

PameCrissColferette . R= Este cap tendrá un poquito mas, gracias por leer

lety bl. R= que bueno que te gusto :33, el cuatro ojos dara muchos problemas

jeny R= aun no es tiempo de que se embarace, falta poco descuida, gracias por leer

Darrinia R= jaja no lo tenia planeado, me pase casi cerca de media hora investigando lugares a donde ir de luna de miel en España xD jaja amo a las españolas, gracias por leer

.33. R= lo se estoy deacuerdo (soy diana) pero la mayoría lo quizo asi y…al lector lo que pida ah jaja gracioso yo soy mexicana y hablo como argentina jaja, mm aun no tenemos planeado eso, el no lo sabe, será algo espontaneo, pero descuida no sufrirá abusos, creo , gracias por leer

Georgi G. R= shii re lindo pues ve a España voy contigo jaja xD yo también ya quiero llegar a eso

Adriana11. R= sii muy tierno, gracias por leer

Guest. R= si todavía falta un buen rato, gracias por leer  
Y que bueno q todavia falte mucho para q se acabe esta historia : )

Guest. R= aww shii Blaine siempre haciendo hasta lo imposible por kurt eso es amor, si maldito cuatro ojos ¬¬ dara muchos problemas, bueh gracias por leer

Gabriela Cruz. R= mmm no se como contestar eso xD recordemos que este fic se llama love is a battlefield, gracias por leer

**Bien, como ayer no subimos, hoy subiremos dos capis *o eso pretendo* aqui el primero :D emm... solo les advierto que se preparen emocionalmente para el siguiente capitulo...**

**este esta bien hermosis pero el siguiente no prometo nada :p**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: "Momentos felices"**

Era su última noche de luna de miel y despues de un romántico crucero solo para ellos, se encontraban sentados en el balcon de su habitacion en el hotel que daba vista al mar.

-¿Blaine?- llamo el ojiazul

-¿si amor?

-¿me amas?- hizo una pregunta que resulto demasiado ironica para el morocho, se habian pasado la semana entera diciendose que se aman ¿y kurt lo dudaba?

-que pregunta kurt, es obvio que te amo, mas que a mi propia vida-contesto abrazandolo mas de la cintura, kurt simplemente sonrio

- ¿porque la pregunta? ¿pensabas que no?

-no simplemente queria afirmarlo- lo miro a los ojos, esos bellos ojos avellana que le encantaban

-hagamos esto-volteo para quedar frente a frente con el, y tomo sus manos, el ojiazul lo miro curioso

- renovemos nuestros votos matrimoniales- se saco el anillo de matrimonio y saco el de kurt.

-bien- empezo blaine, carraspeo un poco para aclarar sh voz y continuo

- Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, ¿acepta a Blaine Devon Anderson, como su legitimo esposo, para amarlo, quererlo y respetarlo, por el resto de sus dias,?

-por supuesto que acepto- respondio el castaño colocando el anillo a blaine

- ahora yo, Blaine Devon Anderson, ¿acepta a Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, como su legitimo esposo, para amarlo, quererlo y respetarlo, por el resto de sus dias, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-acepto, acepto, acepto, y ni la muerte nos podra separar- imito la accion de kurt y coloco el anillo

-bien, pues, nos declaro oficialmente en sagrado matrimonio, creo que ya puedo besarte- dicho esto se inclino para atrapar los labios de kurt en un tierno beso lleno de sentimientos y emociones.

-prometo estar a tu lado toda la vida, prometo amarte, prometo serte fiel hasta el fin de mis dias, prometo eso y mas- finalizo de decir el ojimiel con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por su esposo.

Al dia siguiente, se encontraban preparando las maletas, habian sido unas muy buenas vacaciones de luna de miel, pero era tiempo de regresar a casa, pero como habia dicho su madre, cuando estaba con kurt siempre era como una luna de miel. Kurt termino de empacar su maleta y observo a su esposo, ocupado verificando que no olvidaban nada, y si traia los boletos de avion. Se acerco a el por detras y rodeo su cuello con los brazos, atrayendo la atencion del agitado ojimiel

-gracias por todo, la pase genial- dejo un suave beso en su mejilla, que logro picarle debido a los rastros de barba que empezaba a crecer en la cara del morocho, pero que le encantaba.

-gracias a ti, por hacerlas especiales- le devolvio un pequeño pico. Unas horas despues ya estaban abordo del avion, contentos despues de esa hermosa luna de miel, sin duda, su matrimonio se habia fortalecido aun mas. Kurt miraba la ventana, tenia sus auriculares puestos, escuchaba un poco de musica mientras blaine leia un libro, bastante interesante pues blaine no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Una azafata rubia de ojos claros, alta y delgada, se acerco a ellos para ofrecerles alguna bebida u bocadillo, pero mas que nada, se acerco para coquetear con el ojimiel que estaba tan centrado en su lectura que ni se dio cuenta de la precencia de la joven.

-disculpen ¿se les ofrece algo? Una bebida, un tempie no lo se- hablo con voz sensual, blaine alzo la mirada encontrandose con que la mujer habia acercado sus senos casi en su cara, en otro tiempo se hubiera puesto caliente, pero ahora solo se sentia incomodo, y claramente kurt se habia dado cuenta ce las intenciones de la zo...señorita pues su cara reflejo unas ganas inmensas de matarla, y al morocho le parecio tierno verlo celoso, y entonces se le ocurrio una manera de auyentar a la joven

-mmm no gracias, kurt amor ¿quieres algo?- el nombrado lo miro dudoso, pero luego entendio

-no mi vida gracias- fueron sus palabras, y despues observo la expresion de la chica conmocionada, que sin mas se alejo, y blaine simplemente intento contener la risa, y darle un beso en la mejilla a kurt, para despues seguir leyendo Después de un largo viaje de vuelta, por fin se encontraban en casa, extremadamente cansados, lo único que querían era dormir, pues habían pasado casi toda la semana en vela, gracias a kurt el insaciable, pero aun así había válido la pena para ambos. Se recostaron en la cama y sin intenciones de cambiarse, desempacar, comer u otra cosa, quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

**2 meses después. **

Blaine se levantó temprano para hacer el desayuno se estiró y se extraño de no sentir a kurt al lado suyo. Bajo las escaleras y escucho a kurt tarareando una canción y haciendo el café, solo traía su camisa, que anoche había arrancado ferozmente del cuerpo del ojimiel, pero entonces noto algo peculiar, kurt no solo traía puesta su camisa si no también su ropa interior, le dio algo de gracia y ternura a la vez. Se acerco sigilosamente, tomo a kurt de sorpresa por la cintura y empezó a cantar en su oído

- te vez perfecto justo ahí con mi ropa interior puesta frente a mi, por eso es que... Me enamore - el castaño solo se sonrojo

-esa costumbre tuya de cantar en las mañanas-le dijo aun preparando el café

-me alegra la mañana y se que a ti... Te gusta - respondió sensualmente en su oído, causando el estremecimiento del ojiazul. Por la tarde caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de ohio con sus manos entrelazadas, pero derrepente kurt paro en seco

-¿Qué pasa kurt?-pregunto dudoso su esposo, el castaño no respondio, mas bien jalo del brazo al ojimiel, arrastrandolo dentro de una tienda. El ojimiel observo el lugar, kurt lo habia arrastrado a una tienda de mascotas, miro al ojiazul totalmente cautivado mirando al pequeño cachorro dentro de la jaula, se acerco a el, se trataba de un lindo puppy blanco, kurt lo miraba con ternura extrema.

-¡blaine!, ¡blaine! adoptemoslo- le rogo dando saltitos, lo cual le recordo la vez de las galletas

-no lo se kurt, nisiquiera tenemos patio- el castaño hizo un puchero

-pero si esta chiquito, no ocupa mucho espacio, ademas miralo, es tan lindo, es una cosita tan bella- el morocho aun miraba dudoso, no creia buena idea adoptar un perro ahora.

-mmm pues...

-anda, anda, anda- jalaba de su camisa

- mira puede servir de practica, sera como cuidar de un bebe, asi cuando tengamos nuestros hijos...- no pudo acabar de hablar, porque sintio sus mejillas arder, ya estaba planeando hijos y tal vez blaine nisiquiera los deseaba

-bueno, solo porque es extremadamente tierno, y aprenderemos a ser buenos padres- beso su mejilla y luego se acerco a una encargada para adoptar al cachorro

-¿que nombre desean ponerle?-pregunto la señorita, con la cartilla del perrito y una pluma en mano, blaine miro a kurt

-amm...-se quedo pensativo un momento

- Lucky- dijo sonriente -Lucky- la joven escribio el nombre, y les entrego al cachorro en manos, kurt salio feliz de alli como un pequeño, junto a su nueva mascota.

-¿porque lucky?- hablo blaine, mientras caminaban por el parque para que lucky jugara un rato

-porque es afortunado...de tener unos padres como nosotros- dicho esto se coloco en puntas y dejo un pico en los labios de blaine.

-ademas suena tierno.

* * *

**3 meses despues.**

Kurt se paro mas temprano de lo normal, hoy era un dia especial, era el cumpleaños de blaine, cumplia 18 añitos y queria hacerle un desayuno a la cama, sorpresa. Bajo a la cocina seguido de lucky, en completo silencio.

Eran aproximadamente las 7:00 am, y kurt se encontraba preparando unos hotcakes de colores para su esposo, un dia antes habia ido a casa de rachel para que le enseñara a hacerlos, no era la gran ciencia, pero esperaba no quemar nada. Tambien tenia una fiesta sorpresa para blaine por la tarde, en el bar donde trabajaba, le pidio una semana antes al dueño si podia hacer una fiesta y el gustoso acepto.

El dia de ayer habian ido, kurt, sam, rachel, finn y encargados del lugar a adornar todo para la fiesta. Y kurt habia mandado a hacer un pastel especial, y ademas ya tenia su regalo. Hoy blaine no tenia clases, eso era mejor, podia quedarse a descansar un rato mas. Kurt termino de hacer los hotcakes de colores y ponerlos uno encima de otro, les puso un poco de jarabe de chocolate, y sirvio una taza de cafe con leche, ya todo listo subio con cuidado las escaleras, hasta la habitacion, observo el pelinegro removiendose un poco, al parecer esta apunto de despertar, dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche y beso tiernamente al ojimiel quien desperto enseguida

-hola- sonrio

-hola- respondio aun con sus ojos fatigados

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- kurt se subio a la cama y empezo a saltar emocionado, causando la risa en blaine quien solo lo miraba como si estuviera loco pero con amor a la vez

- mira te hice un desayuno sorpresa. Blaine observo la bandeja y se quedo sorprendido, se veia realmente delicioso

-yo lo hice solito, solo para ti- blaine sonrio enternecido

-muchas gracias amor

Y pasaron la mañana, en cama, comiendo el mini pastelito colorido que en verdad habia quedado rico, miraban la pelicula de Moulin Rouge, la pelicula favorita de ambos, que no pudieron evitar cantar en la cancion de "come what may", lucky estaba a los pies de la cama, habia resultado un perrito muy obediente y cariñoso pero travieso igual, ya habia destruido uno de los moños favoritos de blaine, pero no se pudo enojar con el, sus ojitos lo miraban tan tiernamente que se le hacia imposible, era el mismo truco de kurt, y asi es como manipulaban al pelinegro.

A la tarde despues de pasar una mañana mirando peliculas romanticas, blaine se alistaba para ir al trabajo kurt hacia lo mas posible para no decir nada acerca de la fiesta, para que fuera sorpresa, ya era costumbre que el ojiazul le acompañara al trabajo, asi que no se le hizo extraño.

-¿listo?- el ojiazul asintio

- ¡Lucky cuida la casa!- le dijo al cachorro este solo movio la cola, blaine tomo las llaves y salieron de la casa. Una vez ya en el bar, entraron y se dieron cuenta que las luces estaban apagadas, a blaine le extraño

-¿todavia no abren? Pero si ya es tarde, donde estaran to...- no pudo acabar de hablar porque las luces se encendieron y todos salieron gritando

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- blaine se quedo es shock y miro a kurt

-¿tu lo sabias?

-jaja si, yo lo planee, con la ayuda de sam y rachel

-eres el mejor de todos- no se contuvo y le dio un efusivo abrazo

-¡QUE LA FIESTA COMIENCE!- y la musica comenzo a sonar

Hora del pastel.

Kurt habia mandado a hacer el pastel del sabor favorito de blaine, chocolate, y betun de vainilla y ademas estaba escrito con chocolate su nombre en grande y el dibujo de un moño, a lo cual el pelinegro solto una risa Despues de acabar de cantar feliz cumpleaños sam s acerco a blaine

-ahora sopla las velas amigo- dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cuello Blaine cerro los ojos, pidio su deseo y despues soplo las velas, todos aplaudieron.

-¡MORDIDA, MORDIDA!- pedian todos

- no no no confio en ti sam, se que estamparas mi cara en el pastel

-no hombre, no lo hare en encerio- blaine dudo pero luego se decidio a hacerlo, se acerco un poco aun con miedo, le dio una mordida al pastel y luego sintio el empujon de su cabeza contra el pastel, su cara se embarro del betun

-!MALDITO SAM!- grito enojado

- jajajja no fui yo- blaine lo miro extraño, para luego escuchar la risa de kurt

-jajaja felicidades amor- dicho esto salio corriendo para que blaine no lo atrapara. Ya unas horas mas tarde en casa, despues de una muy divertida fiesta de cumpleaños donde sam habia terminado hasta los talones de borracho, asi como varios mas y rachel y finn besandose sobre una mesa. Fuera de eso habia sido divertido, sin embargo; kurt y blaine no bebieron nada.

-ahora si, te dare tu regalo- dijo de la nada kurt

-¿regalo? ¿Hay mas?

- si, y esto solo es poco a diferencia de todo lo que tu me das cuando sonries. Saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja y se la entrego en sus manos

-¿que es?

-abrelo-insistio el ojiazul, blaine abrio la caja encontrandose con dos cadenas, una de oro y una de plata, la de oro tenia la letra B mayuscula en grande y ,a de plata la K

-aww kurt son hermosos- kurt saco la cadena de plata y de la coloco en el cuello a blaine, y este hizo lo mismo con la de oro

-son collares de pareja, los mande a hacer hace unas semanas, son nuestras iniciales, asi aun ai estamos lejos, nos recordaremos siempre, mira lo que dicen detrás

- blaine miro detras de la letra "K" decia "te amare...", kurt volteo la "B" y blaine leyo "...por siempre", intento contener las lagrimas

-gracias, por todo, te amo- sus bocas se unieron en un efusivo beso, como forma de sellar la promesa, de amarse...por siempre.

* * *

_**gracias por leer :D si no ocurre nada inesperado en la siguientes horas, tendran el siguiente capitulo ^^**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Lo logre! uff... pude terminar el capitulo antes de irme :D cumplimos, doble capitulo ^^ bueno... espero emm... no quieran matarme *se va a esconder, yo que ustedes pienso dos veces sus deseos homicidas, tengo una prima diputada xD***

**bien, sin mas... aqui ta el capitulo **

* * *

**Capitulo 13: "La trampa"**

Era viernes y blaine despertaba solo en su habitacion pues kurt habia salido de viaje con su mama a visitar a unos familiares. Ese dia se la paso con sam y tina, sus mejores amigos, llego el sabado y salio con su hermano ya que tenian bastante tiempo sin verse.

- entonces... todo bien con kurt? - pregunto el mayor. Blaine sonrio ampliamente.

- muy bien, no pense que seria tan feliz con alguien tan contrario a mi pero si, todo es perfecto - dijo con gran entusiasmo el moreno.

- no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso enano! Espero siempre sea asi

Entonces llego el domingo, se supone kurt llegaria el lunes en la mañana asi que se puso a ordenar la casa pero a lqs 6 pm sono el timbre, penso tal vez era sam pero al abrir se llevo una sorpresa.

- esther...?

- hola blaine! Cuanto tiempo, me invitas? Descuida vengo en completo plan de amiga Blaine se lo penso pero la dejo pasar.

- y tu esposo? - salio con su madre

- ya veo, mira te extraño pero no confundas, como los amigos que eramos asi que... venia a proponerte que si ppdiamos recuperqr nuestra amistad

El moreno se sintio feliz, la verdad le agradaba esther y tambien la idea de ser amigos asi que asintio.

- oh si, mira ya venia preparada para festejar - y de la mochila q traia saco una botella de lo que parecia vino.

- brindemos - dijo feliz y el asintio, trajo las copas pero se fue a traer algo de comer y en eso la chica aprovecho para vertir un liquido en la copa de blaine quien no se imaginaba nada de lo que la chica estaba planeando.

Estuvieron platicando un rato después de beber el vino, blaine estaba de lo mas feliz con la presencia de la chica, aunque aun estaba sorprendido por la actitud de ella, ya que siempre fue demasiado necia e impulsiva. Cuando intento ir a la cocina se sintió mareado, cosa que le sorprendió, pensó que tal vez se había parado demasiado rápido.

Lo intento nuevamente y entonces todo empezó a dar vueltas, Esther lo ayudo a subir a la habitación, lo sostuvo hasta que perdió la consciencia, Esther sonrió y lo recostó en la cama, sin duda todo había ido de acuerdo al plan.

_- entonces tu eres el ex del esposo de blaine ¿eh? _

_- asi es, y se que tu te quieres vengar de que blaine no te haya hecho caso ¿o me equivoco?_

_La chica lo miro interesada._

_- ¿Qué propones? – le pregunto intrigada._

_- este viernes kurt se ira, no se bien a donde, el punto es que se ira… asi que tu aprovecharas para meterte en la cama de su esposo_

_- oh vamos, blaine jamás lo engañaría, no ahora que están bien… lo conozco bien, no es de esas personas_

_Chandler rodo los ojos pero entonces saco un frasquito y se lo entrego a la chica._

_- el punto es que te metas a su cama, solo será apariencia… tomate fotos no se, ustedes las chicas son muy creativas, en fin, kurt llega hasta el lunes_

_La chica se lo pensó unos minutos pero le pareció muy divertido, ya que nunca había hecho nada igual_

_- bien, me parece una buena venganza y un muy buen entretenimiento, cuenta conmigo_

Y ahora estaba ahí, desnudando a blaine, y acomodándolo en la cama, ella hizo lo mismo pero entonces escucho un ruido del piso de abajo.

- blaine amor, ya llegue – "oh, parece que se adelanto" pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa la morena, asi que se acomodo en el pecho de blaine.

Esto iba a ser interesante.

A kurt le pareció extraño que blaine no contestar ya que no era de dormirse temprano y a penas era las 9:30 pero bueno, la sorpresa seria sorpresa, pero entonces en la mesa vio dos copas y una botella de vino, se le hizo extraño, ya que parecía que habían tomado.

¿habria venido sam?

Kurt decidió subir a la habitación, la cual abrió llevándose la peor imagen de su vida, en su cama, en la cama que era de ambos… en su casa. Ahí estaba blaine desnudo con esa chica, sus ojos no creían lo que veian, mucho menos su corazón.

Lagrimas se acomularon rápidamente, salio de ahí antes de dejarlas caer, Esther sonrio, ahora solo era de esperar que blaine despertara.

1 hora después.

Blaine fue abriendo los ojos, se sentía extraño entonces sintió un cuerpo a su lado, pensó seria kurt pero recordó que este estaba de viaje y miro entonces a la chica, se alejo instantáneamente, levantándose y mriandose desnudo ¿Cómo paso eso?

- Esther! Esther despierta!

La chica abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa blaine? Por cierto, estuviste genial – mintió cínicamente

- ¿de que hablas? ¿Qué diablos significa esto? – preguntaba consternado. Se puso un bóxer y una camisa, decidió bajar al segundo piso, necesitaba tranquilizarse y recordar.

Entonces cuando llego a la sala lo vio.

- ¿te divertiste? – pregunto frio el castaño, quien tenia señas de haber estado llorando.

El mundo de blaine se detuvo. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado a esa situación?

- mira kurt, se lo que viste y se lo que parece pero te juro que no es asi, yo… simplemente no entiendo que esta pasando – decía alterado.

Kurt lo miro mal, con decepcion, con enojo, con tristeza… todos los sentimientos, todas las emociones estaban ahí. El castaño iba a hablar pero entonces vieron a la chica que los miraba sin una culpa encima.

- creo que… debo irme – dijo sonando falsamente inocente.

- oh no! Quedate! Esta al parecer es tu casa – dijo con veneno el ojiazul.

- por esta noche lo fue querido, y no deberías enojarte solo un ingenuo como tu creería que un hombre como blaine se volveria completamente gay de la noche a la mañana, nos vemos… hasta la próxima blaine – dijo, guiñándole un ojo, entonces salió de la casa.

Blaine se quedo como hielo, después de su mareo no recordaba nada, estaba 100% seguro que entre ellos dos no había pasado nada pero… ¿Cómo convencer a kurt? Todo lo culpaba.

- no puedo creerlo! Eres un… ni siquiera se que nombre ponerte! – le gritaba furioso el ojiazul.

- no espera, debes escucharme – trato de acercarse pero kurt se alejo inmediatamente.

- no me toques, no después de haberla tocado a ella! No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme nunca!

Esas palabras le habían dolido al moreno, sobre todo ahora que su esposo lloraba, no le gustaba verlo llorar, odiaba verlo sufrir… el era su mundo, su vida y se le estaba llendo de las manos… sentía que lo estaba perdiendo.

Sentía que lo había perdido.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? – pregunto entre sollozos el castaño.

- kurt creeme! No tuve nada que ver con ella – insistia el moreno, aun cuando sabia que no había forma de que su esposo le creyera.

- oh por favor solo callate! Nunca debi confiar en ti, fui un idiota... cuando te conoci eras hetero, siempre lo seras es algo que yo siempre he sabido y... es imposible que me seas fiel - decia con lagrimas cayendo.

Blaine estaba desesperado, como convencer a kurt de q no habia pasado nada.

- kurt no digas eso yo te am... - el ruido de una cachetada sonó en la habitacion.

El sonido de algo que se había roto

La confianza

La armonia

El amor

El corazón…

- quiero el divorcio - le dijo con frialdad el castaño antes de salir por la puerta.

Blaine lo miro irse, lagrimas comenzaron a caer, todo en su mundo se habia derrumbado en tan solo un momento... y ni siquiera sabia como paso.

* * *

_**gracias por leer *se esconde* se que querran matarme u.u *todo es culpa de diana xD***_


	14. Chapter 14

**hola! como subimos dos capitulos ayer se me hace muy complicado contestar TODOS los reviews *a parte de que estoy atrapada con tarea xD ¬¬ estupida universidad* pero pues aqui ando con el capitulo :D**

**en el proximo si respondo :D bien, que lo disfruten**

**ah! y ya llegamos a los 200 reviews wow! :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: "Divorcio"**

Ambos jovenes estaban en la oficina de sus padres, que estaban sentados tras el escritorio con una expresion seria.

-bien, entonces, ¿que asunto querian arreglar?- hablo burt

- ya no soporto mas esto, y no me importa si tengo que vivir en la calle, no pienso seguir un minuto mas junto a el- expreso el ojiazul con tono serio y molesto, blaine solo permanecia con la cabeza baja

- quiero el divorcio- el silencio inundo la sala, sus padres estaban con expresion horrorizada, sabian que si esto pasaba, dejaban automaticamente de ser socios y solo volverian a serlo si hacian una serie de tramites sin fin, todo su trabajo se fue al vacio junto con las palabras del menor

-¿kurt estas seguro de esto?-hablo con tono amenazante su padre

- mas que seguro.

-¿ y tu blaine?- ahora hablo steve a blaine quien seguia mudo y cabizbajo

- ¿tambien quieres el divorcio?- el alzo los ojos que penso ya estarian empezando a ponerse rojos, miro a kurt quien lo miro con rencor, y esa mirada le dolio mas que mil cuchillos, el lo odiaba y lo peor, no le dejaba explicarle que paso enrealidad

-¿blaine? ¿tambie quieres divorciarte?- volvio a preguntar, ante esto el morocho solo pudo hacer un ligero acentimiento, su padre dio un largo suspiro

-bien, no podemos hacer nada ya, empezaremos con los tramites del divorcio, y los llamaremos para que firmen, y tienen que desalojar la casa en esta semana ¿deacuerdo? -ambos asintieron

-listo es todo ahora vayanse- se les ordeno, estos obedecieron En el pasillo sus miradas se cruzaron, y un completo silencio inundo la habitacion.

-no vayas a faltar ni llegar tarde, en tanto mas rapido firmemos ese divorcio mejor- frias y duras fueron sus palabras, blaine no podia creer que ese era kurt, el chico que amaba, pero aunque estaba cegado por la furia y el dolor de lo que vio, nunca dejo que el pelinegro le explicara. El ojiazul pego media vuelta y se fue, dejando al pelinegro solo. Pero entonces este decidió hacer un esfuerzo mas.

Blaine camino rapido para alcanzar a kurt, lo tomo del brazo.

- sueltame! No quiero que me toques - se quejo el castaño tomando distancia del moreno.

- quieres el divorcio y aunque me duela te lo voy a dar pero tienes que escucharme, solo te pido unos minutos - le rogo el moreno pero con voz firme. Kurt rodo los ojos, su orgullo no lo queria escuchar pero mas que nada su corazon no queria porque solo con tenerlo asi de cerca le daban ganas de llorar otra vez.

- no tenemos nada de que hablar, no quiero escuchar tus mentiras

- mentira es todo lo que monto esther! Yo no me acoste con ella! Que tipo de idiota llevaria a su amante a su casa justo un dia antes del regreso de su esposo! No te das cuenta? Todo esto fue una estupida trampa!

El moreno hablaba desesperado, no queria perder a la persona que ama mucho menos sin culpa alguna.

- no sabes ni que inventar! No me interesa oirte, deje a un buen hombre que ne amaba sinceramente por ti! Fui un idiota

Esas palabras mas que enojar a blaine lo hirieron.

- estas siendo muy injusto kurt, sabes? No te seguire rogando, te amo... te amo como no tienes una idea pero si no me crees... no puedo hacer mas, yo se que no te traicione asi que estoy tranquilo, y no podemos salvar esto si tu no confias en mi y lamentablemente no hay forma de probarte que no paso nada...

Kurt lo escuchaba y deseaba creerle pero recordaba la imagen de blaine desnudo con esther y la herida le volvia a doler y sentir una furia inimaginable hacia elOjimiel, ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirandose fijamente...

- no blaine, no puedo creerte... tal vez esto era algo inevitable, fuimos forzados a este matrimonio, quisimos engañarnos y esta fue la consecuencia

- yo no me engañe, me enamore y desee que esto fuera para siempre

- no parecia eso anoche Blaine suspiro cansado.

- no voy a insistir, no te repetire lo que te he dicho... te amo kurt, lastima que no lo creas, crei habertelo demostrado...

La voz de blaine sonaba rota, porque estaba roto.

Kurt sintio su corazon encogerse pero su orgullo era mas fuerte que su vocesita interior diciendole:

_"Creele, dice la verdad"_

- adios blaine - solo eso dijo antes de irse de ahi, dejando a un moreno con el alma rota.

Ese habia sido... su ultimo intento.

* * *

Unos dias despues Kurt terminaba de empacar la ultima maleta, y la habitacion que antes habia pertenecido a el y blaine, quedo casi vacia, como cuando llegaron, solo la cama, y la sabana rota por la mitada, y las cajas con las pertenencias de blaine en un rincon. Bajo las escaleras y metio la ultima caja en el auto de rachel, ahora se iria a vivir con ella un tiempo, su padre le habia dejado muy en claro que no queria que volviera a poner un pie en su casa, por el simple hecho de haber arruinado sus planes, pero no le importaba, su mejor amiga rachel habia accedido de acogerlo en su casa, pero aun algo desconcertada por la historia, en el año que llevaban de matrimonio kurt y blaine, habia logrado conocer mas al ojimiel, sabia que era de esas personas que odiaban la infidelidad y lo concideraban lo mas bajo y sucio, aun no le cabia en la cabeza que blaine haya podido serle infiel a kurt, a su amado esposo, era imposible.

-esa era la ultima caja- el ojiazul metio la ultima caja en el carro de la pelinegra

-de acuerdo- cerro la cajuela y miro con tristeza la mirada decaida de su amigo, esos ojos que antes irradiaban luz y felicidad, ahora estaban apagados

-¿estas bien cariño?

- ah?...Si descuida estoy bien...amm.. ¿te veo al rato en tu casa?, quiero ir a caminar un poco- sus palabras tropezaron

- si esta bien, te veo mas tarde- beso con ternura su mejilla y subio al auto directo a su casa. Kurt caminaba cabizbajo, con las lagrimas resbalando hasta caer en el pasto del parque.

El mismo al que habian ido a jugar con Lucky el dia que lo adoptaron, que por cierto, se encontraba con blaine, quien se habia quedado con la custodia del cachorro al tener mas recursos para cuidarlo, extrañaria a ese pequeño, que era simbolo de su amor, como si fuera su hijo, ahira se daba cuenta que en los divorcios, tambien las mascotas sufren.

Su padre le habia avisado que para mañana estarian listos los papeles del divorcio, solo debian ir a firmarlos, y la idea le destrozaba, en unas horas mas...su vida estaria finalmente desunida a la del ojimiel. Siguio caminando, pateando de vez en cuando una piedra, cuando de pronto choco "accidentalmente" con alguien, tremenda estupidez el parque era demasiado grande solo un idiota chocaria con el, levanto la mirada encontrandose con unos orbes del color similar al suyo, pero estos estaban escondidos tras unos anteojos negros.

-chandler-

-kurt que sorpresa encontrarte aqui- hablo con tono sorprendido, como si de verdad hubiera sido casualidad concontrarse

-ah...si, que sorpresa- su voz no dio señales de sorpresa o felicidad alguna, simple indiferencia, pero no al punto de ser grosero, el rubio no tenia la culpa de que blaine fuera un maldito infiel.

- tiene casi un año que no te veo, ¿como va todo con tu esposo? ¿con blaine?- esposo, eso fue como clavarle una estaca al castaño en el corazón

-amm...pues...nos vamos a divorciar- sus voz sono entrecortada, estaba apunto de derrumbarse otra vez, pero sin embargo, chandler por dentroestaba feliz, ahora el podia ser quien consolara a kurt, como debia ser.

-ay cariño lo siento tanto ¿que paso?- atrajo el cuerpo de kurt en un abrazo mientras este lloraba desconsoladoramente

-el..m-me..engaño, en nuestra propia casa...¡CHANDLER SE ACOSTO CON OTRA EN NUESTRA PROPIA CAMA! nunca...lo pense de el...en nuestra luna de miel..el me juro que me seria fiel por siempre, y todo fue una mentira- continuo llorando y mojando la camisa del rubio con sus lagrimas, y a chandler simplemente se le encojio el corazon, kurt estaba destrozado y era su culpa, no de blaine, mas el no lo debia saber, habia manchado su conciencia, pero no importaba si asi recuperaba a kurt, no importaba.

- ven, te invito un cafe y asi me cuentas todo ok?- el ojiazul asintio levemente y le sonrio dulce

- apesar de todo tu sigues aqui conmigo apoyandome...nunca debi haber terminado contigo chandler, me hubiera ahorrado mucho dolor- el rubio sonrio conplacido, el plan estaba llendo, de maravilla.

* * *

Mientras blaine se encontraba en casa de sam siendo consolado por este, escuchándolo… blaine estaba devastado.

- es que no lo entiendo ¿Por qué Esther hizo algo asi? ¿Por qué destrozarme asi la vida? – decía entre lagrimas el moreno.

- te juro blaine que jamás lo hubiera imaginado de ella, sabia que es algo loca pero no de tal manera…

- después de la noche que pase con ella aquella vez siguió buscándome pero yo ya estaba bien con kurt asi que se lo dije, que me había enamorado de mi esposo que no podía verme con ella nuevamente, y que había sido un error, ¿fue tanto su coraje?

Sam no sabia que decir, nunca había visto a su amigo en ese estado… bueno, si. Pero de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo. No pensaba que su mejor amigo iba a volver a sufrir de semejante manera por amor.

- blaine… se que es difícil pero debes tranquilizarte y tratar de seguir adelante, no te dejes caer, se que duele pero tal vez… kurt no era la persona para ti

El moreno negaba la cabeza.

- kurt es mi vida, solo que el no lo entiende! Maldita sea! Todo estaba bien, teníamos el perfecto matrimonio… diablos sam, era feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo era feliz… y el también y todo era hermoso en cambio ahora yo… yo…

Y rompió en llanto, sam se apresuro a abrazarlo, ya había visto una vez a su amigo en ese estado, y y blaine era del tipo autodestructivo.

No permitiría que blaine volviera a deprimirse.

* * *

Se encontraban en el registro civil, las actas estaban en el escritorio frente a ellos y los boligrafos en sus manos. Solo una firma y todo se acabaria. Blaine miraba la hoja, sin querer hacerlo, no queria firmar, si se la hubieran puesto enfrente la primera semana de matrimonio, gustoso abria firmado, pero ahora no queria, se negaba a hacerlo Por otro lado, aunque kurt habia pedido el divorcio, tambien se le estaba haciendo la cosa mas dificil del mundo firmar esa hoja, que a pie de pagina tenia en letras gigantes "DIVORCIO" para recalcar el hecho de una definitiva separacion.

Kurt, tomo aire, junto a su dolor y odio, tomo el boligrafo con firmeza y escribio su firma sobre el papel. Ahora tocaba el turno de blaine, la mano le temblaba, sus ojos comenzaban a arder por el llanto contenido. Miro a kurt, los ojos de este solo le trasmitieron el desprecio que el castaño sentia hacia el, siendo que hace apenas un mes esa mirada de trasmitia amor.

- hazlo blaine, no lo hagas mas dificil- le susurro con odio, y eso termino de romper el corazon del ojimiel. Quien finalmente plasmo su firma al lado de la de kurt. Se acabo, ya nada los unia.

-bien, les es concedido el divorcio, oficialmente dejan de estar unidos en matrimonio- fueron las ultimas palabras del juez llevandose consigo los papeles.

-se acabo, ya estaran felices- solto el padre de blaine

- nos hicieron gastar en boda, casa y luna de miel para terminar con sus estupideces- burt miro con decepcion a su hijo

- blaine, quiero verte el proximo lunes en mi despacho, y es una orden- sin mas dio la vuelta, saliendo por la puerta

- y tu, ni se te ocurra regresar a casa, hay has de tu vida lo que puedas- jamas algunas palabras de su padre le habian dolido tanto, lo vio irse.

- se acabo, puedes volver a tu vida, y yo a la mia, ya nada nos une...adios blaine

- el pelinegro se limito a mirarlo, no dijo nada por miedo a derrumbarse frente a el... pero cuando se fue, pudo llorar, soltar todo ese llanto contenido, era soltero nuevamente...

Y solo pensar en eso lo hacia infeliz.

* * *

**_gracias por leer :D los adoramos ^^_**


	15. Chapter 15

**hola! aqui again :p bien, se que odian que esten separados pero toda historia tiene su momento triste y angustiante y hemos llegado a ese momento... no todo podia ser perfecto, porque admitamoslo... esta vida no es perfecta u.u**

**jenny pues divorcio porque pues ni modo xD no, pues asi se nos ocurrio el trama u.u algo tenia que pasar...**

**anallely crisscolfer ya se mendigo kurt baboso :p jajajaja pero bueno todo estaba en contra de blaine la verdad xD y ya se estupido chandler ¬¬ que le corten la cabeza xD**

**amidela ya sabes, yo siempre yendome a los extremos :p**

**Betsy C no! no llores... si, matalos a los dos xD**

**Gabriela Cruz si soy muy mala muajajajaja xD**

* * *

**MONICSXIBARRALOVEKLAINE awww muchas gracias por tus palabras, y claro que debes escribir! una empieza asi, insegura... pero veras como poco a poco vas tomandole tanto amor a la escritura que empiezas a hacer volar tu imaginacion, me conmueve que me consideres como ayuda a tu inspiracion, de hecho yo tengo aun mucho que aprender pero me alegra que lo que hago te ayude, y leer cada uno de los fics que decidas hacer, palabra!**

* * *

**Cristopher 20 si descuida se arreglaran gracias por leer.**

**Guest. Jajaj lo se hay que exiliarlos al sol xD**

**Olga Moreno odio eterno a todos xD jaja sam traera a alguien que quizas logre sacar la tristeza de blaine**

**Marina jajja lo siento u.u si pobechito blaine, noo no al manicomio no es feo alli, jaja gracias por leer**

** .33 se tenia que quedar en suspenso person, si chandler es una hipocrita se aprovecha del dolor de kurt hay que matarlo ah**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: "Sebastian"**

- basta blaine! Tu vienes conmigo, ya han pasado 3 meses amigo, debes salir de estas cuatro paredes – decía alterado sam, pues desde el divorcio blaine parecía un vagabundo dentro de su casa, el rubio se había tenido que mudarse a casa del morocho por miedo a que hiciera una locura.

- dejame en paz sam! Todo esto fue tan injusto,… no hay dia que no lo extrañe que no lo añore, al menos cuando duermo sueño que esta a mi lado – decía aun tirado en su cama.

Sam rodo los ojos, fue al closet de su amigo y saco ropa, no le importo y cargo al mas pequeño.

- ¿Qué?! Hey bajame!

- no, orita mismo te vas a bañar me importa muy poco que sea yo mismo quien te bañe! Te vas a arreglar y nos vamos a ir a divertir y no acepto un no como respuesta! – dijo realmente enojado y firme, blaine sabia que terminaría siendo arrastrado no importara lo que hiciera asi que en fin, al menos a donde quiera que fueran habría alcohol asi que podría tomar hasta perder la consciencia.

Después de media hora, ambos se dirigieron a un bar, uno muy reconocido y para nada vulgar, blaine y sam pidieron una cerveza.

- ¿Por qué no cantas? – le pregunta sam, pues en ese lugar se podía cantar, blaine negó con la cabeza.

- no tengo animos

- cantar siempre te ha ayudado, tal vez lo que necesitas es desahogarte de la manera mas sincera

Blaine se lo pensó unos minutos pero después se dio cuenta que efectivamente eso podría ayudarle además, hace tiempo que había compuesto una canción, sam observo a blaine ir hasta el que se encargaba de eso, entonces busco con la mirada al amigo con el que había quedado de verse.

- hey sam! Aca amigo! – sam sonrio cuando lo diviso, se encamino hasta llegar a su mesa.

Al llegar ambos se saludaron con un rápido abrazo.

- que gusto verte sebastian, ha pasado bastante tiempo ya…

Ambos se conocían de pequeños ya que habían sido vecinos, sin embargo a la edad de 14 años sebastian se había ido a estudiar a Inglaterra ya que sus padres se habían separado y su madre había sido transferida por su trabajo asi que tuvo que irse con ella.

- ¿y donde esta el amigo tuyo que me querías presentar?

- en seguida lo veras, mira sebastian yo debo irme todo un mes porque mi madre quiere que la ayude con lo del cambio de casa pero no quiero dejarlo solo, me preocupa que haga locuras, por eso necesito que seas su amigo, eres excelente ayudando a las personas

Sebastian lo miraba intrigado.

- blaine ha de ser muy buena persona para que te preocupes asi por el

- lo es, no ha tenido una vida fácil, y lo ultimo que le paso fue completamente injusto, lo tiene completamente destruido

- bien, necesito conocerlo, espero no tenga problema con mis preferencias, sabes que no todos aceptan un amigo gay

- descuida, el prácticamente es bisexual…

Sebastian levanto una ceja interrogante.

- es una larga y revuelta historia, conformate con saber que la razón de su miseria es un hombre

Se escucho el sonido de música de guitarra ambos miraron al pequeño escenario, en el cual ya se encontraba blaine junto al micrófono y su guitarra.

- buenas noches, bueno… soy blaine Anderson y cantare una pequeña composición de mi autoria, espero les guste… es bueno, importante para mi y va dedicada a una persona que no esta conmigo pero todos los días pienso en ella y me encantaría que… como dice mi canción "tal vez" también este pensando en mi…

_Extraño el flash de tu mirada  
Y cuando te abrazaba  
Se aparecía el sol_

Extraño el soplo de tu risa  
Que transformaba el día  
Si algo iba peor

Quizás no vuelva a verte más  
Quizás también me olvidaras  
Después de este adiós, no, no, no

Quizás no había más que dar  
Quizás ya tienes alguien más  
Después de este adiós que  
Me rompe el corazón

_Tal vez algún día en otro lugar  
De repente vas a notar que no estoy a tu lado  
Tal vez una lagrima rodara porque entonces  
Recordaras que el amor se ha escapado  
Tal vez, solo tal vez, tal vez, no, no, no_

Extraño tomarte de la mano  
Decirte que te amo,  
Bajo el atardecer

Extraño guardarte entre mis brazos  
El dulce de tus labios  
Y el roce de tu piel

Quizás no vuelva a verte más  
Quizás también me olvidaras  
Después de este adiós, no, no, no 

_Tal vez algún día en otro lugar  
De repente vas a notar que no estoy a tu lado  
Tal vez una lagrima rodara porque entonces  
Recordaras que el amor se ha escapado  
Tal vez, solo tal vez, tal vez, no, no, no _

Sebastian quedo conmovido con la canción e interpretación del moreno, sam observaba con mucha tristeza a su mejor amigo.

- ¿ahora me crees? El necesita ayuda.

- si, me doy cuenta… descuida, no lo dejare solo

Blaine agradeció y bajo del escenario después del aplauso de pie de todas las personas del establecimiento, el moreno se sintió mejor sin duda cantar siempre lo hacia sentir bien.

- blaine! Ven! Necesito presentarte a alguien

El moreno acepto, estaba abatido por los sentimientos de esa canción pero había decidió no beber al final, ya que sabia que eso podría acabar muy mal

- mira, blaine el es un amigo de la infancia… sebastian smythe

El castaño se acerco y le tendio la mano, blaine enseguida la acepto.

- un placer conocerte blaine

- lo mismo digo sebastian

Y asi los tres tuvieron una buena noche entre conversaciones y chistes, sam se dio cuenta de que sus amigos habían encajado bien, ahora si se sentiría tranquilo de irse, aunque aun asi llamaría cada tercer dia a sebastian para saber como van las cosas con su mejor amigo.

Al menos esa noche, el blaine deprimido se había ido.

* * *

Una semana después

-¿volver contigo?- kurt y chandler se encontraban en un restaurante muy romántico y elegante, chandler había invitado a kurt a cenar, para llevar a cabo su siguiente parte del plan. Le había planteado volver con el, sin embargo, kurt aun no se sentía listo.

-si, kurt, te amo y ya no soporto estar lejos de ti, te prometo que te haré olvidar a ese blaine y traeré felicidad donde ese idiota dejo dolor- kurt solo dudaba y pronto se empezo a alarmar cuando chandler saco la cajita arteciopelada que le llevo ese dia que terminaron. Se arodillo frente a el, las personas es el lugar pusieron su mirada en ellos poniendo todavia mas nervioso al ojiazul

-¿chandler que haces?- le susurro con miedo

-kurt, se que es muy rapido y no soy lo suficiente para competir contra blaine, pero se que puedo darte mucho mas que el, yo puedo cumplir las promesas que el rompio- El rubio se avento todo el discurso esperando que el castaño frente a el, cayera ante las dulces palabras, pero en vez de eso, recordandole a blaine hacia las cosas mas dificiles para kurt

-no lo se chandler, es muy pronto aun, hace una semana pase por un divorcio, no me siento preparado para otro matrimonio - el semblante de chandler se torno decepcionado, volvio a tomar su asiento.

-lo siento chandler, no tendria como responderte...por ahora- los ojos del rubio se iluminaron con ese "por ahora" su rayito de esperanza

-no me des respuesta ahora, piensalo el tiempo que quieras pero solo recuerda, lo mucho que te amo y todo lo que te ofrezco, mira si tu y yo nos casamos, nuestros padres se vuelven socios y pueden hacer una empresa muchisimo mas poderosa que los anderson, volveras a tener todo lo que perdiste, la relacion con tu familia con tu padre mas que nadie, tu ropa de marca, viajes, entradas a brodway, todo eso y mas... tu solo...piensalo y...conserva esto- le entrego el anillo en sus manos dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla del castaño y se fue del lugar con una sonrisa enorme, solo era cuestion de tiempo y kurt volveria a sus brazos olvidandose completamente de quien es blaine anderson.

Kurt solo se quedo pensativo, una parte de el todavia amaba y extrañaba a blaine, pero otra muy egoista extrañaba todo lo que perdio cuando se caso con el, y chandler le ofrecia recuperar eso y ademas volver a ser amado y amar. Habia mas pros que contras, sin embargo tenia que pensarlo mas, tal vez hablar con rachel ayududari. Asi que pago la cuenta con el dinero que dejo chandler y salio del restaurante a caminar un poco por las calles de ohio a pensar.

* * *

Blaine y sebastian se habían hecho muy buenos amigos después de aquella noche, el moreno ya le había platicado toda su historia al mas algo quien solo había quedado conmocionado con semejante historia, la verdad sentía una gran pena por el moreno ya que el aun en algunas noches escuchaba las tristes melodías que el ojimiel tocaba en las noches dedicadas a aquel chico desconocido para el llamado kurt.

Lo conocía de fotos que blaine le había mostrado pero claro que toda su persona era desconocida para el. Se encontraban en camino por el parque en el centro de Ohio.

- oh vamos no me vas a decir que aun te consideras hetero – se burlaba el mas alto.

- por supuesto que no, seria una tontería… no se, supongo que soy bisexual no lo se, ni antes ni después de kurt me ha interesado otro chico – a blaine aun le dolia hablar de kurt pero al menos ya podía hacerlo, antes se negaba a hablar de el.

- pero supongo ya no miras a los hombres de la misma manera que antes ¿no? Es decir, ya sabes lo que es estar con uno tanto sentimental como sexualmente

Blaine asintió, era cierto… a pesar de que aun le atraían las mujeres también veía a hombres atractivos, uno de ellos era su nuevo amigo sebastian.

- asi es… aunque aun me parece extraño – dijo dando una pequeña risa.

Sebastian solo se burlo.

- oh vamos aja… casi que hiciste todo el kamasutra con tu ex y ahora me dices que aun te parece extraño blaine jajaja

Blaine solo se puso rojo aunque no pudo evitar reírse junto con sebastian, ambos sin duda se llevaban perfectamente y ha vista de muchos en ese momento, parecían una pareja de lo mas feliz ya que sebastian acostumbraba a llevar sus brazos entrelazados mientras caminaban, era una costumbre que había agarrado de sus amigos ingleses.

Una escena sin duda muy tierna a la vista de cualquiera que no fuera homofóbico, sin embargo había otra persona que no veía para nada bien dicha escena entre estos dos amigos.

Kurt caminaba mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos "casarme con Chandler… se que me ama pero mentiría si dijera que yo lo amo a el, lo quiero, si pero… aunque me cueste aceptarlo todo mi ser sigue amando a blaine, no importa el daño que me hizo… yo lo sigo amando y odio este sentimientos ¿Por qué lo sigo amando después de lo que me hizo? ¿el seguirá pensando en mi…? Al menos de vez en cuand…" pero interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando lo vio… miro a la razón de su confusión, de su tristeza , de su enojo, de todos las emociones existentes en su corazón…

Tan guapo como siempre.

Pero no iba solo… no, iba con un chico, del brazo, un chico que lo miraba como si fuera lo mas hermoso del mundo… y blaine le sonreía de lo mas resplandeciente…

Justo como pensaba… blaine nunca lo amo, tan solo 3 meses y ya lo había reemplazado…

Tal solo 3 meses y ya lo había olvidado.

* * *

_**Bien, primero creo que es mas que obvio mi amor por sebastian *.* pero descuiden, mas que un problema sera una ayuda en el fic, no, no separaremos para siempre a klaine, solo sera un tiempo...**_

**_Emm... creo era la única aclaración :p_**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER :D_**


	16. Chapter 16

**ME DISCULPO POR NO PODER CONTESTAR REVIEWS PERO SON LAS 4:30 Y TENGO CLASES A LAS 5:00 POR POCO Y NO SUBO :O PERO AQUI ESTA... JAJAJA ASI QUE PERDONENME *ESTUPIDA UNIVERSIDAD* **

**GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 16: "Un triste reencuentro"**

-¿QUE? ¿CHANDLER TE PIDIO MATRIMONIO Y TU ACEPTASTE?- gritaba histericamente su mejor amiga en su cara, pensaba que en cualquier momento su timpank se iba a teminar rompiendo

-primero...calmate- tomo a rachel de los hombros sentandola en la cama frente a el

- segundo, no aun no acepto

-¿AUN? Perdon digo...¿a que te refieres con...aun?- su tono se calmo

- lo estoy pensando, no se, creo que seria buena idea, pero que todavia no estoy preparado, sin embargo, chandler es un muy buen chico seria muy buen esposo- decia el castaño risueño, a rachel todo eso le daba mala espina

-kurt no me da buena espina chandler ahora, no cualquiera perdona tan facil que tu novio te termine por otro hombre que resulta ser su esposo y de la nada le perdone

-eso es porque chandler no es reconcoroso, y no se porque te da mala espina, lo conoces, el es genial muy tierno y me ama, el amor cubre una gran cantidad de pecados- decia el ojiazul causando conmocion en la pelinegra

-pero ¿es que ya no sientes nada por blaine?- el ojiazul se quedo callado, con expreeion seria mirando a la nada, recordando que lo habia visto comiendo con ese chico, si blaine lo podia superar tan rapido el tambien podia hacerlo

- no rachel...ya no, nunca sentimos nada el uno por el otro, fueron simples sentimientos obligados- sus palabras eran duras y frias, negando que alguna vez haya existido una conexion entre ellos, a rachel solo la decepcionaba

-ni tu mismo te crees eso...en tus ojos, puedo ver que aun lo amas, pero lo niegas por el dolor acumulado en su corazon y ese orgullo que siempre has tenido y es mas duro que una roca- su amiga era directa eso lo sabia, y tambien lo conocia mejor que nadie, sabia que tenia razon, mas no queria reconocerlo

-aun sin fuera asi, el ya no me necesita, tiene esa chica y miles mas con quien acostarse y ahora tambien a chicos tras el, yo solo tengo a chandler y se que el es mejor que blaine porque es capaz de darme lo que el no me dio- mentia, sabia que mentia, jamas nadie iba a remplazar a blaine, pero de una forma u otra habia que olvidarle, y rachel solo negaba

La pelinegra suspiro, no podia hacer nada, si kurt no escucho a blaine tampoco la escucharia a ella. -¿me apoyaras si digo que si rachel?- pregunto de la nada kurt mirandola con esperanza, ella apesar de todo era su mejor amiga, en las buenas y en las malas, debia apoyarlo por muy encontra de sus decisiones estuviera

-claro kurt, siempre te apoyare- el ojiazul le dio un abrazo fuerte, feliz de tener el apoyo incondicional de ella, pero rachel no se convencia aun.

* * *

Al día siguiente kurt de dirigió a casa de chandler estaba decidido lo haria pero mas que por cariño al rubio, cegado por su orgullo y dolor. Al llegar chandler le recibió alegre sabia lo que venia.

-si, si quiero casarme contigo chandler- hablo decidido sin ningún rastro de duda dicho esto el rubio se lanzo a sus brazos irradiando felicidad, el plan había salido a la perfección kurt seria su esposo.

-me alegra mucho escuchar eso kurt, no sabes cuanto, te prometo que te haré muy feliz- no aguanto mas y beso efectivamente al castaño, este intento seguir el beso, pero no se sentía bien como antes, esos labios no eran los de blaine, no eran esos labios que le encantaban con gusto a sandía y café. Chandler no era blaine, sin embargo, debía aprender a olvidarlo con el.

-¿cuando quieres que sea la boda?-pregunto animado

-Lo mas pronto posible- dijo kurt quería que fuera rapido para no terminar arrepintiendose -bien amor, mañana mismo le diremos a nuestros padres y los preparativos

* * *

Sebastian y blaine entraban a la tienda de ropa elegante "PERFECT NIGHT" ya que el castaño tenia una boda de una amiga asi que tenia que comprarse un traje.

- vamos seb dudo que tardes en escoger uno

A sebastian no le gustaba medirse ropa, le fastidiaba pero tampoco le gustaba llevarse cualquier cosa asi que ahí estaba, molesto.

- esperemos y no, ya que hago… ire a buscar, creeme puedo realmente fastidiarte, en compra de ropa soy un amargado, si quieres esperame aquí, en fin hay un sillón donde puedes quedarte

Blaine se rio pero asintió, la verdad no queria ver a sebastian amargado. Pero mejor decidió ir a ver las corbatas, pronto se recibiría y no tenia ninguna, de una vez compraría la de sam.

Chandler llegaba a la misma tienda junto a kurt, pues empezarían a ver los trajes para la boda.

- checalos tu Chandler, conoces mis gustos… ando con un gran dolor de cabeza asi que no creo poder andar escogiéndolos – dijo kurt, mentira, simplemente no se sentí con animos.

- claro kurt, escogeré uno perfecto para ti, ya veras – le dijo entusiasmado creyéndose por completo la excusa de kurt.

Kurt dejo salir un largo suspiro, no dejaba de preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto en casarse con Chandler… es decir, apenas había salido de un matrimonio ahora ¿entraria a otro? Aunque bueno, el ya había planeado su boda con el chico de los anteojos pero…

Cuando lo amaba.

- ¿kurt….?

Esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, esa voz del hombre que tanto amaba y que tanto desearía poder odiar, creyó por un momento que era su imaginación pero entonces se lo encontró delante de el, ambos se miraban sorprendidos, ninguno de los dos despegaba la vista del otro.

- hola kurt – saludo aun impactado por el encuentro el moreno.

El castaño no sabia si responder o simplemente irse, pero pensó que eso se veria demasiado tonto e inmaduro.

- eeh hola blaine – saludo tratando de no verse tan nervioso a como se encontraba.

_No puedo creer que este aquí, sigue tan hermoso como siempre… había sido ya tanto tiempo ¿sera esto alguna señal? Espero que lo sea, lo he extrañado tanto… - pensaba blaine._

_De todo lo que pensé me podría pasar hoy nunca imagine esto… sigue tan apuesto como siempre, tal vez mas, esto no esta bien, odio esto ¿Cómo puedo seguir pensando en el de esta forma?- pensaba kurt._

- ha pasado ya un tiempo ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto el moreno tratado de cortar el silencio incomodo entre los dos.

- bien… no hay mucho que contar

Blaine sabia que kurt estaba siendo distante, tampoco es como si le sorprendiera, era de esperarse… el también se sentía incomodo aunque también muy feliz de estar hablando con el, de tenerlo de nuevo tan cerca.

Pero esa felicidad estaba a punto de esfumarse… igual que la esperanza.

- amor encontré los trajes perfectos para nuestra boda! – grito emocionado Chandler fingiendo no haber notado la presencia del moreno.

Blaine asimilaba las palabras de Chandler… le costo entenderlas o mejor dicho… aceptarlas, eso no podía ser cierto. No podían estar planeando su boda no… eso no. Su corazón dolia. Su alma también.

¿Asi de rápido kurt lo había superado? ¿Cómo logro dejarlo atrás? Ojala le dijera como porque el no podía sacar al castaño de sus pensamientos ni un dia.

Sebastian miraba desde uno de los estantes la escena, cuando vio a blaine y kurt hablando decidió no entrometerse pero ahora veía la mirada de blaine, veía que algo le había afectado y el hecho de que ese chico rubio que podría suponer era Chandler por lo que el moreno le había contado, estaba tomado de la mano de kurt, tenia que evitar que blaine cayera nuevamente.

- aaah hola blaine – dijo con desinteres el rubio.

Blaine solo lo miro mal, pues no tenia las fuerzas para pelear, en eso sintió la presencia de alguien mas, ahora fue kurt quien miro mal pero a sebastian.

- blaine como te dije, ya me fastidie – dijo con una sonrisa, blaine solo asintió.

- ¿y tu quien eres? – pregunto Chandler.

Sebastian miro a blaine con una mirada que blaine no supo descifrar pero entonces el mas alto extendió la mano.

- soy sebastian, el novio de blaine – el moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido por semejante mentira, Chandler le estrecho la mano diciendo "mucho gusto, yo soy Chandler, el prometido de kurt" y entonces sebastian comprendió la mirada abatida de su amigo.

- ya veo, entonces tu eres el ex esposo de mi novio – dijo sebastian con una sonrisa de lado, kurt solo lo siguió mirando mal pero tenia que saludar.

- si… mucho gusto – estrecharon sus manos y a sebastian se le ocurrió una pequeña travesura, no le gustaba ver a blaine mal y no era justo que esos dos le hayan dado asi la noticia de su boda… dios, ni cuatro meses habían pasado!

- que bueno que te conozco, asi puedo agradecerte por haber dejado libre a esta perfeccion de hombre – dijo pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de blaine y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Kurt definitivamente queria asesinarlo. Mientras blaine solo se sonrojaba aunque no decía nada.

- no es tan perfecto como crees – fue la fría respuesta del castaño, entonces el pelinegro supo que kurt le seguía guardando rencor.

- ¿tu crees? Para mi lo es, no hace falta decir que es muy apuesto ¿no? Digo, tu lo sabes muy bien… pero además de eso es muy amable, atento, romantico y sobre todo muy sincero… - blaine entonces entendió lo que sebastian estaba haciendo.

Kurt no sabia que decir ni que hacer, ese chico lo estaba poniendo de malas, pero todo lo que el decía es todo lo que el pensaba de blaine aunque lo ultimo… sonaba como si le intentara decir algo.

- alguien que conozca aunque sea solo un dia a este dulce hombre sabra que nunca decepcionaría ni mentiría a nadie, por eso y mas me enamore de el – blaine definitivamente pensaba que sebastian se merecía un Oscar por su actuación y un premio por ser un muy buen amigo.

- pues es tu novio engaño a mi prometido asi que dudo que sea como presumes – dijo con veneno el rubio.

Sebastian miro con indiferencia y un poco de enojo al mas pequeño pero sonrio de lado.

- ¿tu crees? Porque yo no, se que blaine seria incapaz de algo asi… quien en verdad lo conozca y no sea un idiota sabria que blaine es incapaz de algo asi pero bueno, supongo que ustedes tienen cosas que hacer con todos sus planes de boda, blaine y yo iremos a tomar algo… y kurt

El ojiazul levanto su mirada a sebastian, no había hablado porque estaba demasiado frustrado con la situación, además de no poder sacar de la cabeza cada palabra que decía el castaño.

- dejaste ir a un buen hombre, lastima que aun no te des cuenta – kurt abrió los ojos impactado por las palabras del chico, blaine igual, antes de que sebastian tomara la mano de blaine y se lo llevara.

- que inocente, se nota que blaine lo trae igual de idiotizado como te tenia a ti – comento algo molesto el rubio.

Pero kurt lo ignoro, el solo veía a la pareja alejarse… le dolia ver a blaine con alguien mas, le dolia ver como era amado por ese chico que no dudaba en decir cosas tan bellas de el. Sebastian decía justamente lo que el todo el tiempo pensaba de blaine.

Era como escucharse a el mismo hace meses, antes de esa noche.

Pero incluso ahora, el pensaba lo mismo. Pero entonces ¿Por qué no le daba a blaine una oportunidad?

* * *

En cuanto llegaron a la casa blaine comenzó a tocar el piano, sebastian solo escuchaba la triste melodía, hasta que dejo de escucharla y en cambio escucho sollozos…

-Cuando pierdes a la persona que te hace feliz... como puedes seguir viviendo? Como sonreir cuando lo unico que quieres hacer es llorar... Como sobrevivir cuando sientes que ya estas muerto?- decia con profunda tristeza el moreno mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

- pero estas vivo blaine, tu no lo decepcionaste el no confio en ti, si el pudo seguir adelante tu tambien lo haras - le dijo con determinacion sebastian.

-eso es lo que me mata... como pudo seguir? Como pudo volver con el? Me hace sentir como si nunca me hubiera amado... - decia blaine recordando como vio a kurt con el rubio planeando su boda.

Sebastian solo lo abrazo... no sabia que decir, no sabia que hacer... solo podia estar ahi, consolandolo.

solo eso.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado :D descuiden habla mas klaine en los siguientes capitulos ^^_**


	17. Chapter 17

**hola, holis, oliwiiiis! :3 jejeje aqui con new cap :3 bueno avisando que quedan pocos caps para finalizar esta primera temporada... seran 22 capitulos, este es el 17 asi que... quedan 5 capitulos solamente.**

**bien, como siempre les agradezco su apoyo, sus reviews, sus palabras, perdon por sus frustraciones xD**

**Adriana11: buenos resultados... pues xD creo que no tan buenos :p aunque mas adelante tal vez.**

**CereceresDany: Mmmm mucho como se dice mucho no falta, lo que si te puedo adelantar es que kurt pronto sabra la verdad! **

**Gabriela Cruz: jajaja solo eso esperas xD**

**Anallely Crisscolfer: awww sebastian es un amor :3 jajajaja ya se, a nadie le gusta verlos tristes :/**

**MONICSXIBARRALOVEKLAINE porque kurt es demasiado orgulloso y se siente herido y si, no hay nada peor a que blaine llore :c**

**Guest: ay como puedes odiar al sexy de sebastian :3 nosotras *diana y yo* lo amamos xD *te daria miedo saber cuanto* xD**

**Betsy C: lamentablemente no, kurt no deja su orgullo pero mas adelante se arrepentira y pedira perdon muajajaja xD okno **

**Georgi G: jajaja seb :3 chandler pronto recibira lo que se merece **

**Cristopher20: todos odiamos a chandler... xD y klaine, bueno ya merito :p**

**gahlgleek: siempre que veo tu avatar me da la nostalgia... nuestro cory me da como una bipolaridad felicidad/tristeza. Seb ayudara mucho a blaine.**

**Jeny: mas adelante sabras si se casa o no #NoSpoilers xD *si bien que me encanta darlos* jajaja pero este me lo reservo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 17 "Decisiones"**

Sam escuchaba decepcionado todo lo que le contaba sebastian de lo que había sucedido el dia anterior en el reencuentro entre blaine y kurt.

- no pensé que pasaría nada de eso… ¿Cómo esta el? – pregunto el rubio.

- en este momento aun duerme pero anoche era un mar de lagrimas, te juro que quiero ir a golpear a ambos! Odio ver a blaine en este estado – decía frustrado el castaño.

Sam dejo salir un suspiro.

- es fácil encariñarse con el ¿eh?

- bueno… es un buen chico – contesto el ojiverde.

- oh vamos Sebastián, te conozco de toda la vida y tu nunca te preocupas de esta manera por nadie a tan solo una semana de conocerlo

Sebastián se sonrojo del otro lado del teléfono y el silencio fue suficiente para que sam se sintiera seguro de lo que decía.

- anda ya, te dejare solo con tus pensamientos… suerte amigo y cuídamelo mucho! – y colgó.

El moreno ya salía vestido para la escuela, se despidió rápidamente de sebastian con una semisonrisa, sebastian solo movio la mano en señal de despedida y se quedo pensando.

El castaño ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, de hecho se sintió asi desde aquella noche donde vio cantar al moreno, cuando sam los presento, y el paso de los días solo le hizo enamorarse mas de blaine pero el tenia en claro que el pelinegro amaba a otro y además, no queria estropear la amistad, ya que sabia que blaine seguramente no le correspondería, por eso se conformaba con ser solo su amigo y ayudarlo a encontrar su felicidad.

Sebastián tenia una pelea interna, iba a explotar de tanto que tenia guardado, quería decirle a blaine, pero tenia miedo de lo que pensara de el, no quería ser rechazado por el morocho, no lo soportaria, pero tenia que decirle o esos sentimientos lo terminarian ahogando, debia ser valiente y decirle, no tenia muchas esperanzas, sabia que el ojimiel seguia perdidamente enamorado de su ex-esposo y todavia se consideraba heterosexual, lo cual era estupido, pero quien sabe, todo podia pasar, y quizas tuviera una oportunidad con el. Espero a que el morocho llegara de la escuela, estaba nervioso, nunca antes se habia sentido asi, re ensayo lo que le iba a decir al ojimiel para no terminar regandola, entonces se escucho la puerta abrirse.

-hola seb- entro saludando el menor, y dirigiendose a la cocina tirando su mochila a quien sabe donde. El mayor se levanto de su lugar y se acerco hasta el en la cocina, el chico comia como si no hubiera un mañana, debido a que no habja comido nada en todo el dia, al castaño le parecio tierno.

-¿que hay blaine-days?- le llamo en tono de burla con una risita

-crei que solo tina me decia asi- el menor solto una risa avergonzado de ese apodo

-jaja es tierno- ambos se sonrojaron con eso

- amm...blaine ¿crees que podriamos hablar un momento?- su nerviosismo regreso

-claro seb- se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron, uno frente al otro, sebastian permanecia inquieto como si no supiera como decir lo que queria decir, y blaine solo esperaba pacienteque su amigo hablara

-pues...blaine...no se como decirte esto- empezo tropezando con las palabras

-si quieres dinero, no tengo- le dijo en forma de broma

-ah jaja no no es dinero es...- un silencio inundo el lugar, seb no tenia ni valor de ver a los ojos a blaine

-seb solo dilo no pasa nada- toco su hombro en señal de animo

-blaine...me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti- solto de una para despues esconder su rostro entre sus manos por la vergüenza, blaine se quedo en shock con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿que?- pregunto confundido ¿acaso escucho bien? ¿Su amigo le habia dicho que le gustaba?

-lo que oiste blaine...me gustas y ya no puedo ocultarlo mas, y se que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo, y que sigues amandolo a el pero tenia que decirlo o ese sentimiento me iba a quemar por dentro, y no sabes como duele esto, ver que sufres por alguien mas que nunca te merecio y yo sufrir en silencio por ti, duele

- seb...- fue interrumpido

-blaine me muero por dentro cuando veo que todavia piensas en el, y nunca te fijaras en mi de esa manera, nunca me miraras como lo miras a el y nunca sentiras por mi lo que sientes por el y me mata, una oportunidad, solo una y prometo hacerte feliz blaine, porfavor

Blaine intentaba atar cabos, se sentia sorprendido y confundido, no iba a mentir, le atraia seb desde el primer dia que lo vio, pero amaba a kurt, aun lo hacia y eso no iba a cambiar, pero seb tenia razon, ya no debia seguir sufriendo por el, pero aun asi, queria recuperarle.

¿no sabia que hacer, darle la oportunidad a seb o recuperar a kurt?

* * *

Blaine le había pedido a sebastian pensarlo, este claro que le dio todo el tiempo del mundo, el moreno se lo agradeció, el aun tenia algo mas que hacer.

Blaine había logrado conseguir la dirección de kurt gracias a que a pesar de todo mantenía una buena relación con rachel, le extrañaba que la castaña aun le hablara y apoyara a pesar de la traición que supuestamente había cometido.

Se encontraba fuera de aquel departamento, suspiro una vez mas antes de tocar la puerta, después de saber los sentimientos de Sebastián sabia que esa podía ser una nueva oportunidad para amar, un nuevo comienzo pero…

Para comenzar tenía que terminar su capítulo con kurt.

Pero no estaba precisamente por eso, quería a pesar de todo, hacer un ultimo intento con el ojiazul, el lo amaba, amaba a kurt y no queria que su historia terminara, asi que ahí estaba nuevamente, a punto de volver a suplicar pero esta vez…

_Si, sería la última vez._

Escucho como la puerta se abria, dejando ver al que consideraba el amor de su vida, este lo veía sorprendido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto consternado.

- necesito hablar contigo… será rápido – dijo firme, no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Kurt pareció pensárselo un rato pero al final le dio una señal para que pasara, blaine rápidamente obedeció, ahora venia lo mas difícil, miro fijamente los ojos azules cielo que tanto adoraba y entonces solto la bomba…

- no te cases

Fue la petición del moreno, no se escucho como orden, ni como sugerencia, se escucho como… una súplica.  
kurt no podía creer que tenía frente a el a su ex esposo, al chico que amaba aunque no le agradara, pidiéndole que no se casara.

Blaine no supo como interpretar el silencio y la mirada de kurt, no era mirada de enojo, ni de amor, era como de… ¿ternura con sorpresa?

El moreno no se lo pensó y se acerco a el, quedando a escasos centímetros de el.

- no te cases – repitió sonando esperanzado.

Se acerco poco a poco y al ver que kurt no lo detenía unió sus labios en un beso lleno de añoranza, de esperanza y de sentimientos, kurt sin ser consciente comenzó a corresponder, porque por mas que intentara negarlo había extrañado los labios del moreno, solo esos labios podían hacerlo sentir tan bien. Eran diferentes. Únicos.

Kurt profundizo el beso dándole acceso a la lengua de blaine de entrar en su boca, el moreno tomo la cintura del castaño para acercarlo aun mas, kurt paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojimiel, un beso lleno de pasión e intensidad, con el, blaine intentaba transmitirle todos los sentimientos pero sobre todo el amor que le profesaba, queria que por fin kurt comprendiera que nada de lo que cree que paso, pasó.

La falta de aire se hizo presente y blaine se separo lentamente, solo unos centímetros, kurt lo miro aun ido por el beso.

- te amor kurt, por favor creeme, podemos empezar otra vez pero ahora si como debió ser, podemos ser novios un tiempo, salir a citas, volver a recuperar todo lo que perdimos pero por favor no te cases, vuelve conmigo – fueron las tiernas palabras del moreno.

Kurt analizaba las palabras del ojimiel, no podía mentir, habían logrado acelerar su corazón, como todo lo que el moreno siempre le decía, no había manera de no caer antes sus palabras pero…

- si tanto me amas… ¿Por qué me traicionaste? – le reprocho el castaño, una vez que le regreso aquella imagen de blaine en la cama con Esther, no podía evitarlo, siempre que veía una oportunidad con el moreno aquella imagen, aquella escena volvia a su mente como una maldición.

- ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender? No te traicione, por dios kurt! No se que diablos paso esa noche, mi ultimo recuerdo es que todo me daba vueltas y después nada! Te juro que si tuviera una explicación te la daría pero por favor, confía en mi – le decía desesperado el moreno pero guardando la tranquilidad.

En eso tocaron la puerta, kurt fue a abrir.

- disculpe ¿kurt hummel? – pregunto el desconocido.

- si, soy yo

- soy de "perfect night" vengo a hacerle entrega de los trajes que compro, firme aquí por favor – el castaño asintió algo indeciso y firmo, el hombre se despidió y kurt cerro la puerta.

Blaine observo ambos trajes en su respectivo gancho y bolsa que los cubria, el corazón le dolio al verlos, porque no eran para el y kurt… eran para kurt y chandler.

Kurt los observaba también, ahora mas que nunca se preguntaba si aquello que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, fijo su mirada en el moreno que parecía abatido mientras observaba los trajes.

- ¿esta es tu decisión kurt? ¿lo escogerás a el? – pregunto de repente el ojimiel, no podía permanecer mas tiempo ahí, no con esos trajes presentes, le dolia y no queria volver a romperse, mucho menos en frente de kurt.

El castaño lo observaba, no sabia que responderle porque el mismo dudaba de su decisión en ese momento pero su orgullo, siempre presente, hablo por el.

- el no me ha lastimado blaine, el siempre ha estado a mi lado…

- ¿lo amas? – fue la pregunta final del moreno, no necesitaba escuchar mas.

Kurt quedo en silencio, no, no amaba a Chandler, lo queria si, siempre lo había hecho, pero había dejado de amarlo en el momento que conoció a blaine.

- si… - fue su vaga respuesta, que por supuesto blaine no creyo, pero si entendió que kurt no le daría una oportunidad, que kurt se casaria por despecho y blaine decidió no detenerlo.

**_Ya no._**

- bien, repítete eso cuantas veces necesites para creértelo pero ya has tomado una decisio y yo… ya he tomado la mia, adiós kurt – dijo antes de azotar la puerta.

Dejando a un castaño impactado por sus palabras y preguntándose si algún dia no se arrepentiría de la decisión que acababa de tomar y también…

Tratando de entender a que se refería blaine con eso ultimo que le había dicho.

Blaine ya no lloraría, no mas, había derramado ya muchas lagrimas, si kurt no le queria creer, esta bien, que viva con ello. Ya se había humillado mucho, lo amaba y tal vez lo amaría toda la vida pero el también tenia derecho a ser feliz, y al parecer la vida le había puesto una persona en su camino para ello, Sebastián lo hacia sentir tranquilo y feliz casi siempre, asi que definitivamente le daría una oportunidad.

Kurt se casaria con Chandler, esa había sido su decisión… y el no se interpondría.

El comenzaría una relación con sebastian… y no dejaría que el recuerdo de kurt se interpusiera.

* * *

_**OK, se que orita todos han de estar en shock pero no desesperen... jeje todo a su debido tiempo :3 ya veran el porque de cada ¿que? jajajaja**_

_**gracias por leer :3 **_


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA, AMARAN/ODIARAN ESTE CAPITULO XD SOLO ESO ADVIERTO :P**

**anallely crisscolfer: el orgullo a veces te ciega, y es junto eso lo que a kurt le pasa en este fic**

**Gabriela Cruz: porque sabes que al final todo puede solucionarse :D**

**Darrinia: si amas seblaine amaras el inicio de este capitulo xD**

**CereceresDany: descuida hay klaine este capitulo y un poco de lo otro que crees si pasara...**

**Jeny: kurt no escucha su corazon por idiota ¬¬ naaah xD jajaja ok, me paso :p**

**Guest: chandler recibira lo suyo en el siguiente capitulo, descuida ^^**

**gahlgleek: si, siempre se extrañara al grandote :c siempre que veo glee en las temporadas 1-4 me deprimo, la nostalgia me envuelve y no puedo evitar sentir un vacio :c pero bueh, al menos el esta en un lugar mejor, seguro cantanto alla arriba, gracias por tus comentarios y apoyo :D**

**Cristopher20: no! no llores, tranquilo, guarda la calma...**

**Marina: solo dire que... eres bruja xD**

**Georgi G: todos esperamos eso :D**

**amop2018: el drama siempre es necesario en los fics :3 te mantiene en tension y en que pasara? :o jajaja espero te haya ido genial en tu viaje!**

* * *

**Capitulo 18: "La verdad"**

Capitulo 18

Blaine estaba decidido, lo haría, si kurt podía ser "feliz" el también podía, y seb era su amigo. Llego a su casa aun con el corazón roto en mil pedazos, pero no lo demostraría, toco la puerta, traía llaves, pero tuvo una idea, se escucho un "ya voy" desde adentro, Blaine espero, y cuando la puerta se abrió, sebastian apareció con fachas de haber llorado un rato, Blaine no espero mas y se lanzo a los labios del mayor, causando impresión en el, quien solo siguió el beso, que era tan solo un roce de labios pero tierno igual.

- intentemoslo- le dijo sonriendo, y seb sonrió como nunca antes, abrazando al moreno.

Al día siguiente Blaine y Sebastián tenían su primera salida ya como pareja, iban tomados de la mano por la plaza, no les importaba quien los viera, por primera vez en mas de 3 meses, blaine sonreia, se sentia bien en la compañia de sebastian, si debia admitir, no se sentia tan contento como cuando salia con kurt, pero se sentia bien junto al mayor.

Se habian detenido a comer un helado, a blaine le causo un poco de nostalgia, pues recordaba cuando salia con kurt a sacar a pasear a lucky que iban a comprar helados y se manchaban los labios aproposito para que el otro los limpiara con un beso, desearia volver a esos tiempos, sacudio su cabeza en busca de sacar esos pensamientos.

-¿estas bien blaine?- pregunto extrañado seb, blaine asintio

-si, descuida...estoy bien- sonrio falsamente y seb noto eso -ya no sufras por eso blaine, ya no quiero verte mal, me pone mal -Tomo su mano por el cima de la mesa, causandole un deja vu a blaine, eso hacia kurt, otra vez se dio una cachetada psicologica

-tienes razon seb, no lo hare, ahora tu estas conmigo y eso me hace feliz- el castaño sonrio enrojecido, y blaine apreto el agarre de sus manos, le gustaba ver sonreir a seb. Al terminar de comer, siguieron recorriendo la plaza, entre risas a causa de los chistes de sebastian y el se reia de los chistes de blaine por muy malos que fueran. Pararon en una tienda, sebastian le dijo a blaine que lo esperara fuera, este asi lo hizo, y miro la tienda que estaba al lado, era una joyeria, se acerco a la vidriera y observo los hermosos y resplandecientes accesorios, miro los anillos de compromiso y le dio algo de nostalgia, luego las cadenas, y recordo... toco su cuello y alli estaba, la cadena que kurt le habia dado en su cumpleaños, jamas se la quitaba, pero la escondia bajo su ropa, se preguntaba su kurt aun tenia la suya, tal vez ya hasta la habia fundido para hacer un anillo para chandler, chandler, ese nombre le hizo suspirar molesto, al final...el habia ganado... Sintio que unas manos cubrian sus ojos, supo quie era al instante

-jaja ¿que haces seb?- hablo divertido, el mayor lo solto haciendo que volteara y blaine abrio los ojos sorprendido y con ternura, el castaño traia en manos un peluche muy lindo de un osito con un uniforme de su escuela, dalton, le causl mucha ternura.

-aww seb, es muy lindo- lo tomo entre sus brazos, estrujándolo

-que bueno que te guste...hace una semana lo mande a hacer, te lo iba a dar por tu cumpleaños atrazado, pero...¿que mejor ocasion que esta?- se acerco hasta rozar sus labios y entonces le dio un beso, blaine aun se intentaba acostumbrar, los labios de seb eran suaves y dulces, la sensacion era linda, nunca se habia sentido asi al besar a alguien que no fuera kurt, se sentia tan bien y la la vez tan mal, sentimientos bipolares. Sebastian intento profundizar el beso tomando de la cintura a blaine mientras este mantenia sus brazos en su cuello, luego recordo que estaban en un lugar publico.

-seb..para...es lugar publico- dijo entre el beso, seb se separo no sin antes dejar otro pequeño beso

-pero me lo debes- le sonrio tomo su mano de nuevo y se dirigieron a otro lugar, blaine no sabia exactamente a donde solo se dejaba llevar. Pararon en el cine, maldita sea, mientras mas intentaba olvidar y disfrutar al lado de sebastian, todo le recordaba a kurt, estaba seguro que si veia a un perro marcando territorio se acordaria de lucky y por lo tanto de kurt, hasta si veia el color rojo en las paredes recordaba una camisa que kurt amaba usar...¿joder algun dia podria dejar de pensar en el?

-¿que peli quieres ver blanie?- le pregunto tomandolo de la cintura, el nombrado miro la cartelera, "ya la vi" "ya la vi" no me atrae" "esa es un asco" "menos" pensaba mientras veia la cartelera entonces sus ojos se detuvieron en una...

-esa- señalo la imagen, el castaño sin mas se dirigióa compar las entradas, mientras blaine seguia mirando la cartelera, metido en sus pensamientos, se trataba de la pelicula de "the maze runner" una pelicula que kurt y el querian ver despues de que habian leido el libro, prometieron ir el dia del estreno, pero sabian que no irian a exactamente a ver la pelicula. Blaine sonrio nostalgico, pero de verdad queria ver la peli, por muy masoquista que sonara.

Compraron las palomitas y el refresco, y blaine volvio a recordar su primera cita con Kurt, cuando le dijo lo que sentia por el, y el bonito beso que se dieron y su primera vez como casados, "BLAINE BASTA" le grito la voz de su cabeza, se prometio a el mismo evitar esos recuerdos y poner atencion a la peli y asi lo hizo. Blaine sintio un roce en su mano, como acto reflejo intento quitarla, pero luego vio que la mano sobre esta era la de seb y no lo hizo, su mano se sentia tibia y le causaba animo y seguridad, sonrio ante esto, al recordar..."no me hagas querer patearte idiota" la voz otra vez, y blaine solo la obedecio, recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de seb, crearia sus propios recuerdos al lado de su nuevo novio, h olvidaria a kurt, si eso haria. Y asi pasaron la tarde, blaine ya no tuvo mas esos pensamientos que lo atormentaban, solo miraba los ojos de seb que lo miraban con amor y admiracion y todo recuerdo se iba, eso era ventaja.

Unos dias despues... -estoy feliz por ti amigo- decia sam al otro lado de la pantalla alegre de la sonrisa de su amigo, hablaban por skype y blaine le contaba todo lo sucedido.

-si, pues, por primera vez me siento feliz y...es genial, ya no estoy deprimido...al menos no todo el tiempo, seb me ayuda, y si me deprimo hasta se acuesta conmigo a ver peliculas comiendo helado- ambos soltaron carcajadas

- seb es...genial, perfecto, no hay otra mejor palabra que lo defina como esa.

-soy tan feliz por ustedes, mañana regreso a ohio y quiero llenar de besos y abrazos a los dos tortolos- hablaba animado

-trainos algo

-claro, les llevare mi ropa sucia- ambos rieron

-me tengo que ir sam, seb y yo iremos a cenar a una pizzeria, no puedo esperar a verte mañana amigo...te quiero adios

-yo tambien te quiero blainie-days...adios- cortaron la llamada, y blaine corrio a arreglarse, estaba contento, le estaba yendo bien en su relacion con seb y ya casi no pensaba en kurt, y ademas su mejor amigo volveria mañana ...esto no podia ir mejor.

* * *

Sam había reconocido a rachel, se conocieron en el cumpleaños de blaine asi que corrió a saludarla cuando la vio salir de su coche.

- hola rachel, cuanto tiempo!

- oh sam! Que bueno que te encuentro, necesito tu ayuda!

Al rubio le sorprendió las palabras de la castaña, ¿para que lo necesitaba?

- para lo que sea, dime

- necesito encontrar a esa tal Esther, kurt esta a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida casándose por despecho y necesito saber que fue lo que paso realmente esa noche porque… no creo que blaine lo haya engañado

Sam miro con admiración a la chica, al menos ella a diferencia del orgulloso de su mejor amigo podía ver con claridad las cosas y sobretodo, darse cuenta de la forma de ser de blaine.

- muy buena idea, bien… se donde podemos encontrarla esta noche

Esa noche se encontraban entrando a "Saturday" un tipo antro, rachel miro extraña el lugar, sam le sonrio.

- ella viene cada viernes aquí, dudo que hoy sea diferente – explico el rubio, ambos entraron y sam la busco con la mirada hasta que la encontró, se dio cuenta que estaba borracha.

Se acerco y la chica aun en su estado lo reconoció.

- sam! El chico de la boca de trusha… recuerdo que santana te decía asi o era brittany? – decía o mejor dicho, casi que gritaba la mujer.

- aja si… ven necesito que vengas con nosotros

La chica miro a rachel.

- oh… nueva conquista ¿eh? Bueno, al menos tu no te volviste rarito como blaine..

Sam la miro mal pero decidió callar, la ayudo a caminar hasta que estuvieron a fuera, rachel iba a hablar pero sam se le adelanto.

- tu y blaine tuviero lo suyo ¿no? Ya sabes se divorcio…

La chica lo miro como si no entendiera lo que el rubio le decía pero después se empezó a reir.

- en serio si se divorcio…? Vaya entonces el plan del chico de anteojos funciono jajaja

Rachel lo miro extrañada, empezando a imaginar lo peor.

- era normal ¿no? Digo, blaine se acosto contigo

Y otra risa mas dio a lugar.

- blaine no se acosto conmigo tonto! Todo fue un dejame decir, muy divertido plan de ese chico de lentes… jajaja wow!

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ese chico creo era el ex de kurt, otro rarito y pues estaba enojado y ya jajaja

Rachel y sam la fulminaron con la mirada pero ella ni se inmuto y ellos sabían que no tenia caso tener una discusión pues ella estaba perdida de borracha tanto que ni se daba cuenta que estaba diciendo la verdad.

- ¿Cómo es que blaine estaba contigo en la cama y desnudo?

- unas gotas de un frasco de no se que muy efectivas por cierto ese chico rubio era muy inteligente… jajajaa lo tumbaron horrible, lo desnude y fin… jajaja – la chica se tambaleaba pero parecía que estaba de lo mas contenta.

- bien, creo que es todo debemos irnos – dijo rachel y dejaron a la chica ahí, sam estaba furioso y la castaña igual, pero al menos ya sabían que había sucedido.

- todo fue plan del idiota de Chandler, tengo que llegar antes de la boda, debo decírselo a kurt – decía la chica preocupada.

Sal la tomo del brazo deteniéndola.

- dicelo pero también dile que no se acerque a mi amigo nunca mas

La chica lo miro sorprendida.

- ¿de que hablas? Ellos se aman, ellos deben…

- no! Yo vi sufrir a blaine como nunca en la vida por el! Nunca lo quiso escuchar, nunca le brindo ni una sola oportunidad para que se aclarara lo que había sucedido! Y ahora que ya lo sabra ¿asi de fácil buscara a blaine? No, blaine ahora es feliz con Sebastián por fin lo he vuelto a ver sonreir, ser el mismo blaine de antes… kurt ya no tiene ningún derecho a regresar a la vida de blaine, tal vez solo fue una victima también pero… no se merece a mi amigo, lo siento rachel pero hasta tu te diste cuenta que blaine no era el tipo de persona que engaña, ¿Cómo el que dice amarlo no se dio cuenta?

Rachel entendía la manera de pensar del rubio pero… ella pensaba en la felicidad de kurt.

- como sea tengo que irme… mañana se casan, debo estar con el mañana a primera hora… nos vemos sam.

* * *

-perdon amor, de veras lo siento, se que te dije que te iba a llevar a comer a una pizzeria pero me dejaron el turno de la noche sebastian suspiro frustrado al otro lado de la linea

-descuida seb, no importa, sera otro dia- intentaba calmarlo el menor

-perdon...

-descuida...¿cuidate si? Te veo mañana

-si mañana...blaine- le llamo antes de que colgara

-¿si? - Te amo- blaine se quedo callado, ¿que debia responder? ¿Lo sentia? Si...pero a la vez no, sin embargo si no respondia el castaño se sentiria mal

-Yo tambien...adios- y colgo...suspiro pasando una mano por su cabello...hoy no saldria y pasaria la noche solo, eso no era bueno, si estaba solo se deprimia, pero si veia una pelicula tal vez se entretendria y no lo haria.

Kurt por otra parte se encontraba en el departamento de rachel, ella habia salido de urgencia "con finn seguro" perfecto, su mejor amiga lo habia dejado solo en su despedida noche de soltero...bieeeen bueno la pasaria solo... se detuvo a pensar...¿donde iria? La ultima vez se habia ido a un bar y no acabo muy bien, termino acostandose con el que seria su esposo, al menos, pero no queria revolcarse con algun desconocido. Penso en su lista de amigos a cierto... era un forever alone su unica amiga era rachel. Penso un largo rato y el foquito de su cabeza se encendio. Tomo su chaqueta y salio del apartamento, ya sabia a donde iria.

Caminaba a paso seguro, tal vez el se resistiria, pero no le importaba, esta noche iba a disfrutarla su ultima noche y que mejor que con la unica persona que le robaba el aliento. Llego a su destino, rogandole a dios que el suricato no estuviera y arruinara sus planes, toco la puerta seguido del "voy" de esa voz mas que conocida para el, la puerta se abrio, la sonrisa del chico se desvanecio al verlo

-kurt...¿que haces aqui?- pregunto extrañado el moreno -callate y besame- y sin mas atrapo los labios del ojimiel en un salvaje y apasionado beso, blaine estaba en trance, no se creía lo que estaba pasando. El castaño lo había atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo, blaine seguía conmocionado.

- que… que estas haciendo kurt? Esto no esta bien tu… - pero fue callado nuevamente por los labios del ojiazul, blaine queria continuar, pero no sabia que significaba todo aquello, ¿Por qué de repente kurt llegaba y lo besaba como antes? ¿Cómo si fueran la pareja casada que hacia el amor en cualquier parte de la casa?

Decidió dejar de pensar, decidió dejar de buscar respuestas… blaine le devolvió el beso en esta ocasión, sus lenguas danzaban, se probaban, se recordaban… blaine tomo ambas piernas del castaño, este entendió lo que pretendía y las enredo en las caderas del moreno, blaine lo cargaba y sin dejar de besarse lo llevo a su cama.

Lo recostó cuidadosamente, se separaron, blaine miraba aquellos ojos azules que lo tenían completamente enamorada, no supo como descifrar la mirada cielo del castaño en esos momentos, en serio que queria saber que estaba sucediendo, pero sentía que si preguntaba, la magia se iria…

Kurt tenia muchas cosas en su cabeza pero principalmente el hecho de tener a blaine ahí, encima suyo otra vez, sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era una canallada tanto para Chandler como también para blaine, pero lo necesitaba, queria sentir nuevamente a blaine, queria ser uno con el otra vez.

Decidieron no decir nada, empezaron a desnudarse mutuamente, entre caricias y besos que ambos tanto extrañaban y añoraban desde hace 4 meses, ya desnudos blaine besaba fervientemente el cuello del castaño, mientras este solamente podría suspirar, blaine fue bajanado, dejando un rastro de besos en todo su cuerpo.

Kurt ya no aguantaba mas – basta… blaine por favor… quiero sentirte – dijo el castaño en tono de suplica, blaine lo miro a los ojos intensamente, ahora se debatía si aquello era correcto, ese chico que estaba debajo de el suplicándole… se casaria con otro.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo enojar y al mismo tiempo entristecerse, entonces se decidió… esa probablemente seria la ultima vez, asi que lo haría. Tal vez era lo que necesitaba para cerrar completamente el ciclo con kurt.

Blaine le hizo una señal para que se pusiera boca abajo, no queria verlo a los ojos, no queria que el lo viera a los ojos, porque esa prácticamente era su despedida y sabia… que podría llorar, lagrimas podían caer o tan solo sus ojos humedecerse y no queria que kurt lo viera.

Se acomodo y poco a poco fue entrando en el, kurt agarraba fuertemente la almohada, sintiéndolo… le dolia, hace 4 meses que no había tenido intimidad pero también lo llenaba, lo hacia sentir completo. Blaine espero unos minutos y entonces comenzó un vaivén lento y profundo.

- mmm blaine… - kurt gemia, el moreno le daba besos en la espalda y cuellos.

- tan… estrecho como siem…pre kurt… - dijo entre suspiros en el oído del ojiazul.

- aah blaine… dios! – grito cuando sintió como le pegaba en la próstata, blaine hacia aumentado la velocidad de las embestidas, estaba siendo un poco brusco, pero a ambos no les importaba.

_Pronto serás solo de el, solo el podrá disfrutarte a ti, tu cuerpo, tus sonrisas, tus labios, tu voz… solo el y yo… tendré que olvidarte, seguir adelante, pero al menos tendré este ultimo momento como recuerdo… no se porque me buscaste, no se porque viniste, no se porque estamos aquí… solo se que te amo, a pesar de todo… te amo._

_Venir aquí es algo que mi corazón y cuerpo gritaron, traicionando mi razón, peor no podía hacer nada mas, quería volver a unirme a ti, quería que al menos por ultima vez antes de cometer tal ves el mayor error de mi vida, hiciéramos el amor, recordar como nos pertenecemos, porque si blaine, no importa cuanto intente odiarte o negármelo, siempre te perteneceré… _

Cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, quisieron decirle al otro "te amo" pero optaron por no hacerlo, ambos se recostaron en la cama, mirando al techo, solo un silencio mientras se tranqulizaban después de haber hecho el amor.

Blaine queria voltear, verlo, hablarle… pero opto por ponerse de lado, dejándose vencer por el sueño. Las horas pasaron y cuando despertó, justo como temía, kurt ya no estaba, se había ido… pero esta vez no hubo lagrimas.

Solo un vacio. Un vacio que dolía… pero que con el tiempo sabia, iba a superar.

* * *

Kurt ya se encontraba vestido, en dos horas se casaría… y no con la persona que le hubiera gustado, no dejaba de pensar en blaine… en lo que seria su vida a partir de ahora.

- tu y yo tenemos que hablar! – casi grito rachel entrando a la habitación del castaño, venia demasiado apurada, sentía que no iba a llegar a tiempo.

- ¿Qué pasa? Te noto alterada

- no te puedes casar con el kurt, te ha estado mintiendo desde el principio! Desde aquella noche! En todo!

Kurt no comprendía nada de lo que su amiga le decía.

- Chandler es el culpable de tu ruptura con blaine, el nunca te traiciono kurt, todo fue un plan entre Esther y Chandler! Doparon a blaine esa noche para que Esther pudiera fingir algo que nunca paso! El nunca… se acosto con ella

- ¿Cómo lo… sabes? – la voz temblaba, si lo que decía era cierto…

- ella misma me lo confeso en su estado mas sincero por asi decirlo…

Y eso fue suficiente para el. Cayo de rodillas, pensando en todas las cosas hirientes que le hizo y dijo al moreno.

Kurt comenzo a derramar lagrimas pero no por chandler si no porque blaine siempre le habia dicho la verdad, su amor siempre fue sincero y verdadero pero el no lo quiso oir... no le quiso creer, lo lastimo, lo destruyo... y ahora temía que fuera tarde.

Ya habia perdido a blaine?

* * *

**_Holaaa, este cap fue medio bipolar xD jajaja cosas muy fuertes se vienen :p jejeje ¿que creen que pasara?_**

**_gracias por leer :3_**


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A : Holaaa :33 soy Diana…hoy greyci no pudo subir el capitulo y me pidió que lo subiera yo, y no saben lo difícil que fue esto XDD me comenzaba a dar por vencida, pero aquí tah no los dejamos sin cap, wiiii (no soy buena para esto). Y bueno van a amar/odiar este cap yo lo ame (y eso que yo escribí la mitad jaja).**

**Guest. R= tranquis…tomara su tiempo pero shi ;)**

**Georgi G****. R= jajaja si exiliemos al cuatro ojos, gracias que bueno que te guste :')**

**lety bl. R= descuida, :c no shores no, todos odiamos a Chandler :/ kurt lo pondrá en su lugar**

**Jeny. R= lo hara no se atrevía a lastimar a seb 3 (lo amo ah) si Chandler merece un castigo terrible por lo que hizo, gracias por leer :33**

**Betsy C****. R= lo se :' fue cruel, lo odie (y eso que yo lo re amo). Sam y rachel son los mejores amigos que alguien pidera pedir. Vamos a juntarnos para matar a Esther y Chandler ah, kurt se va a arrepentir que por todo eso, pero mejorara, gracias por leer :33**

**Cristopher20****. R= ya falta poquito, saluditos psicológicos de vuelta, gracias por leer**

** .33****. R= yo ame/odie escribirlo ah ajjaja xD si pobre Blaine pero tiene a seb el lo ayuda ah, gracias por leer brenn eres genial ;) **

**Marina. R= jajaj yo también pienso que eres bruja xD (greyci y yo lo decimos, de cariñito :33) es que no sabemos cómo le haces para….adivinar ah jaja. Te queremos agradecer por tus reviews nos impulsan a escribir muchas gracias 3 te adoraamos también**

**Guest. R= :'c ay seb es suricato pero no maldito (lo siento es que lo amo) maldito Chandler, estoy deacuerdo contigo, y kurt se porto muy feo con Blaine buu pero la culpa la tiene el cuatro ojos, pero ya pronto se resolverá ;). Que bueno que te guste, gracias. **

**olga moreno. R= no sufras :'c u.u Blaine sufre pero tiene a seb 3 a mi también me encanta esa pareja son mi placer culpable (y kurtbastian 3) :c si tendrán que cortar peor seb lo tomara bien seguro ah. Gracias por leer **

**Adriana11****. R= jaja tenemos otra adivina aquí jaja, gracias por leer adri**

**CereceresDany****. R= no falta mucho aguanta, jiji hoy será ese momento, gracias por leer**

**100kataang****. R= su orgullo lo llevo a eso, nimodo ahora tendrá que recuperar a Blaine, lucky 3 gracias por leer **

**Gabriela Cruz****- R= jaja somos re malas, queremos que sufran (aaah no cheeto) en este cap sabremos si lo hara o no, gracias por leer**

**no los aburro mas disfruten el cap**

* * *

**Capitulo 19: "Una noticia…Inesperada"**

Kurt aun en el piso y con los pensamientos perforándole la cabeza causándole dolor en ella, se limpio las lagrimas, se levanto firme y termino de arreglarse frente al espejo, rachel lo miraba confundida.

-¿aun después de lo que te acabo de decir lo harás?- pregunto con un tono molesto y sorprendido

-todos están allí Rachel, seria maleducado si no fuera, además...tengo otra idea-sin más, camino hasta su amiga tomándola de la mano y salieron de la habitación.

Llegaron justo a tiempo, todos esperaban la entrada de kurt, Rachel lo miro.

-¿estás seguro de esto?- no quería que se arrepintiera después de lo que haría

-completamente- rachel aun insegura dio la media vuelta para ir a su lugar, pero la mano de kurt la detuvo- gracias...eres la mejor amiga del mundo- le sonrió de forma dulce y ella le correspondió.

Chandler, se encontraba, feliz, nervioso y feliz otra vez, lo que había deseado desde siempre pasaría por fin y esta vez blaine no se interponía, esperaba ansioso la llegada de su prometido, se habia esmerado mucho en todos los preparativos quería que este día fuera perfecto, miro a sus padres sonrientes y orgullosos de el, mientras que los de kurt...no se veían tan felices, "ash ¿es que acaso nadie superara al estúpido de blaine? ¡Olvídenlo! Yo seré quien haga feliz a kurt de ahora en adelante, olvídense del señor perfecto" fueron sus pensamientos al ver la cara de fastidio de burt.

Se escucho la puerta abrirse, kurt había llegado, todos se levantaron, kurt caminaba a paso decidido hacia el altar, sin expresión alguna, a chandler le pareció extraño, pero decidió ignorar eso. Kurt llego a su lado, y sin más rodeos el juez comenzó a recitar todo su sermón, el cual kurt, conocía a la perfección desde aquella vez. Chandler tomo sus manos y kurt simplemente le siguió la corriente...y el momento llego

-Chandler Kiehl, ¿aceptas a Kurt Hummel como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo, quererlo y respetarlo por el resto de sus días?

-acepto- respondió sin chistar y con una enorme sonrisa, "hipócrita" pensó kurt

-Kurt Hummel, ¿aceptas a Chandler Kiehl como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo, quererlo y respetarlo?- y allí estaba, la segunda vez que le preguntaban eso, sin embargk esta vez...si sabía que respondería.

-No.

Murmullos, expresiones sorprendidas, y la cara aterrada de chandler llenaron la sala

-No lo hare... ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque no quiero casarme con un maldito farsante! - su cordura se había perdido

-kurt...n-no sé de que hablas- intento hacerse el inocente y kurt no soporto aquello

- ¡además de mentiroso hipócrita! Todo lo planeaste tu Chandler... ¡Blaine nunca me engaño! Tu y esa zorra fueron los culpables de mi divorcio con Blaine, ¡no creí que cayeras tan bajo! ¡Confiaba en ti, te creía diferente, solo querías quitar del camino a Blaine para casarte conmigo y ni siquiera entiendo porque!

-kurt yo te amo, no quería perderte y estaba enojado porque Blaine te había arrancado de mi lado, y tome medidas desesperadas, ¡pero todo lo hice por amor!- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos como lluvia, pero kurt no se condolería de eso

-gracias a ti, ¡perdí al amor de mi vida!, ¿lo hiciste por amor?, pues no lo parece, porque cuando se ama alguien...prefieres la felicidad de la otra persona a la tuya propia, y tu... tu no hiciste más que destruir mi felicidad por la tuya, eso..¡ES EGOISMO CHANDLER SE ACABO, Y NO SOLO PERDISTE MI AMOR...HAS PERDIDO MI CONFIANZA Y MI AMISTAD! ¿Estás feliz ahora?- le reprocho con todo el odio y dolor que tenia por dentro, se saco el anillo y se lo aventó, con lagrimas en sus ojos, salió corriendo de allí, evitando y empujando a todos los que intentaban detenerlo. Salió, dejando a una multitud de invitados conmocionados, a Rachel sorprendida y a un Chandler...completamente...destrozado, cayó sobre sus rodillas y lloro desgarradoramente... lo perdió todo...por un simple acto de egoísmo.

**¿Era feliz ahora?...**

* * *

Kurt corría rápidamente, tenía que hablar con Blaine, pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había dicho y hecho en estos últimos meses, rogarle que regrese con él, aun no podía creer que hubiera sido tan ciego. Tantas veces que el moreno lo busco y suplico, por orgullo tal vez ya había perdido a la persona más importante de su vida.

Recordaba lo de anoche y eso le daba esperanzas, tal vez no todo estaba tan perdido como él pensaba, tomo un taxi, dio la dirección y en cuestión de 20 minutos llegaron, bajo pagando el taxi y entonces dirigió su mirada a la que era la casa de Blaine pero…

La imagen que observo le rompió todas sus ilusiones, Blaine salía de la casa acompañado de aquel chico, Sebastián si mal no recordaba, el más alto abrazaba al moreno por detrás diciéndole algo al oído que hacia reír al amor de su vida. Blaine se volteo para mirar de frente al más alto y después este se agacho un poco para besar al ojimiel, este le correspondía tiernamente, se separaron y se dirigieron al coche que supuso era de Sebastián, y se fueron.

- se ven muy bien juntos ¿verdad? - La voz de sam irrumpió sus pensamientos, lo miro desolado, sam lo observaba con algo de enojo y también con algo de pena. Kurt sonrió amargamente.

- si… se ven muy bien – fue su respuesta. Sam le puso una mano en su hombro

- ¿podemos hablar? – pregunto, kurt se limpio una lagrima que había derramado y asintió, se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería que estaba ahí cerca.

- se que anoche buscaste a Blaine y… bueno, lo que paso Kurt bajo la mirada.

-mira kurt, quiero empezar diciendo que no te odio, de hecho se que eres una víctima también de lo que hicieron esos dos pero… tu no viste sufrir a Blaine de la manera en que lo vi sufrir yo todo este tiempo, una vez hace años lo vi devastado también por amor, jure que jamás permitiría que eso volviera a pasar… Esas palabras rompían el corazón de kurt, imaginándose a su Blaine devastado.

- ahora el esta recomponiendo su vida a lado de Sebastián, hoy en la mañana le tuvo que confesar a Sebastián lo que había pasado entre tú y el… cómo pudiste ver, el lo perdono, más bien lo comprendió… así que pienso que Sebastián merece a mi amigo, ambos se merecen y ver a Blaine de nuevo feliz es lo que más deseo

Kurt asentía, el comprendía el deseo de sam, el mismo se veía como la peor persona del mundo, nunca se digno a darle una oportunidad al moreno, nunca ni siquiera decidió investigar que había sucedido esa noche, tuvo que ser Rachel quien lo hiciera…

- sin embargo… por lo mismo que lo quiero ver feliz, se que su verdadera felicidad eres tu.

Kurt abrió los ojos asombrado por esas palabras, no se las esperaba, ya se imaginaba pidiéndole que se mantenga alejado, que no se entrometa.

- no te entiendo

- mira, si… Blaine puede ser feliz con seb, no lo dudo pero sé que en el fondo te estará extrañando, te estará recordando, aun si decidiera pasar toda su vida con Sebastián se que te seguirá amando, por eso kurt, a pesar de creer que no lo mereces… lucha por el, reconquístalo, pídele perdón, has todo lo que él hizo, no te rindas… Blaine te ama ahora es tu turno de demostrarle cuanto lo amas tu a el – dijo firme el rubio.

Kurt sonrió por las palabras de sam, siempre le pareció un muy buen amigo ahora lo confirmaba, pero antes que hacer nada… necesitaba dejar la culpa de lado, sentía que si ahora buscaba a Blaine, solo lo molestaría, lo entristecería.

- te prometo que lo hare… pero, creo que Blaine tiene derecho a intentarlo con alguien más, sobre todo con el que le ayudo a continuar, yo… lo amo, quiero verlo feliz, debo terminar todo con Chandler, dejar en claro a mi padre que ya no dependeré de lo que él quiere y entonces buscare a Blaine

– ambos se miraron y asintieron. Kurt se despidió y vio una vez más aquella casa, que si tenía suerte… algún día volvería a hacer de él y Blaine

* * *

Pasaron dos meses después de eso, kurt no había vuelto a casa de sus padres, decidió quedarse con Rachel y ella más que feliz, lo acogió en su casa. Después de la boda o "el desastre de boda" como los periódicos la habían llamado, no volvió a ver a Chandler, supuso que estaba demasiado avergonzado y dolido como para darle la cara, y de Blaine, no sabía mucho, pero debido a que sam se comunicaba con Rachel, al menos sabia que le estaba yendo bien y que era feliz al lado de Sebastián... ¿le dolía? Si, demasiado, pero como le dijo a Chandler, cuando amar a alguien prefieres su felicidad a la tuya, y eso mismo estaba haciendo, era feliz por Blaine solo eso.

En esos meses había empezado a tener muchas nauseas por casi todo, se mareaba de vez en cuando, hasta a Rachel casi le da un infarto cuando se le desmayo caminando por la calle, había subido de peso y comía en exceso pero para terminar vomitándolo después, no soportaba el olor del café, eso era extraño, porque el amaba el café, pero ahora el olor solo le causaba repulsión, y cambiaba de humor drásticamente. Rachel se empezaba a preocupar por su amigo, no tenía ni idea de que podía ser y le daba miedo que pusiera ser algo grave, pero cuando le decía al ojiazul que fueran al médico este negaba rotundamente diciendo que estaba bien, solo le había caído mal algo, o cosas así, pero cada día empeoraba.

-kurt, debemos ir al médico me preocupas- le decía a su amigo, el cual estaba ocupado devorando un pedazo de pizza que había encontrado en la nevera. Negó de nuevo

-por milésima vez, estoy bien, no es nada grave, solo tengo hambre, quizás se deba a que no comí nada en mi depresión- volvió su vista al pedazo de pizza fría, que ni se había molestado en calentar.

-kurt...-no pudo terminar de hablar, debido a que el ojiazul salió corriendo al baño, y seguido de eso escucho las arcadas desde afuera

-¡basta! Se acabo, vamos ahora mismo al médico y no me importa que no quieras- hablo con su típico tono autoritario que intimidaba a kurt, el solo obedeció, a regaña dientes.

* * *

Llegaron al consultorio médico, estaban sentados en la sala de espera, en espera de que el doctor se desocupara, kurt tenía miedo, nunca le había gustado ir a esos lugares, odiaba el olor a medicinas.

-tranquilo, quizás solo es una infección estomacal y te darán medicamento eso es todo- intento calmarlo tomando de su mano, la puerta del consultorio se abrió y el hombre mayor con bata salió, kurt empezó a temblar

-kurt hummel- llamo su nombre kurt y Rachel se levantaron

-soy yo

-entre por favor- Rachel y Kurt entraron, el doctor les pidió que se sentaran frente al escritorio y el tomo su lugar detrás de este.

-de acuerdo, dime que síntomas has tenido- tomo una libreta y un bolígrafo esperando la respuesta del joven castaño.

-pues, he tenido muchas nauseas muy seguido y el olor de ciertas cosas me desagrada, y más del café, me desmayo en varias ocasiones en cualquier lugar, cambio de humor drásticamente y nunca me he considerado alguien bipolar, tengo insaciables antojos de fresas y chocolate, y no paro de comer sin embargo termino vomitándolo después, no sé qué pasa.- termino de relatar y se dio cuenta de que el doctor solo había escrito la mitad y tenía una expresión extrañada y confusa, kurt se volvió a asustar. El doctor presiono un botón de su teléfono y pidió a su secretaria que mandara a traer a una doctora llamada "sofí" rachel y kurt solo permanecieron dudosos

-ven por aquí por favor- le pidió señalándole la camilla- quítate la camisa un momento- kurt obedeció, un poco avergonzado debido al pequeño bultito de grasa que se había formado en la parte baja de su estomago. El doctor paso su estetoscopio por su corazón, sus pulmones, pidiéndole que inhalara y exhalara, luego le pidió que se recostara, y paso el objeto frio por su estomago causándole escalofríos, y más viendo la expresión del hombre. La puerta se abrió y una linda mujer alta, de cabello negro ojos verdes y bata blanca entro al consultorio Miro al doctor a los ojos con Seriedad y este solo asintió con la cabeza, logrando que la doctora abriera los ojos con sorpresa. Comenzó a dar toques en su estomago, preguntándole si le dolía, que sentía etc. cada vez se preocupaba mas, y nadie le decía nada. Una vez que terminaron de hacerle el chequeo del siglo volvieron al escritorio

-pues...No sabríamos como explicarte esto, es...un caso muy extraño, pero puede ser que solo sea psicológico- kurt y rachel solo fruncían el seño, no entendían nada

-¿podrían ser más claros por favor?- pidió rachel aun confundida.

-toma- le entregaron a kurt una cajita, el leyó lo que decía esta y solo se quedo sin palabras... ¿qué diablos?

-P-pero... ¿ustedes insinúan que...?

- no es seguro, podría ser cualquier otra cosa , pero, debes estar completamente seguros...solo hazla por favor.

* * *

Kurt se encontraba en el baño, ya había terminado de hacerla como pudo, y espero el tiempo que la caja señalaba, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, intentaba regular su respiración, las manos le sudaban y aunque era ilógicamente imposible, tenía miedo, miro su reloj de muñeca, ya había pasado el tiempo, tomo con terror la prueba, no, no, no, no, no. Tapo su boca con la mano y las lagrimas empezaron a salir, no era posible NO ERA POSIBLE NO.

Salió del baño desesperado y con las mejillas mojadas, los doctores tomaron la prueba Rachel se levanto a abrazar a su amigo quien lloraba desconsoladamente maldiciendo a los 4 vientos.

La doctora miro la prueba de embarazo. *positivo* uno de los casos más extraños durante toda su carrera como obstetra, miro al joven que continuaba llorando

-no sé qué decirte...solo. Felicidades...estas embarazado.

Kurt aun estaba esperando a que el doctor le dijera "es broma" pero no, todo parecía demasiado serio.

- pero... ¿cómo es posible? ¡Es un hombre! - preguntaba consternada Rachel.

- la ciencia y la medicina aun están investigando estos casos, la única explicación es que es debido a un gen que pocos hombres llegan con si - explico el doctor

Pero a kurt no le importaba el porqué ni como, abrazo su vientre y sonrió, milagrosamente estaba esperando un hijo de él y Blaine, del amor de su vida.

-P-pero entonces….tu y chandler…

-fue en la noche antes de la boda, que decidiste dejarme solo, fui a de blaine y…pues…no usamos protección- respondió aun en shock el castaño, la pelinegra tapo su boca sorprendida

- ¿Cómo le dirás a Blaine va a ser padre?...

Y entonces le cayó la realidad encima.

**Como se lo diría Blaine?**

* * *

**Gracias por leer :33 dejen sus reviews nos inspiran gracias, los amo 3**


	20. Chapter 20

**HOLA! AHORA SI SOY YO XD GREYCI JEJE HOY NO PODRE CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS VENGO DE VOLADA :P PERO NO QUERIA DEJARLOS SIN CAPITULO Y NO TUVE TIEMPO DE AVISARLE A DIANA *SALDRE, SALIDA FAMILIAR* PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO SIN FALTA! :D**

**Capitulo 20: "Nuestro Hijo"**

Kurt se comia las uñas de las manos, se encontraba en el auto de rachel justamente afuera de la casa del moreno. - kurt ya llevamos casi media hora aqui, podrias decidirte - le decia ya impaciente la castaña.

- y si cree que no es suyo? Y si lo rechaza? Y si me odia? - le preguntaba alterado. Rachel lo miro con ternura - creo que ambos sabemos que el es demasiado bueno como para odiarte o rechazar a su propio hijo

- las palabras de rachel lo hicieron sonreir y al mismo tiempo enojarse consigo mismo. No habia aprendido nada? No le basto con lo que paso? Blaine nunca lo engaño porque el era incapaz de eso ahora es obvio que es incapaz de rechazar a su hijo, suspiro fuerte y bajo del coche, caminando en direccion a la puerta la casa de blaine.

Tomo un poco mas de valor antes de dar unos golpes a la puerta, su corazon se acelero cuando escucho la voz del moreno gritando "ya voy" espero y entonces abrio, blaine lo miraba impactado, era normal, despues de meses desde aquella noche de repente llegaba, eso podria traerle un deja vu.

- hola blaine - saludo timido.

- hola kurt... - contesto blaine casi en un susurro.

- yo... bueno, emm hay algo muy importante que debo hablar contigo - Blaine lo miro expectamte unos segundos pero despues lo dejo pasar, era una situacion algo incomoda, ya que la ultima vez que llego de improviso hicieron el amor.

- quieres algo de tomar? - ofrecio amablente pero nego rapidamente.

- no, gracias... blaine lo que debo decirte es delicado asi que por favor sientate

El moreno lo miro preocupado, se sento. - te sucede algo kurt? - pregunto intrigado.

- si... esto que te dire te va a sonar loco y extraño, muy extraño hasta imposible pero esta sucediendo y...

- por dios kurt, solo dilo me estas poniendo de verdad muy nervioso

Kurt tomo un poco de aire y miro fijamente a los ojos mieles de blaine. - vas a ser padre blaine yo... estoy esperando un hijo tuyo - dijo esto dandole las hojas de los resultados y una carta del doctor explicando la situacion.

Blaine estaba en shock por lo que habia escuchado y por lo que estana leyendo. Kurt esperaba en silencio la reaccion de blaime cuando saliera del trance. Minutos pasaban y blaine no decia nada.

- blaine...?

- voy... voy a se padre? Tendremos un hijo kurt? - pregunto blaine y el ojiazul solo asentia.

Blaine se puso de pie y abrazo al castaño, este no se esperaba para nada esa reaccion.

- es... es inesperado pero maravilloso! No lo puedo creer esto es lo que ambos soñabamos es... - y entonces volvio a la realidad.

Ya no estaban casados.

Ya no estaban juntos. El estaba con sebastian.

Y kurt... no estaba.

- esto... esto sera dificil - dijo blaine ahora con un tono serio.

- blaine yo... no me case

- lo se kurt, sam me conto, tambien se que ya sabes la verdad de lo que sucedio esa noche

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato. - perdoname... fui un idiota! Debi haberte escuchado debi haberte dado la oportunidad de explicar y buscar respuestas... - las lagrimas resbalaban.

Blaine lo observaba... asi se habia visto el? Blaine lo abrazo nuevamente. - el pasado es el pasado... ya no importa, ambos fuimos victimas de ese estupido plan asi que... deja de culparte, no le hace bien ni a ti ni... a nuestro hijo

Kurt abrio los ojos abruptamente al escuchar esas ultimas palabras, su corazon latia fuertemente, si... tendrian un hijo.

- pero kurt... yo me hare cargo de ti y de nuestro o nuestra pequeña pero... yo estoy con sebastian

Y eso trajo de nuevo al castaño a la cruda realidad. - ya... ya no me amas? - no pude contenerse, tenia que preguntar, tenia que saber. Blaine guardo silencio unos minutos. Hasta que suspiro.

- me seria facil decirte que no kurt, pero eso me convertiria en un mentiroso y nunca he querido serlo

- entonces porque no lo intentamos? Se que te daño, se que fui un idiota, se que no te merezco pero yo te amo y tu a mi... no hay razon para...

- no le puedo hacer eso a seb, el ha estado conmigo kurt, el me ha ayudado a continuar, el hizo que volviera a sonreir a que volviera a sentir felicidad y aun cuando te amo a ti... a el tambien lo quiero

Esas palabras son las que mas temia oir el castaño, sabia que se habia arriesgado mucho, pero no tenia nada que reprocharle, el practicamente lo habian mandado a los brazos de sebastian y ahora ahi estaba el resultado.

- entiendo... yo, creo que debo irme, despues podemos volver a hablar de nuestro hijo y.. - no pudo contenerse y empezo a llorar. A blaine le rompio el corazon verlo asi, tomo su rostro y limpio sus lagrimas.

- lo siento tanto kurt, desearia que todo fuera diferente...cuando supe que no te habias casado, pense vendrias conmigo pero nunca lo hiciste... crei que simplemente ya no te importaba... Kurt nego con la cabeza

- no lo sientas, yo elegi esto... yo te deje ir cuando debi luchar por lo nuestro yo... yo mismo acabe con lo nuestro Blaine le dio un beso en la frente.

- siempre estare para ti kurt, ahora nos unira para siempre este ser que se encuentra en ti... lamento que todo se haya dado de esta manera

Kurt asintio con una debi sonrisa. - yo tambien... hasta luego blaine - salio de la casa y corrio al coche.

- vamonos por favor - le pidio a rachel, esta solo asintio.

Blaine vio como el auto desaparecia de su vista... Estaria haciendo lo correcto?

Durante todo el día, después de que Kurt se hubiera ido, Blaine se la paso pensativo, ¿cómo se lo diría a seb?, ¿a sus padres?, ¿a los de Kurt?, ¿cómo cuidaría de Kurt?, ¿que diría la gente al verlo?, ¿sería un buen padre a la edad de 18 años? Se encontraban cenando y Sebastián notaba que Blaine estaba en las nubes desde hace unas horas.

Seb supo que Kurt había estado allí, porque lo vio salir llorando, supuso que por eso Blaine estaba tan extraño, tuvo curiosidad de preguntar, pero sería invadir la privacidad de su novio, no eran asuntos de él. Después de la silenciosa cena, se sentaron a ver la televisión, más bien Sebastián la veía, Blaine seguía en su mundo, y miraba un punto fijo sin siquiera parpadear.

Al día siguiente se encontraban desayunando en la plaza, sin embargo, Blaine seguía en el mismo estado, evitaba la mirada y los toques de Sebastián, y eso empezaba a exasperar a seb.

-Seb….necesito decirte algo- por fin hablo el ojimiel

-dime Blaine.

- seguro pensaras que lo que te voy a decir es una estupidez e imposible y te enojaras y…

-tranquilo blainie, yo nunca me enojaría contigo, solo dímelo, lo entenderé- le animo a hablar

- recuerdas…hace dos meses que kurt vino y paso….eso- seb sintió esa punzada pero la ignoro.

-amm, si, ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- pues…am... kurt…esta embarazado…de mi- dijo de una, y seb solo lo miro como si se hubiera fumado algo

- jajaja que buena broma Blaine, ¿ya enserio que paso?- no contuvo la risa, luego miro la cara de Blaine que parecía muy seria.

- seb…es enserio- la expresión de Sebastián cambio repentinamente, abrió los ojos como platos

-p-pero ¿Cómo?...eso no es natural, bueno, los hombres no pueden embarazarse- Sebastián lleno al ojimiel de preguntas.

-pues así salieron los resultados, incluso me enseño una carta del doctor, explicando la situación, dicen que simplemente no hay una explicación lógica, apenas están investigando el caso- el menor escondió su cara entre sus brazos

- no sé qué hacer.

-Blaine tienes que hacerte cargo de…tu hijo- acaricio su espalda en señal de apoyo

- creo que deberías volver con kurt.

Blaine alzo la mirada extrañado, lo miro con el ceño fruncido -¿Qué?

-no soy tonto Blaine, se que aun lo amas, y nunca dejaras de hacerlo, y ahora con más razón debes volver con él, no solo por su hijo, también por ustedes

- pero, yo no quiero dejarte, te quiero mucho y tú has sido mi apoyo, no sería capaz de dejarte

- lo sé Blaine, sé que me quieres…pero no me amas- eso hizo que el corazón le doliera al ojimiel, pero no podía mentir, era cierto, lo quería, si, pero el amaba a una persona.

-seb..

-no descuida…lo entiendo, y yo solo quiero que seas feliz, y tu lugar es con el, con ellos. Sin embargo, gracias por darme la oportunidad de quererte- le sonrió dulcemente

- igual, tenía que decirte que mañana me regreso a parís, a estudiar allá me llamaron por una beca y la acepte, pero no quería dejarte solo, hubiera querido que me acompañaras pero ahora tu tienes algo muy importante aqui – Blaine abrió los ojos sorprendido, y sonrió.

- felicidades, estoy muy feliz por ti- se levanto para abrazarlo.

- gracias, y felicidades a ti también- se separaron

- eres libre ahora, ve por el Blaine, y nunca más lo dejes ir, sean felices y una hermosa familia, y dile a ese pequeño o pequeña que su tío Sebastián lo quiere mucho y le traerá un regalo cuando regrese de parís.

Blaine lo abrazo otra vez esta vez más fuerte. -gracias por todo seb, te quiero, eres…mi mejor amigo- le dijo en su odio

- gracias a dios que sam no escucho eso porque me mata- ambos rieron

- de nada Blaine.

Entonces Blaine le robo un último pequeño pico, el mayor solo sonrió, y regresaron a casa,pero esta vez, como amigos.

Blaine pensaba de lo que sucederia al dia siguiente, iba a ir por kurt, por su familia...

_**si, ahora tenia una familia.**_

_**hola! espero les haya gustado :D gracias por leer, pues ya solo queda un capitulo y el epilogo :3**_


	21. Chapter 21

**hola! sigo siendo greyci xD jajajaja pss aqui el capitulo final, en unos minutos subire de una vez el epilogo :D**

**darckel: si lees todos mis fics en todos lo pongo asi :3 *lo amo* sebastian 3**

**CereceresDany: ya aqui tienes tu reencuentro klaine y pues si, ya se acaba pero empieza la segunda temporada... proximamente xD**

**Jeny: awww si seb es un amor :3 *que no se note que lo amo***

**Guest: jajaja que malo eres con seb xD jajaja pero si, estaran juntos :D klaine **

**Anallely CrissColfer: siiii por fin estaran juntos :D**

**MONICSXIBARRALOVEKLAINE: jajaja no creo que la 2da temporada sea infinita, yo diria que tendra los mismos capitulos xD te comprendo con los spoilers de lo de blaine y dave *mejor hubiera sido con seb* okno pero aun no sabemos si sera verdad *esperemos no* pero aun cuando lo fueran seguro solo sera un raton, kurt lo volvera a conquistar *eso espero***

**lety bl: tal vez vuelva a meter a sebastian en la otra temporada para darle una pareja, no se... xD**

**Georgi G: siiii klaine juntos again!**

**Cristopher20: les dije que estarian juntos xD**

**Gabriela Cruz: no tardo xD solo las 24 horas que debe ser xD**

**Betsy C: siiii sebastian es genial :3 perfecto :3 *se emociona* jajaja si despues de tanto por fin klaine**

**Marga24071: aqui ta el final y pues la segunda temporada... proximamente xD**

**Capitulo 21: "El amor"**

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine se alisto para ir a ver a kurt, estaba emocionado y feliz.  
Salio casi corriendo de su casa, tomo un taxi y le dio la direccion de la casa de rachel.  
Pago y entro al edificio, no espero el ascensor, corrio escaleras arriba, hasta el 4 piso que es donde la pelinegra vivia, ya en la puerta, toco 2 veces, escucho el "voy" de la chica y al abrir la puerta la expresion de esta se torno sorprendida.

-blaine...¿que haces aqui?- se notaba algo nerviosa

- vine por kurt, termine con sebastian ayer y quiero decirle que quiero regresar con el y tener una familia y ser felices por siempre- decia emocionado el ojimiel, y eso hizo que el corazon de rachel se estrujara, por lo que le iba a decir

- oww eso es muy tierno...pero...amm, kurt no esta aqui- blaine fruncio el seño extrañado

-¿no? ¿Salio a algun lado? Puedo esperarlo

-n-no blaine...es que...no se com decirte esto...kurt, no regresara- la sonrisa de felicidad de blaine se fue ante esas palabras

-¿que? ¿Porque?- se comenzaba a alterar

- el dia, despues de que fuimos a verte, esa misma noche el quizo ir a decirle a sus padres lo ocurrido, mas bien, a su madrastra, pero su padre lo escucho y... se enfado mucho, le grito cosas horribles, le prohibio volver a acercarse a su casa y...pues, lo golpeo- los ojos de blaine empezaron a humedecerse, apreto los puños queriendo ir ahora mismo a matar a burt, pero ahora lo importante era encontrar a kurt.

-¿pero a donde se fue?

- me hizo prometer que no te dijera

-Rachel por favor te lo ruego- le pidio casi de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos.

- esta en el aeropuerto, me dijo que quiere irse lejos, no me dijo a donde, pero corre su avion salia a las 2 pm si tienes suerte, puedes detenerlo- blaine miro el reloj 1:30 tenia poco tiempo

-muchas gracias rachel- la estrujo entre sus brazos, beso su mejilla para despues salir corriendo.

El aeropuerto estaba a algo lejos y el trafico era un desastre, blaine comenzaba a desesperarse, estaba a 4 calles de llegar y el trafico impedia llegar.

-me bajo aqui- le tiro los billetes al taxista y salio del auto, no importaba si tenia que correr las 4 calles llegaria fuera como fuera.

Por fin llego,cansado, sudado, con la respiracion entrecortada.

-disculpe señorita, que vuelo sale a las 2pm?- la joven tecleo en su computadora para revisar

- si ese vuelo va a españa, esta a 5 minutos de salir, es en la puerta 6

- gracias- y corrio nuevamente, chocando con muchas personas, tropezando con sus mismos pies.  
Miro la hora ya eran la 1:58 era imposible que lo encontrara, seguro ya estaba abordo del avion, paro su carrera, suspiro frustrado, una vez mas, iba a perder al amor dd su vida, ¿porque siempre el universo estaba en su contra?  
Alzo la mirada, algo borrosa por las lagrimas, y lo vio, creyo qu era producto dd su imaginacion, pero no alli estaba, podia reconocer su cabello castaño y esa ropa extravagante donde fuera.

-¡KURT!- grito fuertemente, el aludido estaba en la fila con su boleto en mano para abordar el avion, no escucho el llamado

-¡KURT!- Grito nuevamente corriendo hacia el, por fin el ojiazul escucho que gritaban su nombre y volteo, entonces lo vio, no pudo decir nada, porque ya tenia al ojimiel estrujandolo contra su cuerpo, le devolvio el abrazo, noto que el pelinegro lloraba en su hombro

-dios, crei que te habia perdido otra vez.

-aqui estoy blaine no me e ido- acaricio su espalda, y el moreno se separo

-¿te ibas a ir sin decirme, sin despedirte siquiera? ¿porque?- aun entre lagrimas le pregunto.

- era lo mejor, asi no me interponia mas en tu vida con sebastian, y te ahorraba la verguenza que pasarias conmigo cerca

- yo nunca me avergonzaria de ti kurt ¿porque lo haria?

-¡por que soy un fenomeno blaine!- no aguanto mas y rompio en llanto- eso dijo mi padre, que soy un fenomeno, y no merezco vivir, y no te merezco a ti tampoco- esas palabras rompieron el corazon de blaine.

-no digas eso kurt, no eres un fenomeno, lo que tienes dentro de ti es un milagro, un producto de nuestro amor, y no me importa lo que diga la gente, yo te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre, hasta el final de nuestros dias, como te prometi en nuestros votos matrimoniales, no sabes el intenso terror que me dio cuando crej que te habias ido y que jamas te volveria a ver, los, volveria a ver. Ayer termine con sebastian porque me di cuenta, que no importa todo lo que haya pasado, te amo como a nadie, eres la unica persona que quiero a mi lado por la eternidad, y si tuvimos muchos problemas...pero kurt...el amor es un campo de batalla.

Los corazones de ambos latian tan fuerte que eran casi audibles, el azul y el chocolate se mezclaban, no habia otro sonido el de sus latidos y respiraciones.

- no se que decirte blaine

-solo una ultima vez que me quieres y te juro que...

-¿que me juras?

-Y te juro que te besare.

Kurt no aguanto mas y atrajo los labios de blaine en un beso, lleno de amor, con el que se expresaban lo mucho que se habian extrañado, y todo el amor que se tenian para con el otro, se separaron lentamente.

-¿ya no te iras?

-ya no...porque ahora tengo una razon para quedarme, y esa eres tu- lo beso otra vez

- ¿eso significa que volveremos?

-no recuerdo que me lo hayas preguntado formalmente- ambos rieron

- bien pues...kurt hummel, el amor de mi vida, ¿quieres ser oficialmente mi novio,padre de mi hijo,Y el dueño de mis quincenas?- kurt solto una carcajada

-claro que quiero..te amo blaine

- y yo a ti kurt...por primera vez, mi padre no arruino mi vida, si no que me dio a alguien que llego para darle senti a esta.

-de todos los hombres que mi papa pudo haber escogido para casarme...me alegra que hayas sido tu – dijo, repitiendo lo que había dicho hace casi un año atrás, blaine sonrio con ternura y volvió a unir sus labios.

- vamos a casa – dijo blaine mientras lo tomaba de la mano, sebastian había dejado la casa esa mañana, de una vez se había ido a parís.

Los días pasaron, ambos estaban acomodando la casa al gusto de kurt, bueno, mejor dicho al gusto de ambos, la casa tenia otra habitación, la cual obviamente seria para el pequeño que venia en camino.

- ya saque la cita para la ginecóloga, es tan extraño decir eso – decía kurt, aun sin acostumbrarse a su nuevo estado.

Blaine rio un poco – ni que lo digas, yo no me veía siendo padre a los 18 años pero bueno… eso no me quita la felicidad que me da, sobre todo porque es nuestro! Es parte tuyo y parte mio ¿puedes creerlo?

El moreno hablaba con la emoción de un niño, eso enterneció al castaño quien le dio un beso casto.

- definitivamente no te merezco – dijo con un dejo de culpa el ojiazul.

- no digas eso, ambos nos merecemos – respondió el ojimiel.

Alguien tocaba la puerta, kurt camino hacia ella para abrirla, llevándose una gran y desagradable sorpresa.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! – pregunto enojado al ver al chico de anteojos con el que estuvo a punto de casarse.

Este entro como si fuera su casa, blaine al verlo se puso furioso, se acerco intimidante – mas vale que te largues de aquí! – exigió el moreno.

- vine porque me entere de las buenas nuevas, dime blaine… ¿seguro que el bebe es tuyo?

Kurt abrió abruptamente los ojos ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ellos nunca habían tenido nada que ver, al menos no después de casarse con blaine ¿Qué pretendía? El silencio de blaine lo altero ¿y si lo hacia dudar?

- insinuas… ¿Qué es tuyo? – pregunta serio el ojimiel.

Chandler sonrio maliciosamente – estuve 4 meses con kurt, tu dirás – respondió, cuando kurt había decidido hablar, le sorprendió que blaine le diera un golpe en la cara a Chandler, rompiéndole el labio.

- ¿me crees tan estúpido? Y eso es poco para lo que te mereces, fuera de nuestra casa! – Chandler lo miro con odio pero también con temor.

- lárgate Chandler! No te quiero volver a ver, me arrepiento tanto de haberte querido alguna vez! – le grito kurt, el rubio solo se marcho, maldiciendo todo pero sobre todo a blaine. Kurt cerro la puerta.

Kurt tenia pena de ver a blaine, tomo un poco de aire – blaine…

- no tienes que decir nada kurt, confio completamente en ti – fue la rápida respuesta de blaine, kurt lo abrazo.

- nunca estuve con el, después de ti… no ha habido nadie mas – le aseguro el castaño, blaine sonrio.

- lo se, todo esta bien… es mas, hay que olvidar este amargo momento con una canción ¿te parece?

Kurt asintió y se dirigieron al cuarto de música de blaine, ahí donde tenia todos sus instrumentos musicales, se sento en su piano.

- esta canción la compuse hace tiempo… pensando en ti, bueno… últimamente todas mis composiciones son pensado en ti – dijo riendo. Kurt se sintió feliz, muy feliz y se sonrojo…

_Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza  
vas alimentando el amor de mi alma  
y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,  
qué será d mí si no te tengo?  
Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío. _

_Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento q respiro...  
No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir.  
Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.  
Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...  
Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir... _

_"me enamoré de tí"  
me enamoré de tí..._

Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo he soñado amar...  
eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana...  
y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,  
qué será d mí si no te tengo?

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.  
Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento q respiro...  
No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir...  
Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.  
Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...  
Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir...

"me enamoré de tí"...

Kurt se limpio unas lagrimas y abrazo al moreno – te amo te amo te amo! Gracias por esta hermosa canción, gracias por amarme… - le decía el castaño en el oído, blaine le dio un beso en el cuello y se separaron.

- el amor no se agradece kurt, solo se corresponde, tu y yo nos amamos y eso es lo único que importa – dijo antes de unir sus labios nuevamente.

Ambos se daban cuenta que habían pasado por demasiadas cosas, desde que se conocieron aquella noche en ese bar siendo un par de desconocidos, para después caer en una guerra que solo los llevaría al verdadero amor.

_"__El amor es un campo de batalla entre dos personas, en la cual las dos deben ganar porque si solo uno gana entonces… nunca fue amor"_

Y definitivamente… los dos habían ganando.

_**Bien este fue el capitulo final, ya viene el epilogo :3**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Bien, hemos llegado al epilogo, el final de temporada... gracias por su apoyo, estaremos subiendo la segunda temporada "JUST GIVE ME A REASON" el viernes 5 de septiembre :D**

Epilogo

Se encontraban nerviosos fuera del consultorio de la ginecologa, seria su primer ultrasonido. Estaban tan ansiosos como nerviosos.

- kurt hummel por favor pase - anuncio la secretaria, ambos se tomaron de la mano y entraron al consultorio, la dra les sonrio.

- mucho gusto, soy la dra emma ustedes son mi segundo caso de embarazo de hombre, recuestese por favor...

Kurt se acomodo en la camilla - usted es el otro papa verdad? - le pregunto a blaine. Este solo asintio.

- bien, levante su camisa le aplicare este gel, sentira frio al principio - una vez aplicado el gel empezo a repasar su vientre con el aparato y ambos miraron la pantalla. Aun era muy pequeño pero ambos estaban con un brillo en sus ojos.

- te amo! - dijo blaine a kurt dandole un beso en la frente, emma los miro conmovida.

- y yo a ti! Es nuestro blaine, de nuestro inesperado y loco amor - blaine asintio mirandolo con adoracion.

- bien, todo parece indicar que esta es su decima semana, le recetare unos medicamentos que debera seguir al pie de la letra, el embarazo de hombre es mas complicado que el de la mujer - ambos asintieron y pusieron atencion a todas las indicaciones, la cita medica termino y salieron con amplias sonrisas.

Sam bajaba de su coche, moria por llamar a blaine y saber como le fue con la doctora, estaba feliz por su mejor amigo, cerro el coche y una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿sam?

Esa voz, la reconocería donde fuera, volteo y la vio, no se creía lo que veía, eso no podía estar pasando… no ahora.

- ¿quinn? No puede ser…

Ella sonrio ampliamente – wow, esto si que ha sido una sorpresa, estaba a punto de preguntar a la gente si aun vivías por aquí, bueno… vivian, sam ¿Dónde esta blaine? – preguntaba entusiasmada.

Kurt y blaine veían una película, últimamente como era típico, kurt comia mucho y aun cuando se quejara de que no le quedaría la ropa seguía comiendo, blaine solo se reia de ello.

- admítelo, estoy engordando – decía kurt.

- te ves adorable como siempre – fue la respuesta del moreno dándole un beso rápido.

Kurt se levanto para ir al baño, blaine entonces escucho su celular sonar, al ver que era sam contesto.

- fue genial sam! Vi a mi hijo! Es muy chiquito pero es mi hijo! – decía emocionado.

- me alegra mucho escuchar eso blaine…

El moreno se dio cuenta que el tono de voz de sam no era tan alegre como debería.

- ¿sucede algo?

Se escucho el suspiro de sam – amigo… ha sucedido algo , no se como lo vayas a tomar…

- solo dilo sam, me pones nervioso – contesto el ojimiel.

- se trata de ella blaine… de quinn

El corazón de blaine se detuvo, todo se detuvo. Sam se dio cuenta del inexplicable silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

- que… ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- esta aquí blaine, ha vuelto a Ohio y quiere verte – blaine se paso la mano por su cabello.

- después hablamos sam – no podía con eso, no ahora, no sabia ni siquiera que responder a eso, sam decidió dejarlo con sus pensamientos.

Blaine miro a kurt regresar – escuche que era sam ¿Qué queria? – pregunto kurt mientras se recostaba en las piernas del moreno. Blaine guardo silencio pero después volvió en si.

- solo… saludar, saber como nos había ido, solo eso…

Kurt vio extraño a su novio - ¿estas bien? – pregunto, blaine le sonrio y asintió, acariciando el cabello del castaño hasta que este se quedo dormido. Observo a su novio y acaricio el vientre de kurt, donde crecia su pequeño o pequeña y entonces recordó lo que le había dicho sam.

Eso no podía estar pasando. No ahora.

- kurt… te amo

**_gracias por leer, nos vemos en la siguiente temporada :D los amamos ^^_**


End file.
